The Wrong Redhead
by Nikkinerd102
Summary: 2 years after Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts everything seems to be going well. Until the end of summer hits and her boyfriend, Ron, becomes more secretive, she is forced to break up with him and decides to move on to another red headed Weasley.
1. Under the Tree

_This is my first Fanfic so please give me feedback so I can improve my writing skills. _

_Notes: In this story, Fred is not dead. Also, most people do not speak using proper grammar all the time so some of the speech will be improper (NOt completely on pupose), however i do hope it is easy enough to understand. Last thing, 1/2 view is my favorite. Enjoy :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter one: Under the tree**

Hermione flipped another page in her thick muggle book. It was a peaceful evening in the Burrow and everyone was taking part in their own activities; Ginny and Harry were taking a walk, Mr. Weasley was at work, Mrs. Weasley working on the garden, Fred and George at their shop, and Ron was up stairs. Even though the summer was just ending, it was already starting to cool off for fall. Hermione leaned against the arm of the old couch; a light red blanket was pulled up to her hips. She was in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of plaid PJ pants that look just a little too big for the petite girl. Blindly, she reached for her tea on the coffee table in front of the couch; she took a short break from her book to sip her tea and returned it to table.

Behind her, Ron, her boyfriend, was walking down the stairs and sat down on the couch at her feet. Hermione sat up and allowed Ron to scoot closer. She placed the book next to her tea and gave Ron a light kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer to try to deepen it, but Hermione backed away and unraveled from his arms.

"Ron." Hermione said in a condescending manor to tell Ron she wasn't going to do it.

"What's wrong Hermione? It's not like anyone is here and we're a couple, it's fine. Fred and Angie do way more INFRONT of my mum." He said already getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but just not here…or now." Hermione was about to grab her book and put it in her shared room with Ginny, but then she saw Ron storm away. She followed him into the kitchen. "What is it, Ron? You have been so testy these last few days."

"I am sorry that I want to show my girlfriend I love her and she doesn't want me to!" He slammed his hands on a counter.

"Maybe your girlfriend isn't comfortable with that yet."

"It's almost been a year, by this time Fred and Angelina were-"

"I don't care about them Ron. I care about us, not about what other people are doing by 'now'" Hermione interrupted raising her voice.

Ron turn around, his face almost as red as his hair. She noticed his slight raise in irritability and she had no idea what it was about. She slowly walked over to the silent Ron who was still visibly mad and tense. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"I am sorry Ron, I am just scared, I think." Hermione said into his chest, still audible enough for Ron to hear.

"I am sorry too, Hermione. I think I just want to show you how much I care and it throws me off when you don't want it." Ron said pulling out of her hug, still holding onto her shoulders.

Hermione smiled flirtatiously and bit her lip. She got up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss that she had denied earlier. He lifted her up on to the counter trying to make it more comfortable for her. She dug her hands in his hair and he placed his hands on her waist. Her tasted of spearmint, Hermione's favorite, and his soft red hair running along her fingers, making her feel a little more comfortable.

"Oh, hello you two." Mrs. Weasley said entering the kitchen, interrupting their intimate moment.

Ron and Hermione stopped their moment, embarrassed. Hermione, with help from Ron, got down from the counter. Ron fixed his hair and placed an arm around Hermione, not letting her leave him in this awkward moment alone.

"Hi mum." Ron said calmly.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted in the same tone.

There was a silent moment where the couple was debating what to do next. Mrs. Weasley put a basket of produce she had gotten from the garden on a counter opposite of Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you two can run off now. I don't want you in my kitchen while I'm cooking." She said.

The couple got out of the kitchen and decided to head up to Ron's room. They entered the messy room. Quidditch posters hung all over his walls and dirty clothes covered his floor. His bed was still unmade and everything was thrown all over the room. Ron quickly started picking up clothes and making his bed, not expecting any guests, she presumed. Hermione went over to the window and let their old owl, Harold, in to his room. He landed on her arm and she took the note from his foot. Harold flew over to the cage which was stacked on Ron's only books, visibly tired. Hermione took a seat on Ron's messily made bed and started opening the letter, but Ron lunged at her and grabbed the letter from her hands then returned to cleaning.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing." Ron said quickly shoving it into his pocket.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see it." Hermione apologized.

"You could've asked."

"Sorry, didn't think it would be that big of a deal…who is it from?"

"What?" Ron became startled.

"The letter. What does it say?" Hermione asked becoming a little more suspicious.

Catching on to this, Ron sat down next to Hermione and mumbled, "I don't know."

He started kissing her and Hermione tried to pull away. He began kissing her neck and tried to distract her from the letter, but Hermione's eyes were stuck on the paper peeking out of his pocket. Swiftly, she took the paper and ran to the other end of the room while reading the words. Ron tried chasing after her, but stopped half way because he could already smell the lavender perfume from the note. Hermione looked up horrified, threw the note to the ground, and ran out of Ron's room sobbing. He let her run; he guessed that whatever was written couldn't be explained. He picked up the letter and read through it.

_Hi Won-won_

_I am so sorry to hear about your prick girlfriend. I am always here for you, especially if you need some spicing up. I will do anything for you so if you every need anything at all, just stop by, I don't mind._

_Love and Kisses_

_Lav_

He sat down on his bed and groaned. He flopped back into the blankets with frustration; he didn't think he was getting out of this one.

…

Hermione was buried under her covers and crying. She didn't care that maybe Ron could hear her; she hoped it would make him feel bad. She was still in shock, she didn't think through everything right at that moment, which was different for her. Gathering her thoughts, she sat up and wiped her eyes. Even with her tears drying up, she still looked like she had been crying. Suddenly, mental images of the note came flooding back and anger inside of her swelled up again. She grabbed the pillow from her bed and smacked it right where she had grabbed it from; using a technique that Ginny taught her when she first started having problems with Ron. Using the pillow, she continued to smack the bed over and over again, imagining it was Ron. Soon she was exhausted and the only thing she could do was just cry. She slumped down on the side of her bed and just let it all out. The door was then opened and Ginny and Harry entered, the crying Hermione just sobbing into her hands. Ginny lightly put her hand on Harry's chest, giving him a signal that they should probably be left alone. Harry left closing the door behind him and Ginny joined Hermione on the floor. She wrapped her arm around Hermione and let Hermione cry. Ginny didn't need an explanation, but Hermione tried to talk through her tears.

"Lavender sent him a note, before then he obviously called me a prick. He said he loved me before that. And….and she said he could talk to her if he need 'spicing up'. Gin, we are over for good." Hermione said sniffling.

"Aww, I'm so sorry. He can be such a pillock." Ginny said still comforting her. "And he is an arse for doing that to an amazing, beautiful girl like you."

"Thanks Gin. " Hermione said as she wiped her eyes, faking that she was better. "Go on let Harry in, I'll just take a walk."

"Are you sure because I am completely fine with leaving Harry alone because right now the important one is you?" Ginny said.

"I'm fine you two just have fun." Hermione faked a smile and walked quickly out of the room before Ginny could protest more and rushed out of the front door of the house, trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley or anyone in the house hold.

She jogged around the side of the house and into the Weasley's back yard, just far enough so she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone. Once she was at a safe distance from the Burrow, she started walking again. The brisk fall air brushed against her face as new hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to keep silent, but every once in a while a small cry left her mouth in pain from her broken heart. She reached a tree when her anger was at its boiling point. She kicked the tree trying to get her frustration out on it instead of people; she wanted to remain in control. Eventually, she melted on the side of the tree and just wept. She didn't know why she had been upset; she and Ron never really had that great of a relationship. It ran though her head that he was just another stupid, selfish boy, but the thought of it being all her fault overcame that thought.

She could see the twins in the distance getting home from work as they appeared out of thin air. Fred and George came home every night even though they did have a flat over their shop. They claim that it's the love from their family that keeps them coming home, but Hermione was sure it was just Mrs. Weasely's cooking. She watched them walk into the house laughing, probably about something that happened at the shop. Just then she saw Harold fly out from Ron's window, Hermione gently called him over to her and he made a direct beeline to the sound. He landed on a branch above her and she untied the letter from his ankle.

_Lav,_

_It's alright, don't worry about. She is just as bad as you said. Although, I never had to tell her about us, I broke up with her before then. I love and miss you._

_Won-won_

_Ps. do you want to come over tonight? More than happy to have you._

Her tears returned as she dropped the note beside her and sank back down into the ground. Harold took the letter in his beak and continued to fly to Lavender. Soon enough, she cried out her tears, her eyes were dry, so she just let her mind wonder. She stared off into the distance; she didn't even flinch when she saw a tall red head approach her. She thought it was Ron at first and started thinking about what she should say to him, but as she came closer she saw that the red head was the one eared Weasely twin. She calmed down and tried to put herself together so she didn't look to miserable.

"Hello Moine." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Hello George." She said not making eye contact.

"You can tell the difference between me and Fred now, wow impressive." He joked.

"Yeah, one of you has two ears." She shot back.

"Touché. So, um, I would ask you why you're out here, but given the way Ginny was yelling a Ron and practically beating him up, I think I know." George said. Hermione smiled imagining petite Ginny attacking Ron. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, worried that if she said anything she would lose control of her tears again. Apparently, George could see right through her.

"You don't need to lie to me. I'm like your older brother, I will see you through your worst and your best, which by the way, will not go unnoticed." He smiled.

"Okay but don't laugh." Hermione said still not completely comfortable with the idea that she was spilling everything to her ex's brother.

"I am all ear." He joked.

"I was in his room and-" Hermione started off, a mischievous smile appeared on George's face. She gently shoved him knowing what he was implying, and then continued. "So I was in his room and Harold comes in. Since Ron was cleaning up I took the note for him and I mean it's not like we should have anything to hide right? So I take the letter and he kinda freaks out. And starts kissing me to get me distracted, but eventually I take the letter and read it. It was from Lavender. And it was talking about how I was a prick and if he ever needed anything that he should just go to her, and I mean anything nad everything. Then I left, Ginny tried talking to me but I ran away. Then I saw a note Ron just sent lavender and he agreed with her! That git, he AGREED! And invited her over tonight. Also it said something about me not finding out about "them", like they were an item, a couple while we were together! Now I am out here miserable and I don't even know what I should do for tomorrow or tonight even. I don't know what to say when I see him and what about the future, I need to find a place to stay, or a -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. First things first, you do not have to leave because even if you don't have a boyfriend that lives here, you have a family that does. Second, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, we'll make Ron do it." He looked truthfully into Hermione's eyes, this time no sparkle of mischief.

She hugged him to say thank you because even though she was able to get through that rant without sheading a tear, she might not be able to say just thank you. He hugged her back, like a big brother would. Her delicate figure wrapped around the broad Weasely. After they pulled away, she sniffled a bit.

"Thank you." She said finally being able to say it appropriately.

"Hey no prob. My brother has screwed up loads of times; I'm kind of used to it." He said his trickster smile reappearing. "But I was completely honest with you. You never have to leave if you don't want to."

There was a silence, however it wasn't uncomfortable. Hermione leaned her head on George's strong shoulder. The sun had noticeably started setting and they made conversation, completely avoiding the topic of Hermione and Ron.

"Anything new happen at work?" Hermione asked.

George went on as he talked about a 2nd year that ate Nosebleed Nougat because he was hungry and then he ate Fainting Fancies thinking it was the cure, which left him passed out with blood coming out of his nose. George assured Hermione that the kid was alright and helped them sell lots of Fainting Fancies. She laughed at the story she thought was quite juvenile, but she needed to get away from her life and George's world seemed like a nicer, happier place. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until they were called in for another one of Mrs. Weasely's fantastic meals. She moved as far away from Ron as possible and had a large barrier of people preventing her from even seeing him. Everyone but Ron went into the living room after dinner and stayed there pasted midnight. They ate sweets, shared stories, played games and enjoyed themselves, they even ignored the girl the popped out the fireplace and climbed the stairs to Ron's room.


	2. Evening Plans

_Thank you for reading! I had nothing to do last night and this morning, so I wrote this. Given that this is my last week before two weeks holiday I might not be able to upload super often, but hopefully at least by next Saturday. _

_Notes: George is__ taller than Ron, so he isn't short a stalky like in the books, he is like the movie George. Also please let me know if I should ever change the rating to M, just because of future things. _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, places, and so on.**

**Chapter 2: Evening Plans**

Hermione woke up on a couch in the Burrow's living room. She rubbed her eyes as the memories of last night came flooding back. She smiled as she remembered the previous night, ignoring the detail about Lavender's arrival. Hermione sat up and stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. She checked the clock that sat on the side table, it read 6:00 am, which surprised her because of how late they had stayed up last night, she was sure that she would have slept in more. Hermione got up from the couch and did a few more stretches to fully wake up, then decided to take a walk. Hermione thought that if she moved fast enough, she wouldn't be too cold. As soon as she stepped outside, the crisp morning air washed over her skin making her shiver. Walking towards the flying figure wishing she had a jacket on. As she got closer she noticed it was George speeding on his broom. She smiled and waved at him when he noticed her and started making his descent to the ground. He smoothly rode down and she walked forward to meet up with him, blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand.

"Hey Mione, what are you doing up so early?" George asked as soon as Hermione meet up with him.

"I could as you the same." She said. "New broom?"

"Yeah, Harry got it for me." He said gesturing to the Nimbus 2000 carved in gold on the end of the broom.

"Fancy." Hermione said not surprised, Harry like treating everyone to gifts, it was just a matter if they would take it or not.

"And Brilliant." A big goofy smile appeared on George's face. "So why are you out here?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone else up, you?"

"About the same." He noticed Hermione was shivering and her teeth were chattering. "Here, take my jacket."

George held out a red jacket with orange lettering from a Quidditch team that she didn't know, Hermione tried to decline, but he insisted and she was grateful he did. He returned to flying and Hermione took as seat against the tree she was at yesterday. She watched him fly and every now and then he would through in a few tricks. She laughed through the early morning until they could smell breakfast from the kitchen. They walked with each other inside where Fred was already up and sitting at the table along with Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley, who was just about to go to work even though it was a Saturday. Fred noticed George right away, unlike Harry and Ginny who were deep in their own conversation and Mr. Weasley who was reading the Dailey Prophet. He got up and hugged his brother and said good morning to Hermione. They took as seat at the table, George sat next to Fred and Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. Hermione immediately jumped into conversation with Ginny and Harry about their days plans, but Hermione couldn't help but occasionally glance over at George studying him for a few seconds before looking back at her best friends. She noticed the differences between Fred and George. George had more of an angular face and was just a little taller than Fred. He also seemed a little more sensitive and caring, while his brother was into taking charge in a way she thought was reckless. Once Mrs. Weasley served the food, everyone dug into the eggs, toast, and fruit. They continued to talk, while Hermione snuck another glance at George. This time she met his mischievous blue stare; he winked at her then went back to his conversation. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked away.

"Sound good Mione?" Harry asked, snapping her out of her zone out.

"Huh, yeah…I'm sorry what?" she asked, confused at what plans were made.

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping today. You know for anything; books, clothes, just anything." Ginny said nibbling on a piece of toast.

"I don't know Gin…" Hermione didn't like the idea at all, but unlike Ginny she couldn't say that directly to her face.

"Come on Mione. We haven't has girl time in a really long time. Please. Please. Please. Please." Ginny begged and she kept repeating please.

"Fine, if you just shut up already." She said annoyed by Ginny's pleas.

"Yay and then you and me can have some alone time too." She said to Harry.

Even though Hermione was just in a relationship yesterday, she became disgusted when they started snogging right next to her. She focused on the strawberries which she had put on her plate. Then the whole room got quiet as Ron and Lavender walked into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley got up from the table to go to work which left a seat next to George and still one empty one next to Hermione. So Hermione got up without saying a word and moved next to George. Lavender and Ron sat down, Lavender not aware of the tension as she kissed his cheek and held his hand while they were serving themselves. Ron was much more awkward, not returning any other the affection. Hermione felt tears threatening to escape her eyes; she was also battling the anger swelling up inside of her. She felt a strong hand place gently right above her right knee, she looked up to see Georges blue eyes reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. She laid her hand on top of his in a way to say thank you. He spun around his hand so their palms met. She became self-conscious of her sweaty palms but George didn't seem to mind. She squeezed his hand just a little to prevent herself from blowing up at the couple across from her.

"Hermione can you pass the butter, please?" Lavender said, acting like she was innocent.

Without saying a word, Hermione passed the butter to the bubbly lavender.

"Thank you dear!" She practically screamed.

Hermione looked around the silent table. Ginny and Harry were obviously holding in their thought but still shooting Ron death looks, while Fred's mouth was open and he was rolling his eyes making it very clear he disliked Lavender. Lavender was too busy with herself and Ron next to her. Ron was begging with his eyes for all of them to stop and make her feel welcome. George remained the strongest, he remained calm unlike his normal self and he let Hermione squeeze all her anger out on his hand, so she could also look calm and in control.

"Ohmigosh! Have you heard about Neville and Luna? They are seeing each other! It's like, everyone was just thinking 'It's about time!' Right?" She said trying to break the silence with the only way she knew how to. "What do you think Won-won?"

Ron was picking at the eggs on his plate and mumbled something that satisfied Lavender enough to return to her plate of food. Everyone forgot about their own breakfast and just stared at the two that had appetites. Finally Fred couldn't stand it anymore he stood up scooting his chair back with his legs.

"Really Ron? Really? Or should I say Won-won. It's truly amazing that you can go from dating a genius to this bimbo." Fred yelled, shocking Lavender.

Ron joined Fred standing up. "I wouldn't expect you to know."

"Come on! It's wrong. You tell her you love her, 5 minutes later she learns that you have been cheating, and you don't even explain. You are a real arse!"

Lavender stood up too ready to defend her new boyfriend. "Shut up! You don't call Won-won an arse, if anything you are the arse. You are supposed to treat your guest with respect, not like this!"

"Sorry I didn't think one night whores were guests in this house." Fred turned to Ron for a final word. "You really screwed this up."

"I did not, you guys are just over reacting." Ron said trying to become the victim.

This was Ginny's last straw, so she stood up and gave him another piece of her mind. "Overreacting? You didn't even properly break up with Hermione and then you have another girl sleep over that night and we are over reacting? Ron you are messed up."

"Ron." Harry joined in with a quieter voice also standing. "I have to agree with them."

"Well." Ron looked around the table of his closest friends and family, he felt betrayed. "George you have anything to say."

George let go of Hermione's hand and slowly rose trying to remain calm. "You really want to hear what I have to say?"

Ron nodded, visibly a little more scared but trying to show he was brave.

"I think it was a pretty stupid thing that you did Ron. You could've told her, not in this way and you could've waited more than a minute to invite a new girl over. She saw the second letter. She has been miserable ever since and you expect us to be nice and welcoming to this girl that is the reason Hermione is broken. You are insane, a git, and I really would not like to see you or that girl for the rest of the day or even the week." George said with no profanity, which was quite impressive.

"How 'bout you Hermione, have anything to say?" Ron asked adding lots of attitude.

Hermione remained seated, staring into her lap; she shook her head as she tried to not make eye contact with anyone.

"Who cares what a little Mudblood has to say anyway?" Lavender sneered.

Hermione looked up to Lavender who had a hand covering her mouth. Hermione knew that Lavender didn't care about people blood type, but it took her back to the scar on her arm.

Mrs. Weasley jumped in as soon as she heard that. "Ron may you please walk Ms. Brown out?"

Hermione got up from the table and ran up to her room, not hiding her tears anymore. She could hear the faintest apology coming from Lavender down the stairs behind her. She ran into her room and buried her face in her pillow. Memories came rushing back along with pain. She felt the torture running up and down her body. The pain, she remembered, was excruciating as Bellatrix carved the word into her arm. She heard her own screams and Bellatrix's laughs as she scarred the girl. Hermione started pulling her knees closer to her chest and she whimpered. The tears ran down her cheeks. She hated the memory and everything that came along with it because it wasn't just her skin that was scarred. The door opened to the room and she didn't even check who it was. They sat at the edge of the bed and stroked her. It was a girl's voice so she immediately knew it was Ginny.

"We all love you and we will protect you." Ginny whispered in her ear right before leaving.

Then other bodies entered to room staying far away from Hermione. Hermione got up a little bit to see Fred, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley at the door.

"Are you okay dear? Would you like anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked not knowing what to do.

Hermione shook her head. "I would just like to be alone."

The group was leaving when she heard Fred's voice from the hallway. "Ugh, George is attacking Lavender. As much as I hate that slut, I better break it up."

A small smile crawled onto Hermione's face. She laid back down and looked at the scar as a few more tears escaped her eyes. She was comforted by the people that surrounded her. She stroked over the scar, she wanted to feel stronger from that experience and show that she could survive anything, but it was moments like these that she wished she had different parents. Hermione pulled the blanket up to her shin and silently cried.

George entered the room and sat at the edge of her bed, just like Ginny. He stroked the side of her. She didn't do anything but let him and allow the tears to continue to run from her eyes.

"I feel so weak right now. Watching you sink is killing me. If you need anything, just call me or anyone else. Except for Ron, cause he is an idiot." George said.

Hermione smiled a little as George walked out of the room and quickly fell asleep afterwards, no dreams or nightmares.

…

"Mione." She heard Ginny's voice calling her. "Mione, you up?"

"Now I am." Hermione answered sitting up in her bed.

"We are about to have dinner and since you skipped lunch you can't miss this one either."

"Is Ron going to be there?" Hermione asked still waking up.

"No, he is staying with Lavender." Ginny said.

"'Kay." Hermione got out of bed and put on her own hoodie, so she could give the other one back to George. She changed out of her jeans and put on pajama pants and wrapped herself in a blanket, Ginny stared. "What? If I am going to be forced to go to dinner then I will go on my terms."

They went downstairs together. As they descended, she noticed all the boys at the table were standing up looking at her. Once she made it into the table she found a seat next to Ginny and everyone took their seats as well. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione and served her first then everyone else followed. When it came to the eating almost everyone was silent and looked at her in between bites. Hermione tried to act as normal as possible, she was guessing that they thought she was very unstable right now. Normally she would've been talking with Ron, Ginny, and Harry, while the twins planned pranks and joked around, and the parents would talk with each other, now she felt as if everyone was ready to comfort her if she started crying again.

"So Ginny can we move those plans to tomorrow?" Hermione said trying to break up the silence.

"Um, yeah…only if you want of course, only if you feel better." Ginny responded kind of startled.

"Yeah, I feel great." Hermione partially lied as she dropped the blanket from her shoulders. "We should all do something tonight, in fact."

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be there."

Everyone responded immediately. Hermione smiled at the fact that she could control almost everyone at the table because of her current state. She let it go on, she wanted them to feel like they were helping, which in a way they were.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Hermione asked to the silent table.

At this time, the table erupted with ideas and the noise level returned to the normal dinner sound. Everyone was planning what the best evening would be. They all finished their plates smiling and laughing. They cleared the table quickly and got ready for the night out. Eventually, they all had settled on what was going to happen, but didn't tell Hermione so it would be a surprise. She ran up the stairs with Ginny and went into their very neat room.

"Please let me dress you up." Ginny begged and after a while Hermione said yes.

Ginny sorted through Hermione's clothes and picked out stuff for her to wear. Hermione wriggled into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans she didn't even knew she had and slipped on a red, torso hugging V-neck. Hermione grabbed a black jacket before Ginny dragged her into the bathroom. Ginny made her hair into a side braid and put mascara and lip gloss on Hermione. Ginny then got herself ready, while Hermione took the down time to read her book. Just as she was about to finish, Ginny grabbed her hand and ran her down stairs. She saw Fred, George, and Harry were already downstairs with a newly arrived Angelina. They glanced at Hermione then returned to their conversation, except George who couldn't stop staring at Hermione. Once the girls met up with the other group Angelina hugged Hermione.

"I am so sorry to hear what happened. He never deserved you." She said still in the embrace.

Hermione thanked Angelina then they all headed out the door. Harry held Ginny's hand as they filed out the door and Angelina and Fred were laughing side by side. So Hermione took a spot next to George. They walked into the cold night. Hermione started shivering so George wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"I couldn't stand hearing your teeth chatter." He said smiling down on her. "Besides we are the only single ones here so why not?"

"But Fred and Angie aren't together, are they?" Hermione asked somewhat confused.

"Look at them, even if they don't say it out loud, they are a thing." He said gesturing to the two that were play-fighting. "Kind of disgusting actually. You know for being the brightest person here, I'm surprised you didn't notice that."

Hermione giggle. "Hey! I don't care about that type of stuff and I think it's rude to stare."

"Excuses, excuses. I never thought I would see the day when I became smarter than Ms. Hermione Granger." He teased.

"I wouldn't know about that." Hermione played back, not knowing what was coming over her.

"Is Hermione Granger challenging the notorious George Weasley?"

"And what are you notorious for?" She asked already knowing that he was well known in the prankster community.

George started chasing her as she ran away giggling. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." He called after her, slightly surprised at the girl's speed.

"Get a room!" Fred called back after them; his arm was now draped across Angelina's shoulders.

George caught up from Hermione and grabbed her from behind. Once he was sure she wouldn't run away he scooped her off the ground and carried her bridal style.

"Look who's talking!" George called back.

Hermione was thankful it was dark and there was cold air, because her pale cheeks were turning bright red. Once they reached the lake everyone stopped and Fred raised his wand. He flicked it and at first nothing happened, but then Hermione saw a lonely rocket shoot into the air and it exploded turning bright blue. Everyone clapped as a few more rockets were shot into the sky. Hermione back up a little bit so she could see more of the show and ran into George who was a few feet behind her.

"Oh sorry." She apologized as she moved to the side of him.

"Don't worry about it." He said watching his own creation. "Right now I am fighting myself not to say anything about the others."

Hermione looked around to see that Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist and he rested his chin on her head, Ginny laid her own hands on top of his. She glanced over to Angelina and George, who were snogging aggressively, not even watching the show.

"Let them have fun before it all crashes down." Hermione said still negative about her own love life.

"Positive thinking there Mione." George joked.

"I'm just saying it'll have to end one day." She said stared at the flashing colors in the sky.

"You are just making me feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"Sorry, I should just shut up." Hermione regretted her earlier words.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up over everything, it's not your fault that Ron is stupid. The fault is all his." George comforted her as him placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You are smart, kind, and perfect in every way, don't let anyone tell you different."

She nodded, feeling lots of comfort from the strong hands on her shoulders. The finally had just ended and Angelina and Fred stopped snogging. Fred looked back at George, both already taking off their jackets. George then pulled her shirt off over his head and placed both items in Hermione's arms. She couldn't help but noticed that he was no longer tall and awkward, but he had filled in with muscle. He was well defined and she couldn't help but stare. George and Fred then took off running to the lake and once they reached the end they jumped in. Harry soon joined them, taking off his shirt too. Ginny and Angelina followed only taking off their jackets. Hermione hesitantly took off her jacket and made her way to the edge of the lake. She decided to test the water and felt the ice cold lake surround her bare foot.

"Come on Hermione." Ginny called.

"It's too cold." She found an excuse, and then took a seat next to the lake.

"Oh, well, I guess then the brightest witch should also know never to get near a lake that has a Weasley twin in it." George said grabbing Hermione and pulling her in.

She shrieked and laughed. "Can't you at least make it a little warmer?"

"What fun would there be in that Granger?" Fred said swimming alongside Angelina.

"Nice, warm fun." She said.

"I'm sure George could also make that happen." Fred teased.

"Shut up!" George yelled jokingly.

"Too bad you girls couldn't take your shirt off too, it would make it even." Fred said.

"That's for tonight, Freddy." Angelina played along.

"I was mostly saying it for George, you know because of Hermione." Fred said to George who had his arms wrapped around Hermione trying to keep her warm, seeing that her lips were already turning blue.

She wasn't sure if it was just a cold night or if it was just that the water was freezing but she could've sworn she saw George starting to blush. George splashed his brother playfully which left Hermione and Angelina to get out of the line of fire. Eventually they just got too cold and got out of the lake; Fred refused to use his wand to dry anyone off but himself because he was the only one who brought a wand out. Hermione walked back with the girls soaking wet, behind them were the boys. They giggled and talked just loud enough so the boys would be curious about they were laughing about. Hermione cleaned herself up and got changed into clean clothes. She walked into her shared room and saw that George was sitting on Ginny's bed just wearing a pair of Pajama pants.

"Oh, Hello." Hermione said confused.

"Hi, sorry did they not tell you. Ginny and Harry are in Harry's room and Fred kicked me out, so I am here because I didn't want to sleep on a couch. I could always leave if you are-"

"No, it's no problem." She cut him off.

"Cool."

Hermione got into her bed. "Don't you want to put a shirt on, it gets really cold."

"I'll be fine besides I am trying to make you feel better and I think you really like it with it off." He winked at her and she started to blush. "Goodnight."

"Night." Hermione said, she turned off the lights and pulled up the covers.

It was silent, and then she heard a sweet, innocent voice. "Um, Hermione." It was George. She never knew he could sound so vulnerable. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, George." Hermione said drifting into sleep.


	3. Not so Sweet Dreams

_Thanks for reading! Holiday is coming up soon so I will be posting a ton then and I may upload one or to this week given I am just proof reading chapter 4. _

_Notes: If you haven't noticed, I am not the biggest fan of Ron so that is why he is kind of annoying. Also if at any time you think I should move my rating up to M, please let me know. Thanks and enjoy :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter it's characters, places, or any other thing you recognize, the plot is me being creative. **

**Chapter 3: Not so sweet dreams **

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night in a dark room. She got up off the ground and looked around the unfamiliar space. From what she could see there was nothing else in the room. She called George's name thinking it might have been a prank from Fred that got rid of everything in her bedroom, but she got no response. Suddenly, she heard someone scream the Cruciatus curse from behind her and Hermione fell to the ground in agony. She cried out, hoping someone would relieve her from the pain, but instead the voice kept screaming curses and spells, torturing Hermione till she was knocked out. It seemed like seconds from when her vision went blank to when she opened her eyes and she saw that she was tied to a chair in the same place where she fell. Even though there was no use, she struggled to loosen the ropes so she could free herself. Footsteps echoed through the empty room as she saw Ron walk out from the darkness and into the circle of light, his eyes evil and his stance more solid and intimidating that she had ever seen.

"Come one Lav, this one will be fun." The dream Ron sneered into the darkness behind him.

"I trust your judgment, although that last one might be hard to beat." The dream Lavender walked out of the dark.

Both were dressed in all black and seemed far to sophisticated for their evil stares. Ron pulled out his wand and casted a spell that made Hermione feel like she was on fire. The pain bit at her body and she screamed finding no other way to expel the burn. Just as the pain started to subside, Lavender used the same curse the fire returning to her limbs. She felt weak and helpless not being able to fight back and defend herself.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed in her dream. "Just stop it!"

Surprising enough, Lavender and Ron put down their wands and her limbs started easing up, a small pain still tingling in her body.

"Fine, but someone else will have to take your place." Ron said.

He and Lavender moved to the side as the rest of the room lit up. She saw George sitting in a chair opposite of her. He was slumped over and didn't even look conscious, the only thing that was preventing him from falling over was the ropes wrapped all around him.

"Wake up!" Lavender screamed as she used a curse to tighten the ropes around George.

George sat up straight moaning, trying not to cry out to show that he was stronger than them. There was a dry blood trail from his nose that made its way down to his chin; there were also other bloodstains on his skin Hermione guessed from numerous times of torture. His clothes were ripped, his hair a mess, and his skin dirty like he had been here for ages. Without hesitation, Ron drew his wand and continued the torture on George. He let out a loud groan that quickly turned into a cry of misery. Hermione watched him feeling weak; she was feeling just as much pain for George as when she was being beat.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, not being able to take it anymore.

Lavender and Ron turned around to the screaming Hermione. Both had evil smiles drawn on their faces. They walked over to her and Lavender started playing with Hermione's messy hair.

"Aww, is someone in love with George Weasley?" Lavender asked in a baby voice.

"No, just stop hurting him." She said ready to cry.

"Well that's too bad." Lavender said, still using her baby voice.

Suddenly, Hermione was no longer sitting but standing with nothing holding her down. George was still on the other end of the room and Ron and Lavender were nowhere to be found. She started running to George, but she ran into something. She raised her hands up to the force and saw that it was an invisible wall. She started screaming and pounding the wall trying to break it. Lavender was skipping around George's side of the room, and singing triumphantly, exactly like Bellatrix.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" She said running up to the wall teasing Hermione.

Hermione banged against the wall screaming and crying as they couple tortured George once more. She turned away not being able to watch his suffering and slide down the force that was preventing her to reach him.

"Watch him! Watch him get tortured." A voice screamed from above her.

She looked up to see Ron; as soon as she met his eyes he used the back of his hand and knocked her over to the ground. Lavender pinned her down using ropes she had summoned with a flick of her wand. Hermione turned her head to see George in the same position as Hermione, except he was silent. His eyes seemed glassy and distant as he stared at her getting tied down. Soon she felt like a knife was cutting through her arm, she screamed not able to take the pain. That was when she saw George screaming her name and hitting the glass.

"Hermione?" George called her as he shook her gently.

Hermione shot up, sweat running down her face and her hands shaking, this time not because it was cold. She turned to the red head that was sitting on the edge of her bed, skin clean and unhurt, and pulled him into a long hug. At first he was startled, but then returned it.

"Are you okay?" George asked. "You started screaming so a put a silencing spell on the room, not to wake anyone up."

"Yeah I am fine." Hermione said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" George asked backing up from the embrace.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to tell him about the room, the torture, and how evil Lavender and Ron seemed. She covered every single detail she could remember about the nightmare

"Wow, Ron is really messed up and nightmare me is kind of a git." He said, still thinking about the part where Lavender asked Hermione if she was in love with him. "Are you sure your okay because I can stay up with you a little longer if you want?"

"No, I'm fine George, it's bad enough that I woke you in the middle of the night." Hermione said climbing back into bed.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." He said crossing over to his bed shutting off the lamp turning the room completely dark except for some light peeking around the blinds from the window.

Hermione turned on her side watching George fall asleep, once she heard his steady breathing deepen, she closed her eyes too.

…

The sun was pouring through the window that was now open and Hermione could hear the birds chirping as she slipped out of sleep. As Hermione got up from her bed she noticed that George was already gone, so she looked out the window and sure enough he outside flying his broom. Hermione grabbed her almost finished book and went downstairs to the empty living room, taking advantage of the rare quiet time. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen making breakfast for the still sleeping bunch. It took a little while for Mrs. Weasley to notice the silent Hermione.

"Good morning dear." She called from the kitchen. "What were you kids doing last night, its already 9:30 and Ginny isn't even down."

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, we just watched a firework show by the lake." Hermione said trying to get her reading in.

"Please, sweetie you can call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley corrected while flipping a pancake.

"Okay." Hermione replied trying to end her conversation so she could read her book in silence.

"I am sorry to hear about what Ron did and no one likes that Lavender girl either." Mrs. Weasley said making Hermione's attempted to end the conversation unsuccessful.

"It's alright, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Hermione said and for the first time when talking about Ron and their breakup, she didn't feel like she was about to cry.

"Well if you need anything, ever. I am here for you." Mrs. Weasley said. "Breakfast is ready if you want to go wake everyone up."

Hermione nodded and took her book upstairs with her. She knew this was not a safe or easy task to wake up the couples, but everyone had a busy day ahead of them and they needed to get going. She started with Ginny and Harry, feeling like that would be the safest. She opened the door to the sleeping couple. They were still in last night's clothes apparently to tired to change out of them or even climb under the covers.

"Ginny, Harry breakfast is ready." Hermione said in a peaceful voice.

The couple shifted a bit, then Harry raised his head. "Got it, we will be right down."

She closed the door to Harry kindly waking up Ginny. Her next stop was her room, mostly so she could stall going to wake up Fred, which could be rather dangerous. She dropped off her book and stuck her head out the window. She got George's attention and he quickly flew over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Breakfast is ready." Hermione replied.

"I know I can smell if from up here." He replied.

Hermione thought of an idea. "How do you wake Fred up? I am kinda scared to do it."

"I'll help, be right in."

He disappeared from the spot in front of Hermione; she leaned out a little farther trying to see where he went.

"Boo." George whispered into her ear from behind.

She jumped at the sound of George's voice so close to her ear, while she hit him insisting it wasn't funny. The two walked to Fred and George's room, without knocking George entered the room. On a larger bed in the center Angelina was wearing an oversized t-shirt from Fred, who was shirtless.

"Good morning to the happy couple." George said loudly as he opened up the blinds letting the sun in.

"Shut up George." Fred muffled into his pillow as he threw a spare one at George's face.

George caught it and threw it back making sure that he didn't hit Angelina. Fred was sitting up, but Angelina was still passed out. George leaned over a bit and stroked Angelina's hair.

"Angie, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." George said much more sweetly. "I know you made intense, passionate love last night but all the rest of us didn't get some so you have to follow our schedule."

Angelina then took the spare pillow and hit George in the face. George just smiled goofily and Angelina came up grinning as well.

"Good morning to you too George." She said.

"Get down quick cause you have lots to do today." He said then walking out the door, followed by Hermione.

She made her way downstairs and ate breakfast quickly because for the first time, she didn't want to be stuck at home or in the library reading. Once Ginny was ready also, they Apparated into Diagon alley. Diagon alley was packed as usual with people from all over the wizarding community. It was the center of everything, so she wasn't surprised at how hard it was to move along the road. Hermione felt odd given that she was one of the few people who opted to wear a jacket not a robe. Ginny took her hand as they made their way down Diagon alley stopping at every shop. Hermione didn't get much, but stack up on sweets from Sugarplum's Sweet Shop and a large amount of reading material from Flourish and Blotts, given that she was just about to finish her last book. The morning had passed by quickly, so they stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. They found a booth that was empty and ordered their lunch.

"Mione, can we stop by some Muggle shops after this." Ginny asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure, any particular reason?" Hermione asked finishing off her Fish and Chips.

"Um, no." Ginny said, an obvious lie. "But was should stop by Fred and George's shop first, just to say hi."

They made their way down the crowded, cobbled road trying to knock into as little people as possible. Hermione and Ginny made it to the twin's shop, which they heard before they even saw it. They entered with the faintest ring of a bell, which you barely hear over the young witches and wizards discovering new ways to prank their friends. There were kids laughing and shouting, running around all over the place, getting their last few tricks before heading to Hogwarts. Some boys were testing out one of the new inventions and immediately, their hair turned all different colors after they popped a candy like food into their mouths. They first spotted Lee, who was restocking Weasley's Wildfire Wiz-bangs. Avoiding getting run over by kids, they walked up to Lee and shouted at him to come down from his ladder.

"Hello Ginny, so nice to see you again." He said placing the last one on the shelf. "And Granger, long time no see. You have changed so much!" Bringing both into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, but we got to get going. We just wanted to say hi to the boys, do you happen to know where are they?" Ginny asked scanning the shop. It shouldn't be this hard to find two 6-foot redheads amongst small Hogwarts students.

"Well Fred is working on some new products so he's in the back and George is in the WonderWitch product section." Lee said.

"Thanks Lee. We should talk more, just send an owl whenever you fell like it." Ginny said as she led Hermione over to the WonderWitch section.

Finally Hermione saw some girls who seemed to never stop giggling. They spotted George in the middle of the bunch, using his charm to get a little more income.

"Hello George." Ginny said making her way around the bunch.

"Hello lovely sister of mine." He hugged her then immediately turned around and saw Hermione. "Granger, get over here! Don't be shy."

Hermione battled her way through the group and then went over to George that gave her a long hug.

"So nice to see you two here, came to buy our new Foundation, matches every skin tone perfectly." He said, sounding like he was making a sales pitch.

"No just here so say hi, while in the middle of our shopping." Ginny said, holding up her bags of clothes.

"That's quite a bit Gin." He commented.

"Well I am dating someone who does have quite a bit." Ginny replied making a reference to Harry.

"Same with you Hermione."

"Mostly books." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Of course, well it was so good to see you, but I have to stop by the Skiving Snackboxes to make sure we don't have a repeat of Friday." He said as Hermione recalled the story about the young boy who fainted.

"See you tonight!" Ginny called after him.

Hermione had wondered over to the foundation section that covered a whole wall. _Not trying to promote it or anything, _Hermione thought. She picked up a bottle and just stared at it. She wasn't usually a fan of cosmetics, but when she remembered the scar on her arm she got a little excited that something might hide what she was ashamed of.

"Brilliant Mione. I will definitely help you build your make up collection. Just stand back and I'll do all the work." Ginny said as she started picking different products off the cosmetics wall.

Hermione held up the foundation to her arm and watched it slowly take color of her pale skin and one of the 'o's disappeared.

"Listen I am going to get these for you and I'll meet you outside." Ginny said with her arms full of makeup and perfume.

Hermione just nodded and started to put the foundation back when a tall redhead came up behind her and stuck his head on her shoulder.

"You don't need that you know." He said startling Hermione. "You're pretty without it."

"Thanks, er, but I was going to use it for this." Hermione said pulling up the sleeve on her jacket showing the scar.

She watched George's face drop and sorrow filled his eyes.

"And I thought I was bad enough to have Lavender tell you that…" He said running his finger over the scar. "But for it to remind you everyday."

"Well, you know, long sleeves help." Hermione said feeling uncomfortable with George's sweetness.

He studied the scar and ran his warm hand over it multiple times, like another stroke would make it go away.

"Why do you want to cover this up? It shows how strong you are, that you have survived." He said pointing out the positive, even though there was still clearly rage in his eyes.

"I would love it and embrace it, but there are people who are still very… old fashioned, for lack of a better word." Hermione said as she looked out the window she saw Ginny waving her outside. "I have to go, we are going Muggle shopping."

"Good luck." George called after her as she exited the shop.

Hermione met up with Ginny and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and used the exit to get onto the Muggle streets. Ginny took Hermione into all the clothing stores that they passed and always sent Hermione into the dressing room with a large pile of clothes. After Hermione did a fashion show for Ginny, who would sort through which ones were a buy and got them for her friend. The brown haired girl soon had her arms full of bags, not just of books this time. Ginny walked quickly passed all the shops she considered boring. Until Ginny stopped at a bridal shop and Ginny led Hermione in without any explanation.

"Gin why are we here?" Hermione asked looking at the overly white store.

Ginny checked in with a woman at the front desk and told her to wait for just a little as she got the assistant.

"I'm sorry it took this long to tell you I just didn't know how to say it." Ginny started then pulled out a large diamond ring. "He proposed."

"Oh, Ginny! That's fantastic!" Hermione said excitedly, never one to scream.

"And I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said giving Ginny and hug, "Now lets go find a wedding dress."

Soon a woman walked up to them and showed them to a fitting room. Ginny listed off her criteria for her wedding and the women searched for the dresses. Not long she came back with about 6 of them. Ginny sorted through the options and only found one she really wanted to try on. Hermione sat just outside the changing room getting anxious to see what it looked like. After 10 minutes of waiting, Ginny glided out of the changing room and stepped on the circular platform in front of the 3 mirrors. She looked stunning. The floor length ivory colored dress made the young Ginny look very grown up. It was a strapless dress with a full, ball gown skirt. There was lots of beaded embroidery on the bodice and it trickled a little down on the dress too. At the end of the ball gown skirt there was a chapel train, as the assistant describe it. The woman soon brought in accessories which Ginny politely declined, Hermione knew she was going to use her mom's wedding accessories.

"Would you at least like to look at bridesmaid dresses and flower girl dresses?"

"Of course." Ginny said, quickly changing out of the dress and giving it to the assistant to ring up.

After she was in her regular clothes, she dragged Hermione to the bridesmaid dresses. Ginny picked out some dresses and told Hermione to try them on. Following the brides orders, she stepped out of the changing room to show Ginny the first dress, which was bright pink and very puffy, both thought it was absolutely atrocious. They worked their way through the options and Hermione became very sick of changing. She picked up the last option and tried it on. She stepped out to Ginny who started squealing. The dress was strapless and simple for the most part. There was a ruffle detail that started at the side of her left hip then moved across and down the area of her right thigh. The dress was a little above Hermione's knees and was a Marine colored, complimented her hair color perfectly. Just then the woman walked in with the flower girl dress that matched up with Ginny's dress. Ginny bought 3 bridesmaids dresses and 1 flower girl dress.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" The woman asked while ringing up Ginny's orders.

"Um, no, it's just that I want to get everything ready on time, so I'm not setting a date till we've planned almost everything out." Ginny said.

"Good thinking, I have never heard of that before. Are you going to need alterations on the dress?" the Woman asked.

"No, I already have someone willing to work on it." Ginny partially lied, Hermione knew she was going to just magically alter it.

"Well aren't you prepared? How did he pop the question?" The woman asked making some final price adjustments.

"It was 2 days ago actually, we were walking and her took me to one of my favorite spots and got down on one knee. It was so romantic." Ginny said.

"So how about you? Do you have any special men in your life?" the cashier asked Hermione.

"No, not anymore. We actually broke up 2 days ago."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that. "

"It's fine, I'll find one sooner or later."

The cashier finished the bills and Ginny worked out the payment. The two girls were headed back into Diagon Alley so they could Apparate to the burrow. They started making plans about the wedding on their way home, soon realizing it was going to be a lot more work than they had originally thought.


	4. Metal Lace

_Didn't get a ton of homework today so I wrote this, hopefully it's understandable enough. Also I feel like Hermione is getting kind of whiny or just kind of helpless, so I am going to do my best to stop that. Last thing, I am have a bit of trouble where to start with the next chapter, it is going to be the engagement party, but I don't know if I should start in the morning or right as the party starts. Please give me suggestion (for this problem and any other ideas for events)_

_Notes: If at any time you think I might need to move the rating up to M, please let me know. Enjoy :) _

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter (people, places, thing, etc) **

**Chapter 4: Metal Lace **

Hermione no longer had time to herself as she was planning everything for the wedding. The bachelorette party, the engagement party, sending invitations, finding Ginny's reception dress, the decorations, and setting a date was all getting piled on her at once. Each morning she would wake up not later than eight, eat breakfast then work on the wedding, then after lunch she would work on the wedding, then after diner she would go to sleep and do the very same thing the next day. Hermione was able to go though her list, which was shortening significantly. Ginny got constantly irritated with Hermione's pestering about getting it done, but she trusted her friend and went along with it. Harry announced his best man was going to be Ron, so they had let him back on the grounds. Hermione barely saw him with all the work she was doing anyways.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Hermione was exhausted, it had been weeks since she had first learned about Ginny and Harry's engagement. She had just finished planning the decorations with Ginny, which looked completely amazing, she had gotten Ginny's reception dress, and the engagement party was the next day. With all the hard work she had been doing she decided to relax a little on her favorite couch reading a new book. Given she only had 3 or 4 more things to do she decided to take some time off. At the same time, Ron was struggling with the bachelor party and the tuxes and robes everyone was going to wear. She laughed at him because he had it easy while she had been scrambling trying to make sure that everything was perfect, however he was struggling more than her. She had learned that Lavender and Angelina were the other two bridesmaids because Ginny felt bad if she didn't include Lavender. Hermione tried not to comment about it even though she still held a small grudge from what happened the morning after she broke up with Ron.

"Hello Mione." She heard a voice from behind her say.

She turned around to see George leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"Hi George." She said sitting up on the couch.

George made his way to the couch and sat down next to Hermione.

"Why aren't you working on the wedding?" He asked knowing how busy Hermione was lately.

"I decided to take a little break, besides the date is set a few days after Christmas, so I have time." She said

"How dare you slack on your Maid of Honor abilities? I will report this to Ginny immediately." He joked leading them into a few moments of silence, where Hermione returned to her book and George twiddled his thumbs. "Well, we should do something tonight, all of us, since your not busy."

"Or I could just read, that's fun too." Hermione suggested, not one for George's types of fun.

"Come one Mione, you can read any other time." He said scooting a little closer to Hermione.

Then with one swift movement he took the book out of her hands and threw it on the other side of the room.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, she started to get up but George pinned her down.

"Say you're going to do something fun with us tonight, you have to promise." He said.

"Fine, but let me go." Hermione felt very uncomfortable being this close to George.

George stayed a while longer looking into Hermione's brown eyes, judging if she was going to back out of the promise. At the same time, Fred walked down the stairs on to the odd sight.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupted." Fred teased the two, stating what it looked like.

George's face turned red and moved off of Hermione and on to the other side of the couch.

"No please don't mind me." Fred joked as he walked into the living room. "Actually, Ron, Harry, and I were just about to go play a game of quidditch, so if you could leave your girlfriend for a game, we would love to have you."

"Fred, shut up." George said while getting up. "Me and Harry on a team."

The twins left the room arguing about who was on whose team, while Hermione got up to grab the book that George had thrown across the room and then examined the pages making sure nothing was to badly damaged. Then she returned to the couch and continued reading.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called from up stairs, interrupting Hermione again.

Irritated that she couldn't get a little down time, Hermione walked up to where the voice was coming from and she slowly entered the room, scared to see a fuming Ginny. However as soon as she entered she saw the opposite. Ginny was dressed in a hiked up bubble skirt dress with a sweet heart neckline. The top of the dress was black and had a sequined empire waist. The skirt itself had lots of colors mostly fuchsia's and teals. She toped it off with a pair of simple back heels and a metal lace necklace.

"So I was planning on wearing this tomorrow night. What do you think?" Ginny asked giving a little turn so Hermione could see all angles.

"It's beautiful. You look amazing." Hermione said to the bride-to-be.

"Now we just need to find you a dress, cause I didn't take you shopping for nothing." Ginny said, starting to sort through Hermione's limited amount of dresses.

Ginny pulled out one and demanded Hermione to put it on. She went to the bathroom and slipped on the strapless dress. It was champagne colored, which complimented Hermione's pale skin. There was a ruched empire waist ribbon in gold that sat right above the 3-tier mesh skirt. There were small-embroidered details and the dress hit right about Hermione's knees. Then she walked into her bedroom to show Ginny, who started jumping for joy.

"There is only one problem." She said very seriously while walking around Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked scared.

"There is a unspoken rule that no one should be prettier then the bride… but I guess I can let this pass one time." Ginny said, and then went rummaging through her jewelry. "Here put these on, I don't wear them that much any way."

Ginny handed over a set of pair chandelier earrings, the pearls were hung from sterling silver. Hermione put them on and fell in love with them.

"Thank you Ginny, I think I am going to have a lot of fun tomorrow." Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.

"One more thing." Ginny went back through her closet and held up a pair of pewter colored, 3-inch heels.

Hermione noticed the decorative rhinestone accent on the straps. She slipped into them and buckled the back strap while leaning on Ginny for support.

"Mom come looked at this." Ginny shouted looking over Hermione.

Soon enough Mrs. Weasley was in Ginny's and Hermione's room and drooling over how nice Hermione looked. Then started a conversation with Ginny about Hermione's hair and makeup. Eventually, they decided without any of Hermione's thoughts. Once they were done Hermione changed out of her dress and met the boys down stairs for dinner while Ginny placed the outfit in a special spot for the next day.

…

"No one's doing anything tonight, right guys?" George asked as Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley clear the table.

"No we were just planning on staying here." Fred said mostly talking to Angelina, who was staying another night.

"Yeah, us too." Harry added, since Ginny was preoccupied.

"What about you two?" George asked Ron and Lavender trying not to hide his face of disgust.

"We didn't think you would want us to stay." Ron said.

"Nah, we are all good here. I bet all of us were just a little tired and edgy from the night before." George lied.

"Are you sure because we could just go?" Lavender suggested, for the first time not wanting anyone to feel uncomfortable.

"No, stay here, it'll be fun." Ginny said returning to the table. "So George why were you asking?"

"It's a surprise." George said with a lopsided grin, which made everyone at the table nearvous of what he was up to. "Just be up in Ron's room in pajamas."

They left the table and got ready quickly, excited now for George's surprise. Hermione put on her favorite pair of pajama pants and a light blue colored v-neck. Ginny insisted doing her hair, as always. Hermione looked in the mirror to see that Ginny had made it into a French braid side ponytail hairstyle and liked the way it turned out. After Ginny was done getting ready she met up with George, Harry and Ron the only other three that were there. Shortly after Lavender and Angelina arrived as well. George directed them to sit in a circle. Hermione found a spot against the foot of Ron's bed that was near Ginny and Harry who were already all over each other. Lavender and Ron took a seat the farthest away from Hermione (which she was grateful for) and Angelina found a spot to have enough room for Fred too. They talked a little, all about the wedding, the reception, up coming engagement party, and about the ring barer and flower girl (Bill and Fleur's kids). Fred bolted into the room holding a few bottles of Firewhiskey and butterbeers. George then closed the door and sat in between Hermione and Fred.

"This is a Muggle game I learned at Hogwarts called truth or dare." George said. Hermione was fully aware of what the game was and got ready to leave. "Someone starts out by asking truth or dare to a person of their choice. Then depending on the person says they either have to answer a question truthfully or do a dare of the asker's choice. Questions?"

"How do we know the person is telling the truth?" Ginny asked clearly interested in the game.

"One step a head of you." George reached into his pocket and pulled out mini vials of truth serum. "Drink up."

"What is the Firewhiskey for?" Harry asked.

"Fun." George said after taking his truth serum.

Hermione was hesitant, she had always opted not to play this game because of the immaturity of it but it had been a long week and she decided to let herself go. She slowly pulled the vial up to her bottom lip and tossed the liquid down her throat in one swing.

"Harry, truth or dare?" George asked taking the first chug of Firewhiskey.

"Truth." Harry said.

"Have you every thought about snogging Ron?" George asked.

"It was one time." Harry started out and everyone became grossed out. "I saw Hermione do it and just was wondering, not in a creepy way."

"That's disgusting mate." Ron said taking a chug of Butterbeer then passing it to Lavender.

"Angelina, truth or dare?" Harry asked taking the Firewhiskey from Ginny.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear Fred's clothes." Harry said.

Fred took of his shirt and gave it to Angelina. Who then wiggle out of her yoga pants and took off her tank top from underneath the oversized shirt. Then she sat back down on Fred's lap and kissed him, leaning against bare chested Fred who didn't bother trying to put another shirt on.

"That looks familiar." George said to Hermione, who just smile back.

"Then George, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Angelina asked tipping her head back to see him.

"Truth, I am scared about what Fred has taught you."

"Who do you like?" She asked already looking a bit tipsy, definitely a lightweight.

"I'll do a dare then." George said, getting a big reaction of disappointment from the group.

"Fine. Do a stripper dance." Angelina said.

George rolled his eyes, but got up slowly as the group started making cat calls. He made his way to a spot behind Lavender and Ron, who were already backing away.

"Careful all boyfriends, your girlfriends hearts will melt."

He started by opening his light blue button up shirt and doing pelvic thrusts. Everyone started laughing, but George kept a straight face as his fully took off his shirt and spun it over his head. His 6 pack was visible and his chest was defined from all the quidditch playing, Hermione felt a rush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks hoping no one caught her staring. He continued with his dance as he shook his butt and everyone cheered. Hermione just laughed at the confident Weasley, who started walking over to her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, he continued to rotate his hips as her cheeks became a very bright red to the point where she couldn't even look at him. Sensing how uncomfortable she was, he put he back on the ground and went over to Fred who was already getting up. They went back to back and George started swinging his shirt once again. When Fred got back to his spot in the circle, he returned to Hermione and sat on her lap sideways, finishing off his dance. Everyone clapped and Hermione pushed George off as he fell a very short distance to the floor. He got back to his seat and placed his arm around Hermione.

"Sorry bout that just wanted to make it authentic." He apologized.

"It's fine, just don't pick me." She whispered back.

"Won-won, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Truth."

"When are you going to propose to Lavender."

"I haven't thought about it, no earlier than a year though." He said without hesitation and Lavender to busy gulping down a butterbeer to listen. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

The game went on with laughter and Hermione was thankful she never got picked on. She did end up splitting part of a butter beer with George hoping it would get her to loosen up even more. As the dares got more embarrassing she was up to the point where she almost completely forgot about how busy she was, the Firewhiskey might have also helped.

"Hey no one has called on Granger." Fred pointed out on his turn. "So Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hermione said, scared that he was going to ask about George pinning her down.

"I dare you and George to go in another room, and take off a piece of clothing, your choice." Fred said, finding another way into Hermione's fear.

Hermione froze; she had never done this with anyone but Ron, who clearly didn't like her. She felt as if it had been her fault because she wasn't pretty enough and wasn't ready to disappoint another person. Tension grew in her mind, but in everyone else's eyes they just saw another dare. Trying her best not to show how panicked she was, she looked up at George whose eyes were sparkling in the low lit room. He had a comforting smile, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Just come with me." He whispered into her ear and got off the floor.

Hermione did the same and grabbed George's outstretched hand. She followed him to his room followed by the others. He closed the door when she walked in. She started trembling and fear was very clear in her eyes. She kept herself together, by trying to look interested in the room that they were in, but George just stared at Hermione. They both remained standing still.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. It's just me, a part of your family." George said.

She didn't move and couldn't even make eye contact with him. George stepped forward and took the bottom of her shirt off slowly. George was also nervous, sensing how uncomfortable Hermione was. He knew why Fred had said just them two in another room, obviously hoping for a little more than what happened that morning. He asked her to lift her arms, and then he pulled off the blue shirt revealing her midnight blue bra and small waist. She looked up into George's blue eyes.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, staring no where but into her eyes. "Look we're even. I don't have a shirt, you don't have a shirt. Don't worry I wont tell anyone I caught you staring either."

She shook her head, thankful that George hadn't laughed yet or even commented on her body. Her cheeks created a light blush at the last comment.

"There we go. Now put on your shirt and lets dare Fred." He said.

Hermione started reaching for her shirt when something came crashing through the window. Slowly, it rose out of its small form and became a woman. She had thin lips, hooded eyes, and a strong jaw. Her long, thick hair was tangle and a complete mess. She looked tired and fragile, but she was unmistakably Beallatrix Lestrange. George wrapped his arms around Hermione's bare torso, she cuddled closer to George for protection. Their cold skin pressed together, George holding tightly having no plans to let go.

"Oh, I am sorry was I interrupting?" Bellatrix sneered, noticing the state of the pairs lack in shirts. She stepped closer to the couple that then backed into the wall.

George placed Hermione behind him fully protecting her. Her small hands were placed on his shoulder blades and her head turned sideways resting against his strong back.

"What do you want?" George asked reaching for his wand with his free hand the other placed gently on Hermione's waist making sure she stayed where she was.

"For everyone to get what they deserve and Mudbloods don't deserve to be alive." Bellatrix moved closer. "Careful Hermione dear, boys only want one thing."

George was just about to grab his wand but Bellatrix flicked it away before he could grab it.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Bellatrix screamed, George swiveled around and bent down on top of Hermione just in time. "Aren't you two a cute couple? What happened to Ron, Hermione? Could he just not save you in time."

Bellatrix then flicked her wand and the lock clicked. The cry of her friends trying to break down the door humored Bellatrix enough to give George and Hermione time to make their way to the window. George grabbed Hermione and jumped while muttering a few words under his breath. They slowly descended on to the ground with George Hugging Hermione to his bare chest.

"We could've just Apparated." Hermione pointed out as she got off of George and started running away.

"Oh, yeah, I never thought of that." George said catching up with her.

They ran though the tall grass where they could barely see, so George reached his hand back and grabbed Hermione's to make sure he didn't lose her. They made it to a clearing where they stopped running and caught their breath. George looked up at Hermione who was hunched over trying to steady her breathing. He walked over to her, making sure that she was all right. Suddenly, they heard Belllatrix's laugh. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, not liking how close the sound was. She hugged him, trying not to squeeze too hard so she wouldn't suffocate the already panting boy. Bellatrix emerged from the tall grass, with her wand drawn and a sneer on her face.

"Awww, look at that. You still have the little gift that I gave you." She said talking about Hermione's scar, which she immediately covered up with her hand when she let go of George. "I do love you two together, but he's a pure blood and your muddy blood would just mess up his cleanliness, now wouldn't it?" Bellatrix came up and took George's chin, he shook it off and backed away placing one of his hands on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't care, no one does! Only a few sick witches and wizards that deserve to be in Azkaban!" George defended Hermione.

"Well then just back away from your little Mudblood girlfriend and you won't get hurt." Bellatrix said.

"No." George refused pushing Hermione behind him.

"We could do that too." Bellatrix waved her wand to kill George and he shut his eyes tight as he felt Hermione's small hands dig into his back readying for the attack.

"How many time do I have to kill you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she casted a stunning spell on Bellatrix who flew back and became unconscious. "Come on you two, dad is calling the ministry to get her out of here."

George stood there amazed as Hermione crept out from behind him, she made her way back to the burrow and George followed. Neither of the two said anything, still catching up on what just happened with Bellatrix.

George couldn't stand the silence, "It's surprisingly warm out here without a shirt, isn't it?"

Hermione could only muster a smile because she was still shocked about the events that had just happened. George wrapped his arm around her as they made their way inside an up the stairs. Where the group was waiting for them in the hallway. She immediately heard catcalls coming from them, but couldn't smile. Even though she now felt comfortable with being in only a bra in front of people she didn't feel comfortable talking about Bellatrix's return.

"I am going to bed." Hermione announced. "Good night everyone."

She turned to leave, but George stopped her before she could get far, "Wait, your shirt."

"Thanks." She mumbled, "For everything."

He pulled her into a hug. "Anytime."

Hermione returned a small smile then headed into her room where she never fell asleep.


	5. Old Friends

_Yay, finally on break. This one took a little longer than expected because of how tired I was was originally wrote it. Also, I got distracted with other ideas and was working on those instead of just on this one. I will do my best to upload the next chapter quickly, but I am kind of stuck on it. _

_Notes: If you have any ideas, on what should happen next please let me know in any form. _

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. :) **

**Chapter 5: Old Friends **

She walked down the stairs like every other morning and making this one was no exception. Hermione, as always, walked into an empty room, no one else up, and read until breakfast, but today she wasn't planning to read, she didn't even think about what she was going to do. As she reached the end of the cold, wood staircase she made her way past the normal living room spot where she sat and walked straight into the kitchen, where George was already sitting. His forearms were resting on the table and his hands were folded, his head sagged towards the table. She walked in silently and took a seat right across from him; she criss-crossed her legs and laid her hands in her lap. George was aware of her presence, but didn't say anything as he lifted his heads and allowed his hands to slip off the table and into his lap. A few times he opened his mouth to say something, each time closing it deciding not to share. Hermione chose to look everywhere but into George's eyes, she didn't know what to say either but not being able to take the silence anymore she started to say something.

"Anything happen after I went to bed?" She asked.

"No, we just cleaned up and then passed out as well." He said. "Listen, Hermione, I know….I mean…would you…well, um…can we talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about?" She asked not knowing where to start with his question.

"I don't know, I just want to talk about it with someone who was there, not my mom of course cause she will turn the conversation around to when we were um…lacking in shirts." He said trying not to make the last part a big deal.

Hermione understood what he was saying, just still a little speechless. She never thought Bellatrix would return, she thought that she had died. Then just last night, she reappeared out of nowhere.

"Hermione, what I am trying to say is what are your feelings about what happened?" He asked slowly getting more precise with his question.

"I guess, I'm still in shock and scared. I didn't think she would return, I mean there is no way someone could hide for that long of a time and not be caught or at least raise suspicion. Also, you were willing to risk your life for me; you thought she was going to kill me. We aren't that great of friends and you protected me." Hermione said stopping her rambling.

"Well, you are the brightest witch of our generation and besides even if I was gone, there would still be one of me left." He said, trying to joke.

"I just mean…." Hermione started then quickly stopped not knowing exactly what she meant. "Are you excited for the engagement party? I heard Katie Bell is going to be there"

"I guess, I'm just glad Ginny will stop bugging me about what I'm wearing. And there is nothing between me and Katie, why does everyone think that?" He said.

"I went though that clothing part yesterday before the…" Hermione started recalling the sequence of events; feeling like it was one of her nightmares. "You know."

"Hermione, I really don't want to scare you, but I have a bad feeling she is going to return. I was watching outside my window later last night when the ministry got here, they didn't seem to have her captured. I think she has escaped." He said, looking like he was going to say more but stopped because of the newly audible voices.

"What do you mean the ministry knew she was alive?" Molly, Hermione guessed, yelling at her husband.

"I mean that they had suspicious activity going on and suspected it was her, they never found her body." Arthur said, the voices slowly getting louder.

"Why couldn't you have warned us? This is directly related to Hermione and you decided to keep it a secret." Molly asked getting very angry.

"I am sorry but I didn't want anyone to be scared and what if it wasn't her, we would've gotten terrified for nothing." Arthur argued.

"But it is her! And this is practically our daughter we are talking about."

"We didn't know that." Arthur desperate to prove his idea was right but failing due to Molly's debating abilities.

"Better safe than sorry, I say." The two were now at the doorframe and the Silent Hermione and George were staring at the two. "Oh hello dears."

"Hi mom." George said acting like he didn't hear anything.

"Hello, Molly. Arthur." Hermione said acknowledging the wizard who was taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Look at the time, I better get going." Arthur said getting up right away.

"Be home in time for Ginny's party." Molly reminded him.

Soon enough, Arthur disappeared through the chimney and the other 3 continued with small talk. Eventually, Molly sent George to wake everyone up for breakfast and Hermione helped her lay out the food on the table.

"Honey, I don't really want to make you feel uncomfortable about anything, but was George taking advantage of you last night?" Molly asked.

"No, not at all. It wasn't what it looked like." Hermione explained. "It's a stupid muggle game and that was part of it, we didn't do anything I promise."

"Okay, but if anything ever happens where that is the case come see me." She said.

Hermione nodded and started on her breakfast before everyone sat down, she had a feeling the Ginny was going to run downstairs just to tell her that there wasn't enough time to eat breakfast, there was too much to do. As Hermione guessed, Ginny did and stole her away from the table after eating just a half a piece of toast. They started by cleaning up the house and with the help from their wands it was done quickly. Next, they set up the back yard for the party. Using a few spells that Hermione had read about, they made a white tent that had no walls. Down the support poles and draped across the ceiling, were midnight blue fabric. Underneath the tent there were many white circular tables each had only a centerpiece of flowers and chairs around for people to sit when they got their food from the buffet table. The only other thing was a wooden dance floor. The walkway to the tent was going to be lit up with small bursts of light, about knee height. Once Ginny approved the decorations, she demanded that they start getting ready.

Ginny went to town on Hermione. They both took long showers and combed through their hair till there wasn't a single knot. Ginny first took care of Hermione's nails. She cleaned, trimmed, and painted them a cloudy white and did the same for her toes. While Hermione's nails were drying, Ginny painted her own a medium blue color with shimmer, matching some hues on her dress. Then Ginny did Hermione's hair, in what she called a waterfall braid. Searching through Hermione's new makeup collection she picked out some products and used them, explaining what everything was and how you applied it, although Hermione wasn't listening because she convinced herself that getting ready for a party that was half as long as getting ready took was not practical. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; she had pink glossy lips, her eyes seemed to pop out because there were thin dark lines surrounding them, and her skin seemed flawless. She had to give all the credit for Ginny. If she were to every look pretty, it would be tonight. While Ginny was doing her hair and make up, Hermione changed into her dress, put on her earrings and strapped on her shoes. She laid back on her bed reading without any interruptions, which was a first time in a long time and did not think about her past relationship or Bellatrix once.

…

The sun had just started to set when Hermione decided to join the party. They sky was tinged with orange, but it was dark enough where the bursts of light helped her not to trip in her heels. The ten was starting to fill up, but knowing Ginny and Harry; there would definitely be more people. The majority of attendees were talking around tables, catching up on what they had been up to since Hogwarts. She looked around trying to find people that she knew to start a conversation with. She saw Seamus Finnigan chatting with Ginny and Harry, so she made a direct beeline for them.

"Hello Seamus. Hello Harry. Hello Ginny." She greeted them.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in a long time." Seamus said giving her an unexpected hug.

"Yeah, so what have you been up to?" She asked, noticing that Harry and Ginny left to mingle with their other guests.

"Nothing much really, I am playing quidditch right now for Puddlemere United." He said. "How about you?"

"Definitely a lot less than you, right now I am just a full time resident at the Burrow, but I am planning on doing something next year." She said, somewhat embarrassed about how unsuccessful she seemed.

"I like that." He said, confusing Hermione at first. "You're just going with whatever happens and living in the moment."

"You could call it that." Hermione said, not sure if that was a compliment.

There was a short silence, then Seamus spoke up, "Do you want a drink?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Hermione said.

….

**GEORGE'S POV (Kind of)**

George straightened out his black suit jacket and fixed his black skinny tie.

"Georgie, you ready yet?" Fred asked him, poking his head in their room.

"Yes, I am dear brother." George said making some final adjustments to his pale blue shirt.

"Good, the party is missing us."

"And everyone knows that it isn't a party without the Weasley twins."

The two walked out of the house leaving it empty, George stuck his cold hands in his pockets as he glanced over to Fred who had his arm draped over Angelina's shoulders and her arm around his waist, they were laughing and giving quick pecks on the lips on the walk up to the tent. He was jealous he wanted a relationship, but settle down in one, unlike Fred who probably had no thoughts of proposing to Angelina, ever. He had a feeling that he was going to be one of the only single guys there and with Fred going with Angelina, he tried to figure out who he was going to hang out with. As we walked into the tent he noticed all the care and thought his little sister had put into the decorations, he loved her and couldn't stand seeing her grow up, even faster than him. He immediately looked for her as Fred and Angelina went off to do their own thing. He spotted them and did his best to not knock into that many people as he caught up with them.

"Ginny." He said giving her a hug. "Everything looks so nice."

"Thank you." She said starting to crane her heck over the crowd of guests. "I have seen Katie somewhere around here… I saw her last over there…but…. oh, Katie is right over there."

"I think I'll talk to her later. Have you seen Hermione?" He asked. It had been running through his head that it was his responsibility to keep her safe and make sure Bellatrix didn't run off with her.

"Yeah and then she started talking to Seamus." Ginny said.

"Finnigan?" George asked recalling his fellow Gryffindor housemate.

"That's the one, I saw them go get drinks." Ginny added then excused herself to talk to another one of her guests.

George turned to the bar and sure enough there was Hermione talking and laughing with Seamus, he felt more relieved. He couldn't help but stare at the stunning girl. The lacey looking dress fit Hermione so well that he almost forgot that it was Ginny who dressed her up. He could see that she had grown about 3 inches and her normally bushy hair was sleek and put into a braided style that looked gorgeous. Fighting himself not to go over there and tell her how beautiful she looked, instead he went to talk to Katie, just to please his family. He noticed Katie was wearing a deep blue, simple floor length dress. Her blonde hair sat over her shoulders as she stood alone holding a glass of champagne.

"Hello Katie." George said.

"Hi George, so nice to see you again." She said, happy to see him, "How's the shop going?"

"It's doing well, no one has gotten seriously injured so that's always a good thing." He said. "How's quidditch?"

"Actually, I am now starting to work for the ministry in the recreational games department." She corrected taking a sip of the drink.

"That's great, maybe you could get me a few tickets for a world cup game?" He said gently elbowing her.

"I might, but we'll have to wait and see." She said, trying to get more flirtatiously.

"So anything else new?" George asked hoping to hear a boyfriend somewhere so he's family wouldn't pester him about getting together with her.

"No, not really, you?"

"Same, enjoying today." He said.

"Oh I love this song. Do you want to dance?" Katie asked tapping her toes to the new beat.

** "**I would love to but I think I'm going to say hi to some others." He backed out of the situation, knowing that next time her might not be so lucky.

She accepted it and still ran out onto the dance floor along with some other girls. He made his way around the tent looking for someone who he could talk to. He said Fred and Angelina were dancing together and Harry and Ginny were on the dance floor as well. He saw Luna and Neville swaying to the music, holding each others hand and talking. Then he looked over at the bar and noticed Hermione and Seamus still talking and laughing. _Great, _He thought, _I am truly one of the only single ones here. _

"Hello Mr. Weasley." He heard an assertive voice call from behind him.

George turned around and saw it was Oliver Wood. "Hey mate."

"It's nice to see you again, this is Lilah." Oliver said gesturing to a petite blonde woman on his right.

"Nice to meet you." George said. Lilah then left talking to another girl she recognized. "So how have you been Oliver?"

"I've been good, you know, still on the Puddlemere Reserve team, although. Lilah and I are talking about settling down having a kid or two, so I might have to change a career as much as I would hate it." He said, still with a smile on his face. "So are there any girls under your charm?"

"Nope, just focusing on the shop." He said, not liking the way the conversation was going at all. "So settling down, eh?"

"Yeah, I am planning on proposing to her on New Years Eve. Making it super romantic, like I tell her I want this New Year to be better than the last or something like this year I want to be the happiest man alive, then ask her to marry me." Oliver said taking a sip of what George assumed was Firewhiskey. "Haven't quite thought it out yet, but…George it'll be easy for you, don't worry about it."

With that Oliver walked away and George was already dreading the way this night was going.

…

**Hermione's POV **

Seamus had seemed to change so much, he had become mature and very intelligent. She got all of his jokes and he understood almost everything she was saying. She was enjoying their conversation, but thought it would be rude to just talk to him and no body else. So she said good-bye to him with the promise of at least one dance. She talked to Neville and Luna, who were one of the most amazing couples she had every met, then excused herself to give them some alone time. She talked to old Hogwarts classmates and talked about what they had been doing ever since the battle. She continued with her small talk conversation until Ginny took her out on the dance floor and they both moved to the music. Hermione was never one for dancing, but she was lost in the moment with her friend and really didn't care if people were staring at her. They laughed till the song was over, when an announcement was made about dinner being served.

They joined the line and got their food quickly, assignments appeared at the table. She found the table centered in front of the dance floor had her name on it Ginny to her left, George to her right and she took a seat all alone until the rest of the group arrived. George was next; she hadn't seen him all night, which was strange because normally a Weasley twin would be very easy to spot. He took as seat next to her and immediately started eating.

"Hungry much?" She asked picking at her own salad.

"Judgmental much?" He asked with his mouth full of steak.

"I was just asking." She said, leaving out the part where she also just wanted to talk to him.

"I am sorry I have not said this earlier, but you do look amazing tonight." He said swallowing his chunk of food.

"You can't even see my dress." She said.

"I saw it while you and Seamus we talking it up, because I just wanted to make sure Bellatrix didn't decided to go on and kill you here and didn't want to interrupt your very important conversation." He teased at the end.

"Thanks for your concern, but it is not needed. And me and Seamus were just catching up." She said trying not to make her newfound interest in the boy obvious.

"First step in love, denial." He continued to joke

Then, Lavender and Ron sat two seats away and Angelina and Fred then filled in the empty two seats. The last one to arrive was the couple of the night that was taking their time getting over to the table. They had already started on their meals because of how long it took Ginny and Harry. Fred and George were up to their usual antics, while Angelina and Lavender were talking about clothes. Ron joined on Harry's and Ginny's conversation of quidditch. Hermione mostly sat silently; occasionally she would laugh at a joke Fred and George made or quickly discussed a part of the wedding with Ginny. Once they were all finished with their dinners and George stood up and tapped a clean fork to his empty wine glass.

"Excuse me, I would like to have everyone's attention. " George said loudly and everyone became silent. "I haven't been to a ton of these so I'm not quite sure what to do, but I thought I would make a toast. I love my sister Ginny, she is beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and has turned into an elegant, responsible young lady. And so when I first saw Harry and Ginny dating, I was a little shocked. I mean, she was my little sister and I never expected her to be anything else like a wonderful wife or fantastic mom. The next reaction was that Harry was a lucky guy. I thought a bit about it and realize, that yeah it was okay for my sister to be dating a famous wizard who had defeated the dark lord on multiple accounts and was kind, thoughtful, and brilliant. You know he wasn't going to be as fantastic as me, but I think that the boy who lived would do. So I guess that was why I was thrilled for them when they announced their engagement. So to the happy couple, Ginny and Harry, for many happy years to come."

Everyone raised their glass and then took sips of wine. The music resumed and Ginny ran off with Harry on the dance floor. Seamus took Hermione to the dance floor as well and they danced for hours.

The guests started clearing out and slower songs came on. She rested her hands on Seamus's shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music, but never got closer than arms length. She was happy she saw him again and wanted to talk to him more, but the silent dance floor would've made their conversation very audible. She wasn't paying any attention to anyone surroundings her, until a voice popped up right next to her.

"May I cut in?" George Weasley asked.

…

**George's POV **

George sat at the table by himself, drinking yet another glass of wine. Everyone was out on the dance floor, but since he turned Katie down another time for not feeling well, he decided to act the part as well. He noticed guest slowly starting to trickle out as they said their goodbyes to Ginny and Harry and walked out the tent, down the path that seemed to be lit up by stars. The music started to slow down and the dance floor started to clear up so he could see almost everyone on the floor. Hermione, kept catching his eye, she was dancing awkwardly with Seamus, from what he saw. They weren't comfortable with getting close and didn't look like they were planning to either. Then he looked at Angelina and Fred, who seemed to be having the opposite problem, they were making out on the dance floor because his mom and dad went to bed. Then Ginny and Harry were just enjoying the moment of being wrapped up in each other's arms. That was what he wanted, but would never say it out loud because in his brother's eyes he was a free spirit who just had girlfriends for fun. He let the song finish, then got up to join someone on the dance floor because he had just seen Katie leave. He walked up to Hermione and Seamus at the start of a new song.

"May I cut in?" George asked.

"Yes, you may. " Seamus said letting his hands drop from Hermione's thin waist. "Hermione, I will send you an owl sometime, we should get together. Thanks for the awesome night."

Hermione nodded and watched him for a little while, the started dancing with George. George had no fear and brought her close right away. He folded his hands around the waist loosely sitting on her lower back. She was pulled against his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his shining blue eyes.

"I forgot to say that you look quite smashing yourself." She complemented.

"Before or after I took the jacket and tie off." He said. His light blue button up shirt was now bare and had the top 2 buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Both." She finished, then she rested her head on his chest and moved her hands to the back of his neck.

He knew she wouldn't have been able to do that is she wasn't wearing heels. He became very aware of his fast beating heart and hoped she didn't notice, but she moved closer to him and soon their breathing synced. He looked down at Hermione and he got off of him. He looked down into her eyes and started moving closer.

…

**Hermione's POV**

She scooted closer to him feeling comfortable, she realized that her dance with Seamus was very awkward and stiff; this one she just let George lead her. She became aware of how fast her heart was racing and as she rested her head on George's strong chest, it comforted her that his was going about the same pace. They matched up the breathing; Hermione liked how they fell up and down together with every sip of air. She felt eyes on her, so she looked up. His penetrating blue eyes were staring right through her. He was inching closer to her face and, not knowing it was possible, her heart rate increased. She starting closing her eyes in anticipation that their lips would meet. She gently reminded herself not to panic it was only a kiss. Then the last thing she thought was,_ I'm going to Kiss George Weasley_.


	6. Bending Time

_Leaving on a trip tomorrow so I decided to upload this one, not knowing how much time I will have for the next week. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to end it where it ends. Yay for the shortest chapter yet! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Enjoy :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 6: Bending Time**

He lowered his face even more and her heart raced. She slowly started closing her eyes and tilted her head up, so he wouldn't have to bend over as much. She continued to tell herself to stay calm and not freak out, act cool. One thought after another ran across her mind and her fear grew bigger as she waited. Not sure weather she was excited, but when she didn't feel his lips against hers, she peaked her eyes open and heard George's voice right next to her ear.

"We should go outside." He whispered.

Once she nodded in agreement, George dropped his arms from the embarrassed Hermione. She wanted to beat herself up for thinking that George Weasley would kiss a girl like her and for actually hoping it would happen. He took her hand and led her out a side of the tent. He led her out then dropped her hand, sliding his own into his pockets. She followed close behind him, secretly watching his confident strides. Every so often her would look back at her to make sure she hadn't disappeared. Hermione became aware how the distance between them was growing so she took of her heels and ran up to George, who had seen the ungraceful sight and was silently laughing. They continued walking in silence, not knowing exactly what to say. Eventually George stopped when the people in the tents looked like dots. He looked at the ground and was kicking the wet grass, while Hermione chose to look at the stars. She stared at the shining dots that hung in the sky and like always, was fascinated. She tried to distract the silence with her own thoughts, about how maybe why George was looking as the ground and why she was looking at the sky had something to do with their personalities or what they were going through. She laughed to herself about the thought. _I always just over think everything, don't I? _She thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw George change his view to the stars.

"Their brilliant, aren't they?" George asked getting closer to Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione said, not really wanting to talk to him, still embarrassed from the idea of George wanting to kiss her.

"You can see um better if you lay down." He said, starting to follow his own advice.

"But I might get grass stains." She pointed out. "Ginny would kill me."

"It really is a spectacular dress, but we have wands, remember? Best laundry detergent there is." He said already laying down. His hands were situated behind his head and one leg was crossed over the other.

There was a bit more silence. He patted a spot of damp grass next to him and reluctantly she got down on the ground. She flattened out her dress so she wouldn't expose too much of her leg and folded her hands flat on top of her stomach. He lifted one of his arms out from under his head and pointed to a spot in the sky.

"Do you see those 3 stars?" He said. "The really bright ones."

Hermione tried nodding, then realized that he probably couldn't see her motion, "Yes."

"Those make up Orion's belt. Follow the line of that to the left and you will see the star Sirius." He said. "It's the brightest star visible and every time I look at it I think of Sirius Black."

This time she nodded, not wanting to say anything. She had never had a close connection with Sirius, but still the pain of his death and how it affected Harry was hard on her. Reminded her of Sirius's murderer, her thoughts returned to the night before and shuttered at the idea that Bellatrix Lestrange could still be out there, hunting her down.

"And follow the belt to the right and you'll see Aldebaran." George said moving his hand and pointing to another spot.

He continued to ramble on about all the different stars you could see in the clear night sky. Hermione zoned his lecture out and just turned her head to watch him. This was the first time she had seen him so interested in something other then pulling pranks on people and making them laugh. She watched him as excitement filled his eyes when he explained yet another constellation or star and shared his vast knowledge about it. Aware that his audience had stopped paying attention, he stopped talking and looked at her, his gaze was playfully condescending.

"I was giving you a lecture about my knowledge on the stars and you weren't listening to me? Wow Granger, so mean." George said in mock hurt.

"Sorry, it's just that, how do you know all this stuff?" She asked knowing the twins disinterest in any other subject but charms and potions related to their products.

"Astronomy classes." George said as if it was obvious.

"And you are saying that you paid attention?" She said returning her gaze to the stars.

"Well, no. I only listened to the things I thought could impress a girl." He said, his gaze set on Sirius. "Which apparently wasn't enough to pass my O.W.L.s."

Hermione started locating the stars he had pointed out earlier, as if catching up on his mini lesson. "George, I have been selfish for the past month or so. You have been so good to me, with Ron and Bellatrix and everything else, but I haven't asked you how you're doing?"

"I'm fine." He said, too quickly. Hermione wasn't convinced.

"Come on, you must have something to say." She said. "Like if there are any problems in the shop or what's it been like since the war when you almost lost Fred or-"

"I'm fine Hermione." He insisted, more forcefully this time.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you never talked about it when he was in the hosp-"

"Don't worry about it." George interrupted, making the topic unusable in the conversation.

They laid there in silence on the moist grass. The ends of the blades ticked the parts of Hermione's back and legs that weren't covered. While watching the stars hang above her, she didn't realize how tired she was. Hermione did her best to stay awake, but slowly the weight of her eyelids became too much for her to fight and she fell into a deep sleep.

…

"So this is what a sleeping Granger looks like?"

"Shut up Fred, let her sleep."

"It's so... peaceful."

"It's not…I mean she's not an it."

"Go on defend your girlfriend, I won't tell Katie."

"Shut up mate, let's just get breakfast and wake her up later."

"Oh so it's okay not to wake her up, but you're completely fine with beating your own brother up."

"Whatever."

Hermione fluttered her eyes open to the scene of Fred and George hovering right over her. Both grew identical smiles at the sight of her eyes being open.

"She's awake." Fred said to George but his eyes still on Hermione.

"Mum told us to come wake you up."

"But George thought it was rude."

"She stayed up late."

"Not as late as the rest of us."

"She's been busy."

"So have we." Fred argued, and then turned to Hermione. "Nothing against you of course, just George being a pillock."

"Just be quiet Fred."

"But we've got to get our little Hermione down for breakfast."

"Oi, let her get up, she'll come down when she's ready."

"Or do you just want me to leave so you can have a snogging session."

"Fred!"

"Bout time you learned my name."

"Shut up you git."

"Could say the same to you."

"Guys, guys." Hermione said, not wanting to wake up to a fight. "Lets just go for breakfast; I'm up, so the discussion is over."

"Whatever Granger." Fred said.

"Ruining our morning fun."

"Get down quick." Fred started.

"Or Mum will kill ya." The two said in unison.

"Oh yeah, Hermione." George said, halfway out the door. He turned around and gave he one of his flirty smiles. "Good morning."

"No need to be kind to your girlfriend, she's' been holdin up breakfast."

"Not my girlfriend!"

The two continued arguing down the hall and from what Hermione saw, it turned into a pushing fight, resulting in Fred pushing George down the stairs. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't her regular room, but instead Fred and George's. She got up and noticed she was still in her dress and the shoes were right next to the bed. She rushed over to her room to get changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. She did her best to clear her face from most of the make up, but some of it was too stubborn to wipe off, before she headed downstairs she undid last night's hairstyle and tied it into a ponytail. Then she walked down to the already eating table. She didn't attract much attention when she took a seat between Ginny and George. She served herself some sausage and fried eggs.

"Sleep well?" George asked taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, although how did I get in your room?"

"Well Angelina and Lavender left for the night so, Fred slept with Ron and Harry with Ginny. Since, you fell asleep last night outside I carried you to my room so Ginny wouldn't wake you up when she was getting ready for bed and I was going to bed at the same time as you, so it worked out."

Hermione just nodded and finished breakfast quickly. Once she cleared her spot an unfamiliar owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands. Everyone was silent and had paused from their eating. Hermione opened the letter carefully and slowly pulled out a piece of paper from inside.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ It was so nice seeing you at the engagement party last night and I was disappointed I had to leave before we could make plans to meet up again. So if you could just send Oliver (the owl) back with a date when you are free, that would be brilliant. I hope we can get together soon. _

_ Seamus _

"Hermione, who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Seamus." She said, with a smile growing on her face, but she didn't exactly know why.

"You guys are going on a date, aren't you?" Ginny practically screamed. She hopped out of her seat and ran up stairs dragging Hermione right behind her.

"So tell me, what does it say?" Ginny said taking a seat on her bed, ready to assess what preparations needs to be done.

"Um, he said it was nice seeing me, he was disappointed we didn't make plans last night, his owl's name is Oliver, and he wants to know a night where I'm free to get together with him." Hermione summarized standing in front of the overly excited Ginny.

"Oh, write him back saying your free next Saturday." Ginny said already getting out a piece of parchment.

"But I have your Bachelorette party Saturday." Hermione said as she leaned over the parchment with a quill in her hand.

"Oh right, then Friday."

Hermione took her time writing out a response, trying to make her handwriting look neat and her words carefully chosen. Then she gave the letter back to Oliver who flew out the open window in their room.

"Well, we must begin getting you ready." Ginny said starting to sort through her clothes.

"But Gin, it's in a week I'm sure it doesn't take that long to get ready." Hermione said, knowing how Ginny over reacts.

"Hermione this is your first date with your potential husband, it will take as long as we need."


	7. First Dates

_So sorry that this one is short, I am planning to upload a second one today because it's Christmas. I hope you have a Happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays!_

**DISClAIMER: I am simply borrowing the characters since they are at rest and letting my imagination run wild. I assure you I will return them when I am done. (AKA I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise if you didn't know that already) **

**Chapter 7: First Dates**

The cold air started tickling Hermione's skin, which given that Ginny's picked out her outfit, there was quite a bit showing. She tugged at her very short black skirt. She became afraid that maybe Seamus forgot or it wasn't the right day or time or place, even. She pulled out the letter again and read it over.

_Sounds great! How about the Leaky Cauldron at 6 on Friday? Can't wait and I'll see you there. _

_ Seamus _

Just as she was about to go inside, then she saw Seamus walking down the Alley. He was wearing a white button up collared shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a black skinny tie hung loosely around his neck. He also wore a pair of black slacks and a pair of simple black shoes. He smiled as he saw Hermione in her black miniskirt, a black-cropped sleeve jacket, and skintight white tank top. Her red pumps matched the color of her red clutch and raised her about 4 inches. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few loosely curled hairs in the front framing her face and she had a light layer of make up making her eyes stand out and look darker.

"Wow, you look incredible." Seamus said, looking over Hermione. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Thank you and no worries I got here early anyway." She lied; she had actually arrived a few minutes late because Ginny insisted to do so.

"Well, shall we?" He asked opening the door for her.

"We shall." She responded and walked through the door before him.

He followed her into the busy pub. Wizards were gathered all around the bar watching the mini scale 3D Quidditch match, replicating the one up on the screens levitating above it. The majority of the witches where in packs, sitting at tables, desperately hoping that one of the wizards would turn around and notice them so they could have a little fun. Hermione slowed down not knowing where to go next, so Seamus made his way around her and she followed him to a booth in the back corner. The pub was warm and swimming with excitement, thankfully their booth was far back enough for the cheers and chants of Quidditch watchers wouldn't disrupt them too much.

"I know I've already said this, but you look very nice Hermione." Seamus said.

"Thank you and same to you." Hermione replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Is Butterbeer fine?' Hermione nodded as Seamus called over one of the waiters to take their orders. "So how have you been doing?"

"Good, just, you know, enjoying life." She said, trying to make a connection from their conversation at the engagement party. "You?"

"Same, busy with practices and games, of course. Mostly just scrimmages, but still lots of work." He said, receiving his Butterbeer and taking a large chug.

"Oh right, I don't really follow Quidditch, so how are you guys doing?" She asked, trying to make sure her uninterested in the topic wasn't visible.

"Pretty good, not as good as last year, but were are playing again Sunday and I believe we are suppose to win." He said. "You should come."

"On Sunday?" Hermione asked, not exactly paying attention to what he said.

"Yeah, you need a break from the planning to have a bit of fun."

"I don't know…there is still a lot of planning to do for the wedding." She was ready to turn down his offer before he even asked the question. "We still need to figure out colors, everything about the reception, the invitations…"

"Come on, it'll be fun. You have plenty of time to do all those things and it looks like the weather is treating us nicely this year." He begged.

"And I have the bachelorette party tomorrow, so I may be really tired on Sunday." She came up with excuses.

"Oh, what are you doing? Cause the Bachelor party isn't till the end of November." He took another sip.

"I'm not telling you." Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer. "We don't want any boys crashing it."

"Oh, come on. You really think I would do that?" He jokingly pouted and Hermione just smiled.

After a little longer of forced conversation and a few more Butterbeers, the talk became easy and Hermione found herself laughing at every one of Seamus's jokes, funny or not. When she finished what she assumed was her 5th Butterbeer, most of the Quidditch watchers were gone and quite a few women had left with them. There were only a few left at the bar drinking away their sadness from the loss of their favorite team and the loss of a handful of Galleons and Sickles from their pockets. Seamus shot down another round of Butterbeers from the waiter and paid the check. Hermione followed him out the door and they walked in silence down Diagon Alley. The goose pimples on her arm had returned and she shivered as she took another teetering step on the cobbled road. Hermione had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was late given that she only saw one person stumbling home along Diagon Alley, singing drunkenly. He walked up to Seamus and put his finger on his chest, Seamus just smiled.

"You… you better watch out. Women, they'll break your heart, then step on it… till it shatters into a million… pieces, and then burn it, burn it to ashes…after they pick up all… those… pieces." He said with a slurred voice, swaying. "She said I cheated, I… did not cheat, I only kissed… another girl, multiple times!"

Seamus took the finger off his chest and said good night before leaving the man to continue to stagger along. Hermione laughed a bit and Seamus smiled at the last line the man had said.

"No I only made out with another girl, that's not called cheating at all." Seamus repeated, getting a few laughs himself.

"Honestly, who would want to cheat? I mean it's not like you get any benefits from it. He had a girlfriend or wife, whoever she was, who would be willing to kiss him, but instead who goes for someone else. And if he didn't like this girl that supposedly broke his heart so that's why he cheated, then why didn't he just break up with her in the first place?" Hermione asked, realizing that the statement she had just said could be used to maybe clear things up with Ron. Hermione then realized that he didn't have anyone who wanted to kiss him all the time, so he went to Lavender.

"Well, just for fun you know. Do something different, we only live once, right?" Seamus said, then seeing the look on Hermione's face at the fact he just said cheating was fine, tried to back up his sentence. "It's not okay, at all, but I just wanted to state the other perspective."

"Well, I suppose that's nice." Hermione not meaning what she said., fully convinced that only she was right. "I just wouldn't ever think that way. Because if there is something wrong in your relationship then you should talk it out, not retaliate and just try to get lucky with someone else."

"You sound like you have gone through this before." Seamus said.

"With Ron. But it was both our faults. I didn't communicate, nether did he, so he ran off with Lavender." Hermione said bitterly, but realized that she owed Ron an apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring past relationships into this."

"No need, at least your on speaking terms with him." Seamus said, obviously not in constant communication with Ron.

"Er, well, we can talk about this later, but why ruin a great night with my complaining." Hermione said as a way to shoot down the topic.

"Yeah, and why ruin a great night by us parting?" He asked, the question was clearly rhetorical. "Do you want to grab a cup of tea at my flat?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely." Hermione said.

She took his arm and with a pop they were at Seamus's flat. It was nicely laid out and seemed rather lived in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be lovely." She said.

The entry way was simple and plain. A storage closet was opposite of the door. Seamus led her to the right. It was open and meant for entertainment. There was a kitchen in a U shape and from what she could tell it was extremely high-end, not that she would expect less from a Quittich player. There was a kitchen table in the center of the open space that the entry way led into. Next to the kitchen there was a living room, which had two French doors leading outside to a patio. Every thing else was in closed off rooms. There was a laundry room, a bathroom, a bedroom, another storage closet, and a workout space.

"Wow this is pretty impressive." Hermione said looking around his bedroom, which is where the tour had stopped.

The walls were a grey with purple undertones and his comforter matched with its purple, blue, grey, and black stripes, all different thicknesses. There wasn't much more in the room, just two side tables, a dresser, and empty bookcase.

"Well, whenever there's a break from season I got to find something to do." Seamus said from sitting at the edge of his bed. "So my most recent projects have been working on this flat. Still a lot to do, but I am getting there."

"Better than staying at your ex boyfriend's house." She added under her breath, but loud enough for her to hear him.

"But they are like your family, so it's okay." He said getting up. "Besides, your still young, lots of time to figure out what you want to do."

"But I am the same age as you, an your already well off." She said following Seamus into the kitchen where he started up tea.

"Oi, Hermione, stop worrying about it. Everyone knew your were going to do something great and you have, with defeating the dark lord and all, but I know your going to be successful and since your good a pretty much everything, it shouldn't be hard." He said leaning his lower back against the counter.

"Thanks." She said moving next to Seamus, feeling lame that thanks was all she could come up with.

"Things will come in time. Just wait you'll be doing brilliant things and look back at this and remember how stupid you were being for not thinking that too." He turned to her and got closer. "And you have gotten absolutely beautiful."

She felt herself inching closer to Seamus, who lifted up his hands and began to tilt her chin up. She followed his lead and closed her eyes. She could feel Seamus's breathes getting closer and soon enough felt them about a centimeter away. She readied herself for the kiss, but then felt another presence in the room. Scared it was Bellatrix she backed up quickly and whipped her head around to see a horse made up of blue light dancing around the open flat then quickly fade.

"Oh Seamus, I am so sorry, but I think I have to go." Hermione said, reaching for her clutch. "Ginny just sent her Patronus and I think she needs me."

"Yeah, no problem." Seamus said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"We should get together again." Hermione offered.

"Yeah, are you doing anything on Halloween?" He asked.

"I am going to be at the Burrow for their little party, you should come." She invited.

"Brilliant, I'll be there." Seamus said. "Just send me the details."

"Great." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for this fantastic night." Then apparated to the Burrow.

She landed in the empty living room; she guessed that everyone was asleep given how late it was. So she quietly, yet quickly ran up the stairs to the shared room with Ginny.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked at the shocked Ginny.

"Oh good you got my Patronus." She said calmly as she removed the look from her face and plopped down on her bed.

"Ginny why did you call me here?" She asked.

"Oh I just thought that you were taking a really long time and you can't get in bed with someone on the first date, so I called you home." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Ginny, we were just having a good time, there is nothing wrong with that." Hermione said changing into her pajamas, realizing how tired she was.

"Yes, but I like you two together and didn't want it to turn into a one night stand." Ginny climbed into bed. "So how was the date?"

"It was good, kind of awkward at first. But you got your wish, he is coming over on Halloween." Hermione sat on the edge her bed.

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed. "Hopefully George won't be too jealous."

"Why would he?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, have you not noticed?" Ginny said in shock.

"Notice what?"

"The way he looks at you, how sweet his is to you and I know he's the sensitive one between the two, but he is never that nice to anyone else." Ginny pointed out.

"No, he as just been nice because of all the stuff I have been going through." Hermione argued although, she wanted to hear more about George fancying her.

"What about when Fred makes fun of him? They tell each other everything and Fred has made it very clear that George might have something going on for you."

"I don't think that's why…"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ginny asked, this was information she wanted to hear. "Did you snog or something? Did you shag? And I was all concerned about you and Seamus-"

"Ginny! I would never do that to your brother or with your brother or whatever." Hermione's face grew bright red. "Fred just walked in on George pinning me down because I originally wouldn't agree to play truth or dare."

"He likes you." Ginny said confidently, then turned to lay on her back.

"He does not." Hermione climbed into bed and switched off her lamp.

"Uh huh." She heard Ginny say in the darkness.

Hermione just rolled her eyes instead of trying to argue with Ginny because she knew it was useless. She kept telling herself that it was not true and George would never like her, but in her dreams she thought of what it would be like with the two of them together.


	8. Cure Candies

_I hope this long one makes up for the shorter ones the last few times. I had to break up this chapter into 2 because of the original length. Happy Holidays and enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 8: Cure Candies**

"Up again late Granger. Would've expected more from you." George said gently waking Hermione up. "Oi, Ginny get your butt down for breakfast!"

Hermione opened her eyes; this time gratefully she was in her own room. Ginny was also getting up, however she moved much faster and was already stretching her arms high above her head while yawning.

"So now you're treating your girlfriend better then me, I see how it is." Ginny teased. "I thought you were different, you know, family first."

"She's not my girlfriend! How many times do I have to tell you and Fred?" George said, still kneeling by Hermione.

"Not enough, apparently." Ginny gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Good Moooorning."

Once Ginny left the room Hermione slowly got up too. "So how was your daaate?"

"None of your business, but good." Hermione said following George out of the room.

"Seeing him again?" George asked.

"Halloween, he's coming over, if your mum thinks it's fine." She said scanning George's face for any hints of jealousy, none present.

"Fantastic, I never got to talk to him at the party, since you were hogging him up." He said taking a seat at the table. "And mum will be fine with it, I'm sure."

"Granger, I already filled your plates, same with you Georgie. Given we've got a lot of hungry people in this house, didn't want to you miss out on breakfast, the most important meal of the day." Fred said, his face stuffed.

Hermione knew Fred and George were constantly trying out inventions on people before putting them on the shelves and she wasn't exactly into being a test dummy today. She looked at Harry who imply shrugged.

"I didn't see anything." Harry said.

Hermione saw looks fly across the table from Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and Angelina, trying to catch Fred flashing one of his revealing smiles, she guessed. One by one they slowly lowered their heads and continued on with breakfast, so Hermione took it as an okay to start on her plate as well. Hermione started feeling uncomfortable, thinking everyone was hiding something from her, she checked to see what George was doing about it, knowing that he knew his brother better than anyone. However, he was almost halfway done with his food, clearly not concerned that Fred had slipped him anything. She deemed it was safe and started eating, and after her first bite she realized how hungry she was. Once everyone was done, Ginny dragged her away. She placed Hermione on her bed and started going through clothes for them to wear for her Bachelorette party.

"It's really hot, isn't it?' Hermione said as Ginny was digging through her closet.

"No it isn't, actually it's really cold." Ginny said taking a break from the search. "It's raining outside."

"Well, I am feeling really hot, I'll just change." Hermione said picking out a tank top and pair of short shorts that would hopefully cool her down.

"Wait, Mione." Ginny said before she got changed. Ginny lifted her cold hands to Hermione's forehead. "You're burning up. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Just now." Hermione said.

Ginny than started pulling it all together, "Fred!"

Ginny then stomped out of their room and Hermione got quickly changed into clothing that would cool her off. She heard Ginny yelling at her older brother and realized that he did slip her something.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "Mom! Can you come up to Fred and George's room?"

Hermione made her way up to Fred and George's room meeting up with Molly. She saw George lying on top of his bed, in only boxers and a wet washcloth on his forehead. Molly looked at them.

"Aren't you two cold?" Molly asked, both about to answer and explain it all, but Ginny started before the could.

"Fred slipped them one of his inventions, so now they are really hot." Ginny said.

"Thanks for the complement and all but you're my sister and I have never thought of you in that way." George said, he seemed perfectly fine with being the test subject.

"Oh be quiet George." Molly said, clearly very angry. "Fred how do you reverse this?"

"Don't know." Fred asked. "But they work brilliant, it's a new model of Fever Fudge."

"How long do they last?"

"Don't know, mum, this is the first time I've tested them."

"Come on you two we are going to Saint Mungos." Molly said already leaving the room.

"No mum!" Fred called after her.

"What Fred?" Molly asked, keeping her cool.

"We can't go to Saint Mungos." George said.

"Then people might know about our new inventions." Fred finished.

"Hermione, has a party to go to tonight and she can not be sick. We are going!" Molly yelled.

"But we can't!" Fred said. "I'll look through books to see how to heal them myself, but we can't go."

Molly paused, thinking about Fred's proposition. "What were you thinking when you did this?"

"That it would be the perfect time to test out a new product." Fred said, his smile still present.

"Don't you ever think? I am fine with you testing it on yourselves, but on others, it is not okay." Molly said, very sternly, but not as mad as she usually was. "Figure out something, or I am taking them to Saint Mungos."

Molly turned around to leave and behind her back the twins were having a silent celebration. Ginny glared at them then left also.

"If you tested it on George, then why would you need to test it on me?" Hermione asked.

"Because George was expecting it, he always is, so I wanted to see if you noticed anything different about breakfast." Fred said. "Also to give you two time alone in little amount of clothing."

"Well, it didn't taste different." Hermione said ignoring the last bit Fred said. "Well I have to get ready. "

"You can't" Fred said.

"And why is that?"

"Because then we don't know when the effects wear off."

"George is here and I can tell you." Hermione said ready to leave.

"It will give you precious make out time with George."

"I'm leaving." Hermione said, but before she could walk out the door Fred was in front of her, not letting her through.

"I don't know all of the side effects." Fred said. This time more softly like it would get Hermione less angry.

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"As in you could turn into a bird or a toad or something." Fred said, his smile even more mischievous.

"What?" Hermione screamed this time hitting Fred.

He was too strong and he grabbed both of her fists and spun her around. He wrapped her arms around herself, keeping his firm grip on her wrist. She struggled to get out but he pushed her on the bed and ran out of the room and from the sounds for various locks on the door, meant she was stuck in there for good. George was just laughing, still lying on the bed. Hermione tried various charms to unlock the door, but it was no use so she made her way back to the empty bed.

"Your brother's a git." Hermione said.

"No need to tell me that." George said still lying on the bed. "But it's bloody brilliant, I am sweating and everything."

"Great." Hermione said lying down as well. "I have a massive headache." They were silent for a while, both laying, both wearing little clothing. "So what is this for?" Hermione finally asked.

"Well this is a revised version of fever fudge, more for pranking people not getting out of class. Along there lines we want to do something like colds, and well, that's how far we have gotten so…"George said sitting up, noticing Hermione's discomfort with him only being in boxers. "I'll put on some shorts."

She did her best not to stare as he crossed the room to his closet and slipped on a pair of khaki shorts that sat low on his hips. Instead of returning to his own bed, he sat on the edge of Hermione's.

"Don't act like you weren't staring." He teased. "Flying everyday helps keep all of this." He gestured to his abs.

Hermione didn't say anything, her head throbbed too much to come back with anything but a smile and blush. He could tell Hermione was in pain due to Fred's little joke.

"Do you need anything? Cause I'm sure that mum would be more than willing to bring us something." He offered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine for now. How are you not getting any symptoms?"

"My head hurts like hell." George said bringing his hands to massage his forehead. "Here." He grabbed a glass and his wand from his nightstand. He tapped the glass with his wand and it filled up with water. "I swear I didn't do anything to it, you just need water, it'll help." At first Hermione refused, but George quickly won the fight and she drank down the glass in one gulp and he filled it up again.

Just as she was taking the refilled glass from him, "If your head hurts then you should lay down."

"I thought you would never ask." He said as he lowered himself on to the small bed.

"I meant on your own bed." Hermione said through some giggles, but nevertheless scooted over so George could have half of the bed.

They laid together not speaking a word, except for George summoning his damp washcloth from his bed. Hermione was still just staring at the ceiling, trying to makes sure that she never touched George. She ended up occupying only one third of the bed and his muscular frame took up the rest. He constantly continued to fill up her water glass, which she was sipping much more slowly and eventually levitated it to another nightstand.

"How long is this going to last?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure the Snackbox version lasted up to 12 hours, this one could last, more." He said.

"Why would anyone want to go trough this just to skip class?" Hermione moaned as she turned on her side to face George.

"Well, the other versions don't put you through the symptoms as much, its just mostly the temperature so when you go to the nurse, she sees your burning up. All visual, you know. In the same sense we made them difficult to cure, so it can keep you out of class longer." George explained turning his head to Hermione. "That's also why we are thinking of adding a Cure Candy to the Snackboxes, so you can choose which class to skip then cure yourself so you're not miserable through the next. Although it would take sometime, like the temperature dropping slowly, to make it a bit more realistic."

"Wow that's actually really smart." Hermione said, amazed but not too shocked that George was smart; he did started up a joke shop after all.

"No need to sound so shocked, we didn't steal all of our ideas from Zonko's." George joked.

Hermione noticed that she was no longer hot, but now freezing cold. She started shivering and her teeth clattering. She pressed them together embarrassed by how loud they were, she saw George looking over at her. "Sorry."

"You got the chills now, I'm guessing. Here come closer." George said lift up one arm, inviting her to lie by his side.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just grab a blanket." Hermione insisted as she started getting up, but her head continued to throb so she reluctantly accepted his offer.

She scooted over right next to him and laid her head on his warm chest. He wrapped an arm around her shivering body.

"Sorry if I'm a bit sweaty, the chills haven't kicked in for me yet." He said, as he started rubbed up and down Hermione's thin arms.

"It's fine, it's actually kind of nice that you're warm." She commented.

"Hope Seamus doesn't mind." George teased and Hermione shot him a glare. "Sorry, just saying." They returned to their silent state, which was surprisingly not awkward.

"George." Hermione said in a weak voice. "Have you started making that Cure Candy yet?"

"Well, yeah, but we haven't started testing it yet." George said. "It's not like we are going to test it on you, we already did this, not going to do it again. "

"I know, I was just wondering." Hermione said, although her mind was elsewhere, if it didn't wear off then she was going to continue being their test subject.

"Just get some rest." George started rubbing circling on her back in an attempt to calm her.

"But I just slept, I wont be able to fall asleep and I should be trying to find a cure for this thing so I can go to the party tonight." Hermione said getting a weird look from George, knowing that she was not the type for parties. "It's for Ginny, when I get married I will definitely not have one."

"And who is that your marrying, Seamus?"

"None of your business." Hermione snapped, which led George to taking his hands off her for just a second, holding them up in surrender. Once she gave him a satisfied, short laugh, he returned to the circular motions.

Hermione rose and fell with his breathing and listened to his steady heartbeat as it dragged her into sleep. She draped an arm over his abs and drifted away into her dreams. Even when George started to hear her breaths become steadier he continued making the circles on her back, not being able to sleep himself. She comforted him, just being there right next to him. He let his thoughts go and run back to when Fred was in the hospital in critical condition, how he felt so weak and helpless, as he watched his brother struggle between life and death. Now with Hermione, so reliant on him it was the first time he really felt needed and strong, ready to protect her.

Then the door creaked open and Fred came rushing in, "How are you guys-" He started, then noticing the sleeping Hermione, a mocking grin grew on his face and his voice lowered to a loud whisper. "I was going to ask how you guys are doing, but I see that you are _completely_ fine."

George grabbed an unused pillow and hit it right on Fred's stomach, "Shut up. It's miserable, she's been shaking for the past half an hour."

"Looks like we'll need to water it down." Fred said, George swore he heard a hint of concern in Fred's last statement. Fred kneeled by the bed and looked at the sleeping Hermione. "She looks so peaceful, it's relaxing."

"Obviously you haven't seen her when she's having nightmares." George recalled the first night he shared a room with Hermione and the dream that woke him up with her screaming.

"Really? I suppose to took that opportunity to comfort her with your manliness." Fred joked, still looking at Hermione.

"Shut up Fred, it was scary. She was screaming and she looked like she was in so much pain." George said. "Besides, her and Seamus have stuff going anyway."

"That's what's going to stop you?" Fred asked. "Remember Georgie, its just Seamus. He's nothing special."

"But he means a lot to her, I think she really likes him." George whispered back, trying not to wake Hermione.

"Yeah she likes him so much she's sleeping with you." Fred gestured to her head lying on his chest. "George, you can't just give up. You own a successful business which is making you bloody rich, you are funny, caring, and if we are twins like they say we are, then you must be good looking." Fred was not letting him give up on yet another girl. "Seamus is a git. You are way better than him and you know it. It wouldn't hurt for you to just-"

"Fred." George stopped him. "I am not going to but into her life and ruin it. I am not going to mess up anything for her, she has already gone through enough of that in her relationships."

"George, you are already in her life." Fred pointing out the current position George was in. "And I am not letting you give up. Besides, one thing came out of this conversation."

"And what's that Freddie?" George asked.

"That you admitted to fancying her." Fred said as he got up to leave the room.

"I do not! You prat!" George quietly yelled.

"Think back on that conversation, never once did you deny that you liked her." Fred said halfway out the door.

"But never did I say I liked her." George called after Fred, who cut him off by shutting the door.

George quickly looked down at Hermione, hoping that the exchange between him and Fred didn't wake her up. Relieve when he still saw her fast asleep, he stopped rubbing her back and returned his hand to her arm.

"I never said you could stop." Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you up?" He asked more concerned that she heard the conversation he just had about her.

"No Fred did, by slamming the door." She said still muffled, relief overcame his nervous thoughts.

"Sorry bout him." George apologized for his brother.

"Don't say sorry for him, he owes me so much." Hermione said more clearly as she got up from George. "The good thing is the chills and headache stopped, so you don't have to hold me." Hermione yawned.

"Well I just started to get my chills so you better come back here." George lied but didn't want Hermione to leave his side. "It comforts me more when you're here, because I know Bellatrix can't take you."

Hermione looked at him doubting for a while then returned to her spot right next to him. "If this didn't cured by tonight, I will be your product tester for the Cure Candies."

"But we don't know what they might do." George said his voice filled with concern.

"They are supposed to cure me." Hermione said like it was obvious. "I have a party tonight for your sister and I will go."

"But we don't know the side effects." He was not going to let her take it, but found some humor that they had switched roles.

"Whatever you say." Hermione caved, although she wasn't going to listen to George.

"But Mione-"

"Shhh George, trying to sleep." She said into his chest. "Oh and George."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know you don't have the chills." With that she fell asleep with George's stomach bouncing as he chuckled.

"You real are the brightest with of your generation." He said softly.

"Mm-hm."

…

Hermione woke up and checked the clock immediately. 3:52, it read and she became panicked knowing the party started in about an hour. She looked at George who was still asleep under her. She lifted his arm that was draped around her shoulder then placed it over his stomach about where hers was. She made it to the end of the bed and hopped out of it, doing her best not to wake George. Quickly she tiptoed on the icy floor.

"Aloha Mora." She said quietly as the door clicked to unlock. She had remembered that Fred didn't put any additional locks on the door when he left the second time.

Her head throbbing she ran down the hall trying to find Fred. She made her way down the stairs and found him sitting in the living room reading a book. _That's an odd sight, _She thought. Trying not to get distracted she went around the couch and Fred noticed she was here.

Before he had any time to question how she got out of the room, she spoke first. "George mentioned something about you guys inventing a Cure Candy, where is it?"

Fred gave a mischievous smile than ran up the stairs, Hermione followed closely behind him even though her head hurt with every new step.

"I'm surprised that you got out of the room." Fred said as he continued to climb the steps.

"Well you didn't lock it as thoroughly the second time you left." Hermione said.

"Wait." Fred said stopping suddenly. "So you heard the conversation?" Fred had the same amount of fear in his eyes that George had when he asked this question.

"No, why what did you talk about?" Hermione asked as they started running again.

"Oh, nothing, just some new products, top secret." Fred said, while finishing his sentence he was at a room that Hermione remembered was Ron's old room.

"What's in here?" She asked.

"The guest room." Fred said as he pushed open the door.

It looked much different, now housing two twin beds that were made and a nightstand in the middle. There wasn't much else in the room but a door that used to be Ron's closet. They had all moved rooms when they believed it was safe to return to the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione moved to the third floor into Bill and Charlie's own room, Harry and Ron on the second floor into Fred and George's old room which Molly was kind enough to remove the gun powder smell, and Fred and George moved to the fourth floor while their parents moved to the first floor in Ginny's room. Molly encouraged it so they could have a fresh start since they abandoned it at very dark times, and Ginny and Hermione were all for it given they were in a very small room. Percy's old room and Ron's old room remained empty but updated for whenever the rest of the family came home.

Hermione followed Fred to the closet door as he pulled out a small shiny key and unlocked it. She never remembered there being a lock on that door but was sure that Fred and George had added it for extra storage. He opened the door and started sorting through the items on the shelves. Hermione couldn't see past Fred all that well, but she could see that the shelves were filled with white boxes stacked 2 or 3 high on each level, each was labeled in messy black hand writing that she couldn't make out. Fred seemed to find the box he was looking for, he took it down and walked across the room to one of the beds. He placed the small box down and opened it. Hermione rushed to his side seeing that the box contained a folded piece of parchment and one he lifted it, revealed four candies in orange wrappings.

"These are our test products, products in testing." Fred said as he pulled out one piece of candy and put the rest away. "We keep a closet full of the actual products and a recipe in little boxes. Although when you open the door with any key but this one." Fred lifted the key he had still in his palm. "You wont be able to get to it. That way we can keep the snoopers out and no one can tamper with our products. And imagine what our mum would do if she found out. We would be dead."

"How do I know it will work?" Hermione asked examining the small candy she had in her hand.

"You should feel better, it should take about one or two hours for you to feel completely fine. If it doesn't work, "Fred paused a little. "Well then, you will definitely not feel better, don't worry, nothing deadly. I'll be able to heal it."

Hermione unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries as it melted in her mouth.

"Well, it tastes good." She said.

Fred waited a moment. "What, no thank you?"

"You got me into this mess and you're not even sure if 'the out' works." Hermione said, not in the mood for giving thanks.

"Fair enough Granger." Fred said. "Two things before you go. One, don't tell mum about this. And two, if it doesn't work and you start noticing something, tell me or George first."

"Alright." She said then headed out the door and headed down to her room.

When she arrived Ginny gave her a big hug and started rambling.

"Oh, so good you're felling better, I couldn't get through this without you. Since you were not feeling to hot or you were feeling too hot today, I took the responsibility to get our outfits, plan hair, and set up for makeup. As you see I have already gotten ready." Ginny said with a spin, as she showed off her very short, skintight white dress. "Everyone is going to be wearing red, but me. I chose this for you."

Ginny held up a bright red skintight dress, which seemed to have gaps of fabric missing from one side. It was strapless and short; completely out of Hermione's comfort range.

"Gin, I was sick all day, can I wear something a bit longer and looser." Hermione begged.

"No, Ang and Lav are going to be wearing red, short, and skin tight as well." Ginny said, not giving up on the fight. "I have these black pumps, perfect with the dress."

Ginny gave Hermione the shoes, which seemed to have a 5-inch heel at the least.

"Gin, I don't know-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Sounds like they're here." Ginny said as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Hermione, not wanting to make Ginny feel bad, slipped into the dress and heels, straightened her hair with her wand, and did her makeup as well as she could from what Ginny had taught her. Then threw a peacoat on so she wouldn't be as cold. She ran downstairs and saw that indeed Lavender and Angelina were in dressed, more exposing than hers. Lavender was in a red leopard print dress that tied up in the back, her heels were also very high so when Ron rushed down the stairs she was as tall as him. Angelina was wearing a, A-symmetrical, single sleeved dress that was slit so you could still see her arm. She hugged both of the girls as a greeting and the exchanged compliments. When they got into small talk, Harry and Fred appeared, taking their girlfriends and fiancés into their arms.

"Come on, we've got a few things for you, Ginny, then we will leave." Lavender said and the girls went back up to the room.

Lavender laid a bag on Hermione's bed and pulled out some white pieces, which had already got some catcalls from Angelina. The clothing was all white and when Ginny showed them what it looked like, Hermione was glad she only had to wear her red dress. It was a white tube top with grey sequins down the front and barely stopped after he belly button; around her hips there was a white tutu. On top of her wavy, red hair was a veil and she was wearing white pumps.

"And I present to you the sexy bride." Lavender said. "I was planning on wearing it to my Bachelorette party but yours came first."

"We need to darken Hermione's make up, then we can get going." Angelina said as she sat Hermione in the vanity stool.

After thick eyeliner, bolder lips, and just a little more blush, Hermione was ready. As they exited the room, Hermione felt a sudden pain in her stomach and nausea over came her. She felt she was going to be sick so she ran to the loo, where she busted trough the door and kneeled by the toilet and hurled. She felt awful, worse than she felt that morning, her head and stomach hurt so much that she ignored the sound of the running shower.


	9. Second Shift

_Happy New Years Eve's Eve (if that make sense...) Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

__**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 9: Second Shift  
><strong>

A voce from behind the shower curtain mumbled a spell and a towel flew across the room and into the shower. After just a few seconds, George stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"What the bloody hell-" He started then saw Hermione leaning over the toilet and ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded her head as she spewed more into the toilet and flushed it afterwards. Seeing her sleek hair fall in front of her face, he grabbed her hair pulled it away making sure it didn't get in her face.

"What happened?" He asked as she lowered himself night to Hermione, who had taken a seat right next to the toilet.

"Promise you wont be mad?" Hermione said groggily, making George think that she had already gone to the party and gotten pissed. He shook his head. "I took the cure candy because I wanted to go to the party."

George had an angry look flash across his face, then his usual up to no good grin covered his frustration. "Never again will I hear Hermione Granger say that she wanted to test out one of our products just to go to a party."

Hermione didn't have time to respond before she had to turn around and puke again, George pulling her hair back just in time. Once she was done, she barely moved.

"Mione, you all right?" He asked scared at her freezing up.

"You're wet and cold, and you are getting me soaked." She said eventually.

"Oh, um, sorry let me get dried up and changed and I will be right back." George said getting up and leaving the bathroom. "Stay there, I'll be quick."

He dashed out and Hermione sat against the toilet as he told her to do. She didn't think she had a fever and her head stopped hurting, but she was sure she was not done barfing. When she got her head out of the toilet, she saw Ginny, in her bride costume; practically knock down the door as she came running into the loo.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She asked kneeling by her, Hermione feeling rather uncomfortable because of what she was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny, just a little sick." Hermione said, remembering the Fred had begged her not to tell anyone that she was testing a new product. "You guys should just go, I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin your night of fun."

"No I'll get mum and she'll make you better, trust-"

"No, Ginny, it's one of the side effects of the thing Fred slipped me this morning." Hermione said, trying to stick to her word. "They aren't curable, it'll just eventually fade away."

"But Hermione, mum knows how to do everything." Ginny said. "Hold on, I'll get her."

Just at that moment Fred came rushing down the hall and ran into the bathroom. "George told me what happened, I need to take you-" Fred then noticed Ginny in the room and took a little more time choosing what he was going to say. "Take you to the room so we can make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Oh you know it wont." Ginny said very angry with Fred. "This party was suppose to be fun and you ruined it, you could've done something different, you have taken it too far." Hermione was too busy with her head in the toilet to hear what Ginny said.

"Gin, we didn't choose to get that letter, we need her to be safe than just have fun and get drunk with your friends." Fed said angrily.

"What letter?" Hermione asked.

"She would've been fine! She's Hermione Granger for god sake." Ginny yelled, ignoring Hermione.

"What are you wearing?" Fred said more calmly, releasing most of the tension and dropping the previous topic.

"It's something for the bachelorette party." She said also cooling off, she crossed her arms in front of her to show Fred that he was not yet off the hook.

"Well, won't question that. But we really need Hermione to stay because we don't know what will happen next and we really do not want it ruining your party." Fred pleaded.

"He's right Gin, it would be better for me to stay here." Hermione mumbled. "Go out and have a good time."

Ginny thought hard as she stared at the miserable Hermione, who groaned and returned her head to the bowl. "Fine." She agreed after a small time then turned to Fred. "Fix her. And if you ever do it again, I will kill you."

She stormed out of the bathroom leaving Fred shocked. Once she was out of sight he rushed over to her and held her hair back as she puked once again.

"My guess is that you didn't tell her a thing." He said.

"Yeah, but I told George since he was kind of in the shower when I ran in here." She blushed a little.

"Well, that's fine, the only one who he is going to kill is you so I feel safe." At that moment George walked in picked Fred up from Hermione's side and gave him a hard punch in the gut.

"Why did you give it to her?" He asked angrily. "She wasn't thinking straight. God, Fred, sometimes you can be so thick." He turned to Hermione and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom.

"George, I don't think this is a good idea, I haven't stopped puking yet." Hermione slurred.

"Don't worry I can fix that. Other than nausea, how do you feel?" George asked as he gently kicked open the door to his room and laid her on his bed.

"Fine, actually, I think the candy works you just got to learn how to make it so people don't puke." Hermione smiled.

"There is a small problem, I need to get in contact with your skin to make you better and you're wearing a dress. How should we do this?" George said hovering over her.

"Can't I just get a shirt and pants from my room?" Hermione asked desperately.

"I don't want to risk you being sick again and puking all over the floor." George said as he looked around the room.

"But I can-"

"I have an idea but you need to trust me." His eyes were worried and he was desperate to hear a yes. Hermione nodded and started explaining how she could get a shirt and pants, but stopped, once again cut off by George. "Okay undress under the bed and I will turn the lights off for good measure. Then you will take my hands and guide me to you stomach, got it?"

Hermione was ready to protest, but seeing the fear in George's eyes she followed what he said and pulled up the covers to her neck. Then wriggled out of the dress as the lights turned off. From what she could see his eyes were closed, she smiled that he wanted to respect her privacy and felt as if he was a naïve kid, which had changed after his brother almost died.

"George." She said softly. "You can open your eyes now."

He brought his hands down from his face and slid them under the sheets. Hermione took his warm hands in her cold ones and guided him to her bare stomach. He laid them there feeling her shiver underneath them, because of how warm he was. He closed his eyes once again and focused all of his energy on healing her. He was muttering words lowly. It calmed Hermione down enough for her to also close her eyes and just enjoy the soothing feeling of George's light touch. When she no longer felt the hands on her bare stomach she opened her eyes and dressed back into the dress she was wearing before.

"Well, I think that the Candy was clearing the sickness out by having you throw it up." George said as Hermione sat up from the bed. "Careful you might be a little dizzy."

Hermione nodded, but still stood up and gave George a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as she thanked him. They were parting and Hermione started to fall over filling the effect of the healing, he quickly grabbed her waist to stabilize her. He noticed the cut outs in sides of her dress. He sat her down and took a spot next to her as he traced his fingers along her bare skin that was shown because of the dress. Hermione startled at his touch, jumped.

"Sorry, pushing it?" He asked pulling his hand away.

"No it's fine." She said hoping George would go back to what he was doing, but he didn't.

"Um, well, I suggest you change given that you're wearing that, you know get more comfy, then I would like to monitor you over the night to make sure you don't turn blue or anything." He joked getting a shocked look from Hermione. "I was joking… about the blue part."

"I will change then come back here." She said, George started to get up, but she stopped him. "George… you healed me with wandless magic, how did you do that?"

"Lots of practice and you kind of need it when you're testing your own products. And pointing a wand and trying to heal always never felt very comforting to me, so I used my hands. I can do other things. Like Accio wand." He held out his hand and his wand flew into it like he was a magnet. "I just recently learned how to do that, but only when the object is no further then 15 feet away."

"It's brilliant, you need to teach me sometime." She said.

"Eventually. But how about I get you sleep clothes then you can be sure not to tip over." Hermione nodded and George exited the room to get her things. She sat there in silence for a moment, silence that she rarely got anymore. Hermione took off her shoes and started to braid her hair for sleeping. She heard Molly's angry footsteps far before she could see her. Molly walked into the room and looked around, when she only spotted Hermione, most of her anger was gone and concern took its place.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Ginny told me what happened." She said grabbing Hermione's face and examining her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think that that was the last of it." Hermione said.

"Are you sure dear?" Molly said, her arms dropping from Hermione's face. "Because your safety comes before Fred and George's shop."

"No, Molly, I am truly fine." Hermione reassured.

"I just guessed what you might've liked, there was-" George said as he entered the room carrying her pajamas, but stopped seeing his mum was there. "Oh, hey mum."

"Why are you carrying pajamas?" Molly asked getting suspicious.

"For Hermione, don't want her to sleep in that do you?" George said.

"She could get them herself." Molly said.

"Right now she is very dizzy, she falls over as soon as you stand her up and I want to make sure nothing happens over the night, you know-" He walked over to Molly and whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"Right, very smart of you George." Molly said patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for remembering. Good night you two, no funny business."

"You can be sure of that Molly." Hermione said as Molly walked out the door.

George handed her pajamas over to her and she grabbed them quickly and started pulling to the covers to get dressed again. When she was finished, Fred ran into the room and closed the door, followed that by a series of spells to lock it.

"Hello you two hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Fred said much more calmly. "Hello Hermione, you look nice. And George, I figured we could do shifts since I am tired." Fred then laid in the opposite bed and fell asleep quickly.

"I'll take the first one, I guess." George said. Then turned to Hermione. "You better get some rest. Good night."

"George." Hermione said as he crossed the room. "What did you say to your mum?"

"That you should sleep in here because you might get more sick and we should monitor you." George said turning back and walking closer to Hermione.

"I know you didn't say that because you would be able to say that out loud in front of me." Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter, just get some rest."

"George, what did you say?" Hermione grew more irritated.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, now sleep."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hermione grew angrier.

"It's not important."

"George, just tell me already."

He paused and placed his two hands over his face then dragged them down and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to Hermione's bed and sat on the edge of it. He took her hand in his and started stroking it with his thumb; his face was full of worry. Hermione had never seen him look like that since he was in the hospital, next to his almost dead brother.

"We received a threat today, this morning while you were still asleep." George started, looking nervous. "Mum got scared, well we all did, because it threatened you. Fred spiked our food so we could keep you home tonight and be put in a room with some one else all day so we could protect you. Fred knew that the Cure Candies didn't work properly, because we had already tested them. Everyone agreed on what to do, although Ginny thought that you would be fine, and we did to, we just didn't think it would be safe for you to go to the party. With all of you drinking, there is more of a chance of that happening with all of you not fully aware of what's happening. Hermione, it's just, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

She was silent; she didn't have anything to say. Hermione already knew who sent the threat, she didn't have be told that it was Bellatrix. She looked into George's bright blue eyes, that were being filled with tears.

"Everyone has been running around all day trying to figure it all out. They've talked to the ministry, they've raised the wards on the burrow, and they've tried making it seem like everything is okay." George squeezed her hand as he begged. "Please promise me that you will not try to figure this out on your own, just stay tonight."

Hermione gave a small nod and scooted over, George joined her on the bed and sat up right. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her.

"But what about Ginny? She woke up the same time as I did." Hermione asked as George started to stoke her arm.

"They told her after you and I were in the room." He said.

"I will say everyone is very good at acting in this household, to the point where it's somewhat unsettling." Hermione smiled as she looked at George. "But that kind of explains why Molly wasn't as mad."

"Although it's kind of weird acting like everything is normal in this household because nothing ever is." George said

They remained silent for the rest of the night; Hermione had to fight back her curiosity about what the threat was and try to sleep.

…

"Alright I will take this shift." Fred said as he woke up. It was still dark and when he checked the clock he noticed it was 12:06. Not hearing a response he called out to his brother. "Georgie?"

Fred turned on his table lamp and looked over to George's bed, where he saw Hermione leaning against George's shoulder and George's head on hers, both fast asleep. He smiled at the two both seeming so peaceful at a time so chaotic. He was also relieved to see Hermione looked normal, compared to the first version of Cure Candies where the tester seemed to be covered in different colors and textures.

Fred said as he examined the sleeping two closely. He shook his head and smiled. "And you said you and Hermione wouldn't make a good couple."


	10. Halloween Feast

_Thank you for reading! I am currently writing chapter 12 and having a bit of trouble so I am going to space out uploads. I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLIAMER: Not mine. **

**Chapter 10: Halloween Feast**

Time flew at the Burrow, with everyone's busy days; George and Fred at the shop, Ginny's Quidditch practices, Harry's and Ron's Auror training, and Hermione's new found interest in becoming a healer, everyone had something to do. Every night they all came home to have dinner, the subject around the table always changing, so much that the topic of the threat was almost completely forgotten. Halloween approached and Fred and George's shop got busier, they were around less often and sometimes even spent the night at their old flat, which they had abandoned after the war to be closer with their family. Harry and Ginny were finalizing the wedding details, leaving them a whole month to clean and prepare the burrow. Ron and Lavender came by more frequently and it became more comfortable with each of the residents. Molly was up to her usual activities; knitting, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of everyone and Arthur was constantly working on the threat and keeping up with his new duties as a head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione was constantly studying about healing, since she was permitted from the leaving the burrow until Arthur cleared things up. She had gotten back to her usual routine of waking up early and reading in the living room. Once a week she would read outside while George was flying in the air, he would come down and talk to her a little while until they were called in for breakfast and asked to wake everyone up. Her days were filled with research on what to expect as a healer and planning the upcoming wedding. Seamus stopped by often, the most she had gone without seeing him was a full 24 hours. She enjoyed his company and the Quidditch games that occurred between the household when he did visit because those were the only times she watched.

It was Halloween and everyone was home but Fred and George, Bill and Fleur had flooed in right after they had eaten breakfast and Percy and his wife Audrey had come just a short while after. Molly also told the kids that Charlie would arrive just before dinner. Hermione had been helping Molly cook for their feast and helped set up the table outside, in the garden. With nothing left to do she sat in her room reading while Ginny scrambled to find Hermione a perfect outfit for tonight. She pulled out multiple tops and dresses, held them up in the air as she inspected them, then put them back in the closet and continued to search.

"Hermione come here." Ginny said, obviously getting frustrated. "How can you just sit there and read when your boyfriend is coming over and you have no idea what you are going to look like?"

"Gin, I'll be fine." Hermione said flipping another page in her book. "And he is not my boyfriend…officially."

"But-"

"He should like me for who I am, not what I look like." Hermione cut her off. "Thanks for helping me dress up for all the parties and doing my hair and make up, but it's a family get together, no one is going to dress up."

Ginny looked hurt, but quickly over came it was she ran over to Hermione's bedside and started begging. "Can I at least put on at little make up?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood." Hermione said closing her book and starting to get ready.

"Why? It'll be fun." Ginny followed her.

"I'll be fine without it." Hermione said picking out a pair of jeans, a plain tank top and a sweater that Molly had given her one-year for Christmas. She got quickly changed and headed downstairs.

When she arrived she noticed Charlie was there, rarely ever seeing him, she ran up and gave him a large hug.

"Hermione, so nice to see you again!" He said as they let go of her.

"You too Charlie." Hermione said.

"Anything new lately?" He asked.

"I'm starting healer training next month in the spell damage department."

"Exciting, and when will you become official?"

"4 months, since my N.E.W.T.s were very high it'll be quick."

"Not very surprising to me." He said with a big smile on his face. "We all knew you were going to do great things."

He moved on to greet his other family members and Hermione did the same. Hugging and having a brief conversation with everyone in the main room, even though she saw most of them just that morning. Seamus arrived right before dinner, giving everyone a firm handshake as he made his way from the chimney to Hermione, who was talking to the newly arrived Fred and George. He walked up and hugged her from the back, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled and stopped the conversation that she was just having.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Hermione said giving him another hug.

"Yeah me too." He said. "Fred. George."

Seamus held out his hand and gave a formal shake to the twins, both too polite to say that he had switched their names.

"We hear you're quite the Quidditch player." Fred said starting up a conversation. "George is pretty good too, in fact his bloody brilliant if I say so myself."

George nudged Fred gently as way to say lay off it, but Seamus was interested.

"Oh really, I saw you play for Gryffindor, but have you done anything since?" Seamus asked, his hand around Hermione's waist.

"No, I've been focused on that shop." George said.

"And how has that been going?" Seamus asked, clearly not interested.

"It's been brilliant. He has done so much for the store, I mean we could buy out all of Diagon Alley if we wanted to." Fred said, since his brother was not going to brag.

"That's great." Seamus congratulated falsely.

"Yeah, he's been doing a bunch of stuff. Super smart bloke, if I say." Fred leaned in. "To shy too talk about it."

This time George's nudge turned in to a full on elbow to Fred's gut, which made him bowed slightly at the blow. He waved at Hermione and Seamus as they walked away. Hermione could hear them start arguing, but was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying. Quickly after a few more introductions, Molly called them outside for dinner. The couples filed out the back door into the lowly lit garden. Carved pumpkins held small candles and were scattered around on the ground and a few on the table. There were also levitating candle, all 6 feet up in the air. Hermione and Seamus took their seats as the family started filling in the table. All the couples sat together, except for Arthur and Molly sat at the heads of the table. Hermione had Bill on her left and Seamus on her right. Angelina, and Fleur were the last out, all levitating plates full of food and they gently set them down along the table. After a short toast from Arthur who thanked everyone for coming and congratulated Harry and Ginny on their engagement, which he did every time there was a large group meal, they were ready to eat.

As soon as he sat, everyone dug in. The table was filled with plates of various kinds of meat pies, vegetables from the garden, freshly baked bread, black pudding and a large lamb roast. Arthur had begun to cut the roast and they passed their plates down to get a slice. Seamus was talking to Fred and George, so Hermione decided to join in on Lavender and Ginny's conversation that was happening across the table.

"So how are you and Ron doing?" Ginny asked politely taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Good, it's hard for him though. He gets really upset about what he did to Hermione." Lavender said quietly, not letting Ron over hear even though it was unlikely because of his loud conversation with Charlie and Arthur about dragons.

"He does?" Hermione asked surprisingly. "Sorry, for butting in the conversation but I just overheard.

"It's fine, I have a lot more reasons to say sorry to you." Lavender said. She seemed less ditsy from what Hermione remembered at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you, I have been so stupid. I know it's not very likely, but please forgive me."

Lavender's eyes were full of regret and they seem to plead along with her. Hermione wasn't ready to forgive her, but the threatening look that she noticed Ginny shoot at her meant she had to be.

"Lavender we all make mistakes, it's fine. You guys make a great couple." Hermione said truthfully.

"You are so great, any guy would be lucky to have you." Lavender said happily. "You know I used to think you were really annoying and nerdy and all, but your totally not!"

Hermione spread a fake smile across her face, not doing a very good job at covering up her irritation with Lavender. She was tempted to jump across that table and strangle her, but she felt a strong hand grasp her own. Seamus took a break in his conversation, to see Hermione's irritation. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "She's not worth it."

Hermione calmed down and returned to her plate of food barely eating from that moment on. She didn't talk as much with Ginny or Lavender, only just making a small comment along with a smug smile. She was occasionally able to get a word in with Seamus but he was talking to almost everyone at the table.

oOoOoOo

**George's Perspective**

"He also invented every single thing in the Wonder Witch collection. That's why he gets all the ladies and his smashing good looks, of course." Fred continued to tell lies trying to make George look better.

George once again elbowed Fred as hard as he could, but Fred continued to ramble on about how George got the idea for the Defense collection, a story that was completely false. Seamus excused himself from their conversation turning to Hermione and checking in on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" George angrily whispered to Fred who seemed quite satisfied as he took a bite of his lamb.

"We are finding his weaknesses my brother and then we are using them against him." Fred took a drink of his Butterbeer.

"Fred, we are not doing this." George snapped, still whispering so Seamus wouldn't hear him. "Hermione is happy right now and I am not going to ruin it for her."

"Fine we wont do this." Fred agreed.

"Thank you."

"You will."

"What?" George asked, he had heard clearly what his brother had said, but was angry that he wouldn't let up.

Before Fred could reply, Seamus had returned to pick up their conversation. Fred kept his promise but was constantly sending small messages with his expressions that George needed to keep up his end. George lost his appetite, and simply used his fork to play around with the food left on his plate. Although Seamus didn't talk to them much the rest of dinner, George could still feel tinges of jealousy when he over heard him talking about one of his many accomplishments or saw him and Hermione touching. Dinner seemed to last forever, he even hated the moment when his mum cleaned the table and laid out all the sweets. The Hogwarts styled treats were loaded onto the table, but before anyone could take anything Bill stood up and cleared his throat loud enough for the table to hear.

"Hello everyone." He started out saying. "I would just like to start out by saying that it's so lovely to be here with all of you tonight. I have an announcement to make." He paused at this point, letting the suspension grow, the last six words hung in the air. "Fleur and I are having a baby."

The table erupted with applause and congratulations. Fleur stood up and joined Bill, both large smiles on their faces. They told everyone that they didn't know if it was a boy or girl, but were happy either way. With that, the group grabbed their treats and ate them quickly then made their way inside when it started to drizzle. They gathered around the fireplace and shared stories. George was able to get a seat on the couch in between Fred and Hermione, who had Seamus, right next to her. Ginny, Lavender, and Angelina were by the fire with Ron and Harry. Fleur and Bill were talking with Arthur and Molly about the news. Percy and Audrey were talking to Charlie in chairs.

"Hey Hermione." George said awkwardly.

"Hi George." Hermione returned.

"Having a good time?' He asked. _God, I'm so stupid. _He thought. _'Having a good time?' who says that? _

"Yeah, it's just." Hermione said, not caring if Georges question sounded stupid or not. "It's just that, when I was little Halloween was a lot more magical. I know that sound weird because I can make it as magical as I want, with my wand and all, but it was fun dreaming up vampires and ghosts and werewolves. But I know they're real now and I don't know, it feels like it's lost something."

"Yeah I know what you mean." George said. _What am I talking about, I have no clue about what she means? _

"It's just… sorry it's stupid, but I have had a great time. It's so much fun to have all the family together." Hermione said.

George became nervous and didn't know what to say. With anyone else he would've been able to come up with something good, something funny, but now he was struggling to find something that would make him sound cool, at least cooler than Seamus.

"Yeah." George rubbed the back of his neck. _Yeah? Really out of everything to say yeah?_ _No wonder why she chose Seamus._

"I'm going to go to the loo." Hermione said getting up from the couch.

"Alright, Have fun… no, er, I mean…um… just…yeah." George said, his face turning a bright red. She giggled at his mistake and as she left the room he cursed under his breathe. _I sound so ridiculous, _he thought.

"Isn't she great?" Seamus said watching Hermione walk out of the room, George noticed Seamuses eyes fall to her butt.

"Yeah." He said, not in the mood to talking to Seamus, this one was intentional.

"I can't believe I am getting a girl like her." Seamus continued, not seeing George's annoyance and disgust.

"Yeah, your one lucky bloke." George said and drank the rest of his Firewhiskey and held the empty glass on his knee.

"Can I ask you a question?" Seamus asked scooting closer to George, lowering his voice.

"Sure, mate what is it?" George replied.

"Have you ever shagged her?"

"No." George said trying to sound disgusted by his question.

"Is there any reason why? Cause you live with her, you could do it all the time. I mean, is there any quirky, not like sexy quirky but weird quirky, thing about her that just turns you off?" He asked.

"Um, no. I mean, it's not like she turns me on, it's just that we are like siblings so it would be weird." George said, shifting in his seat growing uncomfortable.

"It's just she hot, so I want to make the last one fantastic before my girlfriend returns home." Seamus said, like there was nothing wrong with it.

"You have a girlfriend and you are going to shag Hermione tonight?" George said clarifying, making sure his jaw didn't drop to the floor.

"Yeah." Seamus said.

"So you are cheating on your girlfriend with Hermione?"

"Yes, you just asked me that. I mean Hermione's is bloody annoying and each time she goes on and on about some healing thing it makes me wand to kill myself, but she has an amazing body and we can't let good things go to waste now can we?"

"What is wrong with you?' George asked getting mad. "You were just planning on shagging her all along?"

"Duh, although I do wish she had done something with that truly terrible hair tonight." Seamus said. "Oh well, I'm going to meet up with her right now, so I can be home early. Wish me luck."

Before George could protest, Seamus got up from the couch and ran up the stairs. George started panicking; he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to stop it, but how? He did what he always did in times of need; he turned to his twin next to him.

"Fred, Seamus is using Hermione to cheat on his girlfriend." George said quickly.

"So we have found his weakness." Fred said, not noticing the urgency in George's tone. "The next step-"

"We don't have time to plan." George said shaking his brother. "He is shagging her tonight and he just went upstairs to do it. He is going to hurt her."

Fred became aware of the situation and how desperate George was to prevent it. Fred ran through all of his ideas and tricks. And began putting his plan together. George watched him, losing patience.

"Come on, Fred." George begged.

"I'm trying." Fred was silent for a little longer, and then something seemed to snap him out of his trance. "Okay, this is what you do."


	11. From Bad to Worse

_I have not been able to upload a lot because my school's version of exams were these past weeks and I have been super busy reading The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. I am working on the next chapter right now. Thank you for reading!_

**DISCALIMER: Not mine. **

**Chapter 11: From Bad to Worse **

"Lumos." He said and a light appeared at the end of his wand allowing him to see the ground in front of him.

George slipped out the back door without anyone noticing, all too busy playing games to pay attention. He ran through Fred's plan over and over, making sure he would not forget it. He had no room for error. He made his way to the broom cupboard. The door creaked open, revealing several brooms laying against the wall and each other for support. The corners were covered in cobwebs and there was dust covering everything but the front few brooms that were used often. He took out his broom that was at the front because he had used it in the morning and locked up the cupboard.

When he reached the house, he put away his wand and mounted his broom. Once he kicked off the ground he had to spiral upwards, trying to remain upright on the broom. He flew up to one of the few windows with lights on and immediately saw Hermione and Seamus snogging. Both of their shirts were already off and they were making their way to the bed. Hermione had seemed to sleek her hair down because of Seamus, George assumed. He was disgusted while watching them and hoped one of them would break off soon because they were both on the bed. To George's luck he saw Seamus getting up from the bed and saying something to Hermione. George dropped bellow the window until he felt was safe and slowly rose to see Seamus was not in the room. He opened the window skillfully; he had done it many times before when he snuck out of the burrow.

"What the-" Hermione started saying seeing George climb into the window. "George what are you doing?"

"Where's Seamus?" He asked ignoring Hermione's last question.

"Off to the loo, he'll be back any second." Hermione said. She grabbed a pillow and covered her bare skin.

"I've already seen that. Besides there are more important matters at hand." George placed his broom in the corner of the room. "Seamus has a girlfriend and his is going to shag you tonight because she is returning soon and he just wants to use you."

"What? George, how dare you same something…accusing someone of that. Seamus is smart and kind, he would never." Hermione said, "Now get out of my room."

"No because I am telling the truth and I don't want you to get hurt." George said, Hermione stood up but George grabbed her hands to make sure she didn't leave. "You have to trust me. He's a Quidditch player, they all want one thing."

"You were one too." Hermione snapped.

"And that's how I know." George said. "Please just trust me. He is a cheating arse."

"So this is what he was talking about." Hermione said angrily. "I didn't want to believe it, but it's true."

"What did he say?" George asked.

"He said that you would try to break us up because you…fancy me." She said.

"I am trying to help you, Hermione, he is going to hurt you." Hermione started to fight against his grip.

"No you're not your just jealous because you are single and I have a boyfriend…not you." Hermione said pulling away from George.

"I am not jealous, I do not want a boyfriend." George said. Hermione was not amused and struggled even more.

Instead he pulled her closer; she tilted her face away focusing on her hands that were working hard to break free.

"Please Hermione, just trust me." George pleaded.

"George, I know you, this is just another one of your stupid pranks. This isn't just a joke, this is my life." Hermione said looking him straight into his blue eyes.

"I know that and this isn't a joke." George stared into her gold-specked brown eyes. "Hermione, I know your love life has been bloody awful, so I would never do this as a joke. Please, I'm begging you, please believe me."

Hermione didn't say anything as she saw George's eyes become shiny and tears formed in them. They heard footsteps coming down the hall; George let go of Hermione and headed for the window to make his escape. He heard Seamus whistling as he walked closer to the door. Hermione grabbed George just as the footsteps could be traced right outside the door.

"You won't be out in time, just be quiet." Hermione directed him and when he was in position, she grabbed her wand. "Enspectu."

George disappeared from sight as the door opened.

"Where were we?' Seamus said as he took Hermione into his arms and continued to snog her.

George listened to the noises coming from the two, disgusted. He tried to distract himself, he examined the wall he was facing corner to corner. Wide eyed he saw his broom in the corner, in plain view. He closed his eyes and prayed that Seamus wouldn't notice the broom.

"Seamus." Hermione said between kisses as she got on the bed.

"Uh-huh." He said as he climbed on top of her.

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?" She asked still snogging him, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Of course not." He said, he stopped snogging her.

George spun around at those words and yanked Seamus off Hermione and pushed him down to the ground. Seamus cried out not knowing what was happening. Hermione sat up, startled.

"George!" Hermione shouted that the invisible force that was now lifting Seamus up by his shirt collar. "Conspectu."

George became visible as he pulled his hand back to punch Seamus. His eyes stared into Seamus's revealing his anger.

"Tell the truth." George said tightening his grip.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus's voice shivered.

"George!" Hermione cried, however he ignored her only focusing on the shaking Seamus.

"You know what I am talking about." George said. He shifted a little in his stance pulling his fist back further. Seamus, was silent, his eyes flickered over to Hermione who was sitting at the edge of the bed, not doing anything just staring wide eyed at the scene playing out in front of her.

"Do something!" Seamus shouted at Hermione.

Just as she opened her mouth to try to stop it, George punch Seamus across his face and let go of his collar. Seamus fell limply to the floor. Hermione's mouth fell open at the violence George was able to create. Seamus was not uncouncious, he slowly got up, one side of his face red and his anger grew. George seeing fire in Seamus's eyes, scrambled to get the vile out of his pocket, mean while Smeaus charged at him and pushed him hard. With a thud, George hit his head on the wall the was behind him. The pain was sent to the front of his forehead and he felt like he couldn't think properly. Seamus used that to his advantage and pinned George down against the wall, the vile loosely held in his hand.

"What is that?" Seamus said panting and grabbing the vile from George's hand.

He held it up in front of George's face. "Truth serum." George said.

Seamus threw it on the ground and it shattered. Seamus punched George in the stomach, who grunted as the pain started crawling through the rest of his body. Seamus moved his face to make it only a inch away from George's.

"If you leave now, you could leave in one piece and we don't ever have to talk about it again. Got it?" Seamus threatened only loud enough for George to hear.

George mustered up enough strength to talk, although his throbbing head and aching stomach wanted him to just nodd. "No." He said, barely forcing it out.

"Wrong answer." Seamus pulled back his fist and George closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact.

"Stop!" George opened one eye to see that Hermione was behind Seamus; she looked more angry than scared. "Seamus, just stop, Both of you, you're being so stupid."

George full opened his eyes to see Seamus lower his fist and loosen his grip on his shoulder. George pushed off front the wall and spun around pinning Seamus down instead.

"Stop lying and just tell the truth, that you have a girlfriend in Romania and you are cheating on her with Hermione." George screamed into Seamus's face.

This threw Hermione over the edge. "Alright." She said.

She yanked George off of Seamus and pushed him into a wall that was perpendicular to the one Hermione was now pinning Seamus up against. George smirked at Seamus, who now seemed more terrified then when George was pinning him against the wall.

"Tell me the truth right now. You have to swear on Merlin's grave that it's the truth." She had pulled out her wand and pointed it directly under Seamus's chin. George started to walk off his spot on the wall, but Hermione whipped around and pointed her wand at him. "You stay right there because we are not finished either."

George held up his hands in surrender and returned to his spot on the wall. She turned back to Seamus. "Tell me…NOW!"

It was silent. Both staring at Seamus waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend." Seamus said eventually, still shaking with fear.

Hermione backed away from him, tears building up in her eyes. George watched her angry grow as she slapped him hard across his face.

"You cheating arsehole." She screamed at him.

"Hermione, I-" Seamus started, he stepped to comfort her and apologize. She raised her wand once again preventing him from getting any closer.

"Get out!" She yelled, she had begun to cry. She took his shirt off the floor and threw it to him. "I never want to see you again."

"Fine, but you're an annoying bitch anyways." Seamus shouted as he walked down the hall. "I'm glad I didn't sleep with you."

Hermione broke down crying, George walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away and slapped him.

His hand raised to his stinging cheek, shocked. "What was that about?"

"You punched him." Hermione said, not angrily, more disapproving.

"What was I suppose to do?" He yelled after her. "He clearly wasn't saying it to you. How can you trust a guy like that in the first place? I thought you were smart."

"You-" Hermione started to say as she ran to him, ready to hex him. She got close and started punching him in the stomach.

George held her there, wrapping his arms around her. The punches didn't hurt him, he took them, letting her get her anger out. She soon became tired, her punches weakened and slowed, until the point where she just let her hands fall to her side and cry into George, soaking his shirt. He made small circles on her back, comforting her and kissed the top of her head then rested his chin on her sleek hair.

"Hermione what happened? Cause I just saw Seamus leave using Floo and he seemed-" Ginny said appearing in the doorway. She could only see Hermione's back and George had his eyes closed, both ignoring Ginny. "I will come back later."

She left quickly closing the door behind her, giving them privacy. George backed up from Hermione and summoned her tank top and sweater from beside the bed. She made no move to put them on, so George pulled both over her head like he used to do with Ginny when she was little. He lowered himself to the point when he could look into Hermione's eyes.

He lifter her head from under her chin so their eyes could meet. He took his other hand and wipe away Hermione's tears dripping down her cheeks. Then returned to hugging her, trying to ignore the tingles that were happening clouding his mind of any other thoughts but ones about Hermione.

…

They had moved to the side of the transfigured beds, Hermione's knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was almost dry. They had been silent for the most part, but neither of them had made a motion to move and neither was planning on it. With the door still locked and the beds both still as one, Hermione was sure that Ginny wasn't going to sleep in their room tonight either.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she recalled the painful events that happened earlier the night. It didn't hurt her that he called her a bitch, it hurt her that he lied to her. _I should've seen it coming, _she thought, _from the way he treated that pissed bloke on Diagon Alley. _She knew it was all her fault, she should've known because she is the brightest witch of her generation, but she didn't. Hermione also wanted to apologize to George, he was right and she just didn't listen. _How could I have doubted him, he has always been there for me. _Finally, when one question over came her, she spoke up.

"So how did you know?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hm?" He said as he turned to her.

"How did you know that he had a girlfriend?" Hermione said a little louder.

"He told me while you went to the loo. He asked me some questions, odd questions, so I asked him why he wanted to know and he said something like, he wanted to shag you before his girlfriend got back." George said.

"God, I am so stupid." She said.

"No, your not, he is stupid. For not seeing how amazing you are." George said grabbing her hand. "You are going to have a bloody hard time trying to find a guy that deserves you because I don't know if one even exists."

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't think George was telling the truth; part of her wanted to, but the other part knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Hermione, George, how are you two doing?" Molly called from the other side of the door.

She had been doing this all night and each time George would get up, crack open the door and tell her that they were alright and she could go to sleep. He did the same this time, except the conversation was a little longer, and the hushed whispers seemed to be more urgent. Hermione stared at George as he leaned out the crack between the door and the frame, returning the urgent whispers. Eventually, he closed the door and walked back over to Hermione, he held out his hand to help her up and she reluctantly took it.

"Come on lets get ready. I'll fix up the bed while you brush your teeth and whatever else you need to do." George said when Hermione was standing.

She nodded and went to the loo, to get ready. She brushed her teeth slowly and then washed her face, splashing herself with cold water trying to wake herself up as if it were a dream. She leaned over the sink, her face dripping with water; her hair was once again bushy as she pulled it back in a low ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror, but didn't examine herself as much as just stare into her glassy, chocolate brown eyes. Through the mirror she could see the George had entered the bathroom as well. He started brushing his teeth and watch Hermione in the mirror. She dried her face and looked up at George directly as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Why is it always me?' Hermione asked, a smile slipping through.

"Granger, I have been asking that for a really long time." George said putting his toothbrush back.

"But you could get any girl you want." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I can never seem to get the girl I need." He said. She gave him a quizzical look, not knowing what he meant. "I need a girl who will respect me and I will respect her, she needs me just as much as I need her, like my other half."

"What's wrong with all the other girls?" Hermione asked. "They are pretty."

"But what happens when their looks run out? I want someone who won't bore me to def on what new hairstyles they are thinking of trying out or if their nail polish works with their skin tone." George said, mocking each one of the girl's so called problems.

Hermione smiled, imagining George sitting next to a girl talk on and on about her hair or nails. "Maybe you just need to look in different places." Hermione suggested, looking at him through the mirror. "I mean maybe your expectations are a little high."

"Nah, if I am going to live with a girl for the rest of my life, I am not lowering them." He said meeting the reflection of her brown eyes in the middle. "Besides I have living proof the she exists. Granger, maybe that's your problem."

"I assure you, I don't have a problem. I'm just not in the right place at the right time." Hermione said defensively.

"You settle, when you don't have to. Think about what you want in a bloke and don't accept any lower." George said. "He's out there, it might take a little time, but he's out there."

"And so is she." Hermione said turning to George and giving him a hug. "We should get to bed."

"I'm not tired are you?" George said, a sly smile growing on his face, his eyes twinkled.

"No. I'm not, what do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

" The night of our lives."

…

The wind whipped through her bushy hair as she clung tight to George who was steering the broom. The night air was cold, their cheeks and tips of their noses red from the wind in their face. Hermione was smiling hard; her cheeks were sore with joy. George constantly checked in with her to make sure she was fine, knowing she was not particularly found of flying and he was reminded of that feeling her tight grip around him. Hermione felt warm pressed against George's back. They leaned forward to go faster and Hermione's grip tightened which made George laugh.

They were flying high in the air and did not know where they were going they just wanted to get out of the house since Hermione hadn't gotten fresh air in weeks. They were able to sneak out the window without getting caught, although it was easy because everyone was already asleep.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione yelled to George so he could hear her over the wind gushing past their ears.

"I don't know, I thought you planned that." George yelled back keeping all of his attention to the sky ahead of him.

"This was your idea."

"Fair enough, I think I know what to do." George said.

He made a wide turn, diving a little causing Hermione to let out a small scream. They were to high up for Hermione to not see exactly where they were going, but she could see small towns only a few houses lit up the rest completely dark. She guessed that they were heading to spot where no one would go normally. It wasn't long before Hermione saw a familiar castle in view. It was Hogwarts. It had been rebuilt and aged after the war, so the next year started on time. Hermione helped rebuild it, since she had nothing else to do.

George got closer and lowered them so they could see Hogwarts better. They snaked through the towers and made a lap around the Quidditch pitch. Finally George, made his was to Hogsmeade were they made a slow descent into the town. When they landed George shrunk his broom to a size that could fit in his pocket. Arm in arm, George and Hermione walked into the little village. Memories flooded them as they remembered getting Butterbeer from Hogshead and visiting Honeydukes for all their sweets.

Hermione spun around absorbing everything in; George did the same but stayed still. He grabbed her hand and led her down the road. They stopped in different shops, just to look around and see how it has changed since they were last there. George took time looking through Zonko's boarded up window and probably would've stayed there for hours if Hermione hadn't dragged him into Hogshead for a drink.

The pub was empty there was one drunk bloke who was sitting silently in one of the corner booths. Hermione and George sat at the bar and ordered two hot Butterbeers to warm them up from the flight. They were served quickly and Hermione took a large gulp, drinking almost half.

"Thirsty?" George asked taking another sip of his Butterbeer.

"Cold." Hermione replied, not realizing she had foam on her upper lip.

"Hold on." George said as he used his thumb to clean off the foam. "There you go."

"Thanks." Hermione said quietly and she finished her Butterbeer quickly. "Isn't it weird to be back here?"

"Yeah, but nice. I miss Hogwarts, not the classes of course but the common room and Hogsmeade weekends, and I know you will hate hearing this, but testing our products on unsuspecting first years was loads of fun too." George said finishing his Butterbeer as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My favorite part about Hogwarts second to the classes, was when we had Dumbledore's Army, it was nice sneaking around." Hermione said.

"What? Am I still alive? Am I asleep? Please pinch me, I think I feel asleep while talking to the real Hermione." George said.

"Hey! I broke the rules a lot and the only reason it was fun was because I was breaking Umbridge's rules. " Hermione said.

"Remember when you started up S.P.E.W.?" George asked recalling how she carried around the box of badges, pestering everyone to join the hopeless cause.

"It was a good idea at the time." Hermione argued.

"Sure it was." George said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet." Hermione said, receiving another Butterbeer and took a small sip.

They continued to recall different events at Hogwarts; from the time Fred and George black mailed Ludo Bagman to the time they worked hard to get rid of Umbridge. Hermione told him of the adventures he never heard of, although there were few because Ron, George had said, was very proud of all his accomplishments.

They left Hogshead at 2 am, mostly because Aberforth kicked them out. All the shops were now closed and the only two that were awake walked down the street slowly, in no rush to get back home. They were quiet while walking, despite their lively conversation that they had had just before then, filled with laughter and stories that both had nearly forgotten. George continued to eye the empty Zonko's shop as they walked through the small village.

"Something in Zonko's caught you eye?" Hermione asked, as George took another glance at the empty shop.

"Fred and I were thinking about buying it when it closed and expanding, since most of our customers are Hogwarts students, but when he almost-well, you know-we decided to stay close to home, that's also why we moved back into the Burrow. That and the fact that both of us are absolutely pants at cooking."

George then pulled out the broom from his pocket and enlarged it again. He climbed on it first followed by Hermione who returned his arms to around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Yeah." She said as she dug her face in his back. She hated taking off more than anything.

"Kick off on three. One…two…three!" He said and they lifted off the ground. Both place their feet on the footrest on the back, Hermione's on the inside and George's taking up most of the room on the outside spot. Their legs pressed against each other, a touch neither of them could ignore.

They rose into the dark, star covered sky as they flew back to the Burrow, a perfect ending to what had felt like a now perfect night.


	12. Christmas

I know I know it's been really long. But don't worry I plan on updating soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this. **

**Chapter 12: Christmas **

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Come on!" A voice shouted to the sleeping Hermione.

Her eyes opened slowly, the light rushed into her vision. She groaned as she slid up to an up right position with her hand in back of her kidding her up. Ginny was next to her, filled with excitement and jumping for joy. Ginny took one of Hermione's arms out from under her and was dragged out of the warm bed.

"Come on, don't you remember what day it is?" Ginny asked throwing a jacket at Hermione, who put it on quickly warming herself up. "Did those healing spells and potions get to your head? IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"I know, it's just training has been really busy lately." Hermione said, yawning right afterwords.

"Well, you can sleep later everyone is already down stairs." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran down the hall.

Hermione did her best to keep up with her, if she didn't run fast, Ginny would drag her in the ground down the stairs. Everyone was up, like Ginny had said, and they had already opened up all the presents but a small stack right under the tree, which she guessed were hers.

When she reached the bottome of the stairs, Fred and George swarmed her and hugged her tightly.

"Granger, you really out did yourself this year." Fred said.

"Yeah, I mean, I can believe you actually got us the shop." George said.

Both of them released her and she smiled back at them. "Well I over heard your plan to expand and since I didn't know what else to do, I just got you the old Zonko's shop in Hogsmeade. I hope you can share." Hermione said.

They hugged her again. "I don't know Granger, who could ever stand working with this bloke." Fred said nodding his head at George.

"We might just need another one." George said, then he lowered his voice. "But seriously, thanks."

Hermione was finally able to slip out of there embrace and made her way to the tree after dodging more of the Weasley's happy chritmas wishes. She sat by the tree as she carefully opened up the gifts. She tried to not rip the paper as she followed the seams and gently pulled off the tape till she could lift the actual gift out of the wrapping. The first was a book from Harry, it was very thick and in silver writing, engraved on the cover, it read_ The Big Book of Healing_. She leafed through the pages and jumped a little when Harry's face appeared right next to her face.

"Thank you." Hermione said getting up t o her knees to hug the bent over Harry's neck.

"You don't have that one right." Harry asked, concerned.

"No, I don't. This is fantastic." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Harry then returned to Ginny on the couch and they continued to cuddle.

Hermione opened rest of the gifts in the same careful manner, making sure she didn't rip any of the paper. She got mouth wash from her parents, a stationary set, refill to her healing ingredients, and a new wand polishing kit from Ginny, a knitted sweater from Molly, Ron gave her a ink and quills, and Fred gave her the finalized version of Cure Candies. As soon as she finished thanking everyone for their gifts, they were called for a full english breakfast. They ate slowly, by the time they left the table it was noon and Molly had already started cooking dinner. The boys went outside to play quittich on their new brooms.

Charlie came after breakfast and gave everyone mini dragons that reminded Hermione of the little ones from the Triwizard tournament. She let the small dragon walk around her hand as she examined its beautiful pearly scales. Startling her, it blew out a vivid red flame.

"Antipodean Opaleye. One of the most beautiful dragons in the world, you won't bee able to see that well but it's eyes are multicolored." Charlie said appearing behind her.

Hermione nodded even though she knew all about this dragon, she thanked him and put it in her room. Bill and Fluer came later in the afternoon and handed out their gifts; Fluer gave Hermione a necklace. It held a key pendent which was made of white gold and diamond was used as an acent at the top.

"This is amazing." Hermione said staring at the necklace in her hands. "You shouldn't have."

"It was my grandmothers but I never use it." She said.

"Well, thank you." Hermione said. Fluer left but Hermione was frozen staring at the necklace in her hands.

"Close your mouth, your drooling over you sweater." She heard a voice say .

She looked up to see Ron standing there in disgust. "Well Ronald, I'll have you know that this was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Hermione snapped.

"Oi no need to start yelling." He said holding up his hands to surrender.

"I'm not yelling." Hermione said raising her voice.

"Well I just came over here to apologize, so I could come back later if you-" He stared to turn away but Hermione stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry, you can stay."

"Well as I was going to say before you started going mental." He started, Hermione shot him a threatening look but he continued. "I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened between us when we were a couple. I didn't know what I was thinking and I just want to apologize." Ron said.

She scanned his face trying to find any signs of dishonesty, not sensing any she nodded. "I forgive you."

Hermione had been thinking about that moment for a long time. She was able to truly forgive him. He looked at her in disbelief but she just hugged him, and after the shocked was no longer present she hugged him back.

"I've missed not having you as a friend." Hermione hugged him closer, relieved that they were now done fighting.

"Yeah…me too." He said slowly. They didn't let go of each other instead they started rocking back and forth.

"Oh I'll come back later." George said as he entered the room, he immediately started to turn back but Hermione stopped him.

"No it's fine." She backed away from her hug with Ron.

"No, no I'll leave you two alone." George backed out the doorway, inching away.

"I was actually just leaving." Ron said.

He walked out of the room, in the door frame the brother exchanged awkward glances. Ron waved a little but then went into the other room where the group got really loud all of a sudden then dies down once again.

"Hey." George said as he entered the room. "Sorry for walking in on that."

"Oh it's fine he was just apologizing." Hermione said, immediately regretting telling him.

"About time." George said, he tried to joke but Hermione didn't give a smile. "So…thanks again for the shop."

"I saw how much you eyed it when we went to Hogsmeade so…" Hermione was still holding the necklace in her hand when George noticed it.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked.

"Oh it's just this necklace that Fleur gave me." Hermione held up the necklace, it sparkled in the low light.

"Wow, that's really nice." He said. Hermione heard a light tone under his voice that sounded like disappointment.

"What's wrong?" She asked not standing the sound of George being unhappy.

"Nothing, it's just really nice." He said, sounding even sadder.

"George…what's bothering you?" She asked more seriously.

"Well, I have a gift for you too, but it's no where as nice as what she got you." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket wrapped in brown parchment and twine. She took it from his hand and took her time unwrapping it just like all the others. "It's not diamond necklace, or a shop, but I saw it and I thought of you."

She opened the box and pulled out a silver chain at the end there was a small ruby. She hugged George tightly, her heart filled with warmth and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She said backing away from the hug, she continued to stare at it as it glimmered in the light.

"I could take it back and get something else-"

"No, George it's perfect." Hermione said.

"I could put it on you if you would like." He offered.

Se nodded and spun around, he took the necklace from her palm and draped it infront of her. Hermione bent her head over slitely, she felt tingles crawl up her spine each time his fingers brushed over her skin. It took him awhile, but her turned her around as she fingered the jewel.

"Thank you George." She went up on her toes and hugged him again.

"I know it seems kind of small compared to what you got me but-"

"Oh shut up already." She interrupted him.

"No need to be rude." He smiled. "Lets go see if mum needs any help."

…

Dinner was exactly what it always was in when the whole family was present; everyone talking over each other, eating far too much, and new stories to tell. After they finished eating, the moved into the living room, where biscuits were laid out on the coffee table and the conversations were continued. Hermione was able to talk to almost everyone before they started leaving, Bill and Fleur left first, then followed by Charlie, all having to do work the next day. Molly and Arthur went up quickly and as soon as they disappeared from sight, drinks were already being served. Hermione had a small sip of her Butterbeer while the rest of the group took shots of firewhiskey. She listened to the stories escaping from her friend's mouths as they slipped into the state of being wasted.

She couldn't help but notice George. His goofy grin took over his face and his eyes shone. She had been watching him the whole night secretly. Hermione got small tingles inside whenever she looked at him and when ever he was close, her heart raced, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She thought back to when he put the necklace on her, how his cold rough hands felt calming yet made her feel nervous. She watched him and realized that he, unlike the rest of her friends, had only one drink. He met her eyes and immediately Hermione felt her face go hot. She broke the eye contact and stared down in her lap a little while until she had the guts to look up again. He was still looking at her. He had a small smile on his face, she met his bright blue eyes then looked away and pretended to listen to Ginny's story.

"…And then Hermione gets up on the bar and started dancing!" Ginny said loudly.

Hermione's face turned bright red, she remembered this. It had happened when she and Ron had one of their fights and he had said she was no fun. Wanting to prove him wrong, she had forced Ginny to do her hair and makeup. She dressed in the tightest, brightest, shortest thing Ginny owned and they went to _The Howler. _She drank until she couldn't control herself and she went crazy. Other things happened that night, but Hermione was greatful that Ginny did not mention what happened in the pub or what happened when she got home.

Hermione had been so set on showing Ron she could let go, she had gone to his room and busted through the door. She tumbled over to his bed and loudly whispered to him. He woke up angry, yanking on the chain to turn on his lamp.

With his eyes squinted, he said. "What is going on?"

She was wobbling on the very high heels so she got gown on her knees, swaying side to side. "I am having fun." Her words were slurred.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"You said you hated that I was a prick so I loosened up a little, you know?" She was completely out of character.

"Come on lets get you to bed." He flung the sheets off of him and draped one of her arms around his shoulders and he placed one of his arms around her waist.

"Are we going to have more fun?" Hermione asked.

"No, we aren't we are going to bed." Ron said in a condescending voice.

"Isn't that fun though?" She asked tumbling into her bed. She scooted over leaving a large spot for Ron on the bed. She patted the empty space but he shook his head.

"When you are fully aware of what you are doing, then yes it will be fun." He said.

Her eyes then fluttered closed and she mumbled something as she drifted off into sleep. He kissed her on top of her head and went back to bed. The next morning he didn't say anything about it, and it was a secret until that moment, when Ginny told half of it.

Hermione began to defend herself. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes it was. You were so smashed, it was so un like you." Ginny said, taking another drink.

"Ginny I wouldn't be making fun of Hermione just yet, do you remember a time in the Quidditch locker room?" Fred asked.

Imediately Ginny stopped smiling. "Don't you dare."

"We are putting it all out on the table." Fred said. "So it was after a game…"

He continued to tell the story, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She became distracted by George getting up from his spot on the floor next to his brother who was very into his story and sat next to her. She tried not to look over at him so she pretended to be listening to Fred's story. Her heart beat faster as she became aware of their thighs pressed together. Her immediate reaction was to move away, but she like the warmth from him and as she leaned back in the couch she hoped her would get closer. It felt awkward to her to just keep her thigh touching his, but much to her surprise, she wanted him to get closer to her. She wanted to be covered in the tingles he was giving her. She felt her face blush and tried her best to ignore George, who was inching closer to her.

Soon enough, Hermione herd music coming from the magic powered radio and the drunken voices started singing along with the Weird Sisters. She didn't joined, partially because she didn't feel like embarrassing herself and the other because she didn't know all of the words, but from everone else's singing, it was apparent they didn't know them either. She laughed as they all started doing their terrible dance moves in the middle of the dance floor, careful not to spill their drinks that were sloshing around in their cups despite their efforts to keep one had as still as possible.

"I can't believe we know them." George said into her ear. She just smiled and nodded and George jumped up off the couch and joined in louder than everyone else.

He was off key and he didn't care. Hermione couldn't help but smile. In 3 days it would be Ginny's wedding and then the start of a new year. The year she would finish her healer training, so she could make enough to get her own flat. Right now, all that mattered was spending time with her closest mates, taking in every last bit.

Although, everyone had gotten quite out of control. They were jumping on couches, spilling their drinks everywhere, and blasting music far too lud, she was surprised Arthur and Molly hadn''t come down to complain. It was getting late, the clock read 1 am. She knew they would be crashing soon and when they did, no one would be up to cleaning up. So Hermione took glasses and bottle lying around, only leaving everyone with the glass they had in their hand. She put them away and was not looking forward to going back into dance party, so she summoned a thick jacket and went outside.

As soon as she stepped out the back door, cold air rushed against her face. It had just stopped raining and she hoped it would begin again soon. Hermione wanted to gather her thoughts about George . She thought she liked him, she had all the feelings she did with Ron, except this time they were stronger. Just the thought of him gave her butterflies in her stomach or even warm up the cold winter night. She walked around in circles, figuring what she would do. What would be the logical choice? How would that effect everyone? How does she feel about it? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of something to do or say about what she was feeling. Her next idea was to talk to Ginny, she would know what to do. It occurred to her not to use George's name and act like it was some other guy, just to play it safe, but she wanted a solution now. In Ginny's current state she might not be able to stand up straight, much less help Hermione with her mess of a love life.

As she plunged deeper into her thoughts she realized that this feeling had been going on for a while. What was it she felt when she was around him? The fact that his soft skin was comforting, of the way she felt safe and secure around him. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't stand being without him or perhaps it was the fact that he could just make her-

"Hermione?' She heard George's voice call from the back door. He had obviously seen her, because as soon as she spun around to shout back at him, he was on his way. "Are you okay? We're missing you in there,:

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione said, not making eye contact with him, but still her heart raced. She looked to the groung kicking the dirt, not making even a small difference.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. Hermione kept silent to make him leave, she was in the middle of thinking through her toughts and feelings and didn't know what her solution would be.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Cause I can just-"

"No." Hermione interrupted him just as he started to turn around. "It's fine, you can stay here."

This time he was the one to nod. "Do you wanna, um, walk?" George dug his hands in his pockets and started moving forward.

Hermione joined him, she watched her feet walk underneath her, almost like she wanted to make sure they didn't take a wrong step. George was doing the same as he led them walking in the late night.


	13. Wrong Turns and Quick Exits

_I am so sorry it took so long to upload. It's just that whenever I tried, it wouldn't allow me to do so. I have not forgotten about u! Luckly, I have to weeks of intersession (2 week course on one subject) so I should be lighter on homework then it is spring break for another 2 weeks so I will have plenty of time to write the next few chapters. Thank you for reading, favoriting, adding me to your alerts, and reviewing. Enjoy! _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 13: Wrong Turns and Quick Exits 

Hermione caught on to where they were going- the orchard. They had walked there silently, never glimpsing at one another. Hermione's heart raced and she couldn't stop the thoughts that were running wild in her head. They had made it to the middle of the orchard, when George finally stopped and turned to Hermione. She stopped as well, still examining her feet. She had thought it through, but didn't like the solution she had came up with.

"So why are you out here?" He asked.

"Well you took me here." Hermione pointed out, now looking past him.

"No, I mean, why were you out here in the first place?" He asked trying to catch her eyes.

"I don't know." She lied. She had wanted to get away from him so she could think, but that obviously hadn't worked. "I guess they were just really loud and out of control, you?"

"Same, I guess." He said. "Although, I was also looking for you too."

Hermione went into panic mode. I was looking for you? What did that mean? Did he like her or was he simply watching out because the threat was still at full force? In the middle of her train of thought George took her hand, which startled her more. He led her through the trees and continued talking.

"Listen Hermione, I-" George started.

"George." Hermione said and she looked up into his bright blue eyes, or at least she thought so it was very dark and she could hardly see anything.

"No, I need to say this." He said a little more aggressively. "You are the…" Hermione already let her imagination run wild with the last few words in his sentence. "Strongest girl I have ever met."

Hermione smiled, trying not to make it seemed forced, and those words were not what she was hoping for or what she had expected.

"Thanks." She said, hoping not to seem too disappointed.

"No, really. You had a bad break up with Ron and you are still here at the burrow and you had a terrible break up with Seamus, but you were able to kick his arse. Now you're becoming a healer and planning a wedding at the same time. You are incredible."

She smiled and continued weaving her way through the trees along side George until it started sprinkling and they made their way back inside, where everyone else was passed out all over the living room. Hermione smiled seeing the weird positions each one of her friends were in. They sat down next to each other by one end of the couch moving the sprawled out Ginny's feet over a bit. George grabbed 2 mugs and brewed up hot chocolate. When he returned to his seat, he handed over the mug and they took sips of their warm drinks.

"This is really good." Hermione commented, breaking the silence.

"Really? Cause I'm kind of rubbish at cooking or anything related to it so…"

"That's surprising."

"Well, Fred's cooking is deadly, mine is only slightly sickening." George joked, Hermione smiled in return.

"But, didn't Molly teach you something?" Hermione asked becoming even more aware of their knees touching.

"Yeah, but I never listened." He said, breaking into a smile that took over his face and he raised the mug to his lips, but lowered it right away with a puzzled looked on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, but George was silent and dazed. "George?"

"Yeah." He snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" She repeated trying to catch George's blue eyes. Once she did, he smiled widely again and nodded.

"I'm fine, just, don't look now but I think I have to kiss you." George said calmly.

Hermione was startled and nervous, but excited. She didn't know exactly what to do or what he meant, but with a glance up she saw mistletoe growing in thin air. She felt her face turn red as he leaned in. She closed her eyes and their lips met. She filled with excitement and instantly wanted more, apparently he had the same idea because he started kissing harder. His rough hand touched her soft cheek. She felt fireworks, she felt way more than she felt when she kissed Ron. For her, this was truly magic.

For a moment, she forgot about the scene around her, but then images of Ginny and Ron flashed in her head. She knew that if she kept kissing him, it would only end badly. What would Ginny say when she heard about this? What about Ron? Things had just gotten normal, well as normal as her life could be. How would people react when people heard about her and George? Would they think she had just used Ron to get to George? She couldn't hurt them like that.

"George." She said in between kisses. She took his hand from her cheek, but he didn't stop. So she said a little more forcefully, "George, stop."

He stopped and backed away just a little far enough so she could study the concerned look on his face. His hand dropped from hers.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's…" Hermione lied. She couldn't stand lying to George like that. "No, I'm sorry. It's not fine, I can't do this with your sister and your brother being my best friends. I really like it George and I really like you. I just… I just can't."

"Oh." He nodded and scooted himself as far away as he possibly could from Hermione. "I get it."

Awkwardness seeped into the room and Hermione got up from her seat and started making her way up stairs. Fighting back tears, she couldn't even look back at him.

"Wait, Hermione." George said, she stopped and spun around towards him, trying not to meet his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

She nodded and mumbled, "You too." Then walked far enough up the stairs till he couldn't see her and ran from that point on until she got into her room.

She dove face first into her pillow and casted a quick silencing spell before she started sobbing. Pain swelled inside her body as George's hurt face flashed in her head and she rotated so she was lying on her back as she replayed the scene that had played out in front of her just moments ago. Her lips still tingled from their kiss; she didn't know she could feel like that about a boy. She closed her eyes and let out a few more silent whimpers before crying herself asleep.

…

Hermione's eyes opened to the light filled room and the aching through out her body returned along wit her guilt from the night before. She groaned and turned onto her back suddenly feeling no desire to get up and face anyone today. She took deep breaths trying to control her self and convince her self she was being unreasonable. Eventually she got up and groggily made her way to the kitchen that was unusually silent. Everyone seemed to be just as tired and worn down as her.

"Hermione, nice of you to join us." Molly said in her usual cheery tone. She seemed to be the only one in the kitchen who had energy.

Everyone looked up at her with their puffy eyes then went back to protting their breakfast except for George who kept his head down. She felt a ping in her heart as she moved her way to an empty seat directly across from George. She served herself a small amount of food and joined in the silence only catching George looking at her once. Molly looked over the sleepy bunch of kids.

"What are you all doing today?" Molly asked trying to get the conversation started; when no one answered she kept trying. "How about you Ron, anything planned?" He shrugged. "George?" George just shook his head as he stabbed a sausage and shoved it into his mouth. "Hermione, are you doing anything today?" Hermione didn't respond at all. "What is going on with all of you today? How late did you stay up?"

"Well I know the rest of us passed out at around 2 or 3, but Hermione and George were still up, so who knows what they were doing." Fred joked, but the two of them took it very close to heart. Hermione's face grew hot and she felt tears coming to her eyes while George stood up quickly and placed his dishes in the sink with a loud clank. Everyone followed his quick, angry movements except for Hermione who played with some eggs on her plate. He left the kitchen without a single word.

"Jeez, what was that about?" Fred commented on what seemed to him as an overreaction, but to Hermione's eyes it seemed appropriate.

"Where are you going?" Molly called after him.

"The shop. We need to restock." George said before they could hear the floo beng activated.

"That was rather dramatic." Ron said.

"Unless…something actually happened." Ginny said fixing her gaze on Hermione. Soon everyone's eyes were on Hermione, while she just played with her food, until she looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" Hermione asked like nothing was wrong.

"What happened between you and George last night?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said trying to convince everyone.

"George storming out wasn't 'nothing', what happened?" Ginny asked more forcefully.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. "I do not know, ask him, okay? Nothing happened and if something did then why would I know about it." Hermione stood up and dropped her plate into the kitchen sink. "Thank you for breakfast Molly." She walked out of the room and up the stairs trying to seem like she was in control but just as she reached the top tears came streaming down her face. Immediately she knew what she was going to do: She had to move.

Her tears had stopped by the time walked through the door and they were replaced with determination. She headed straight to her truck that was hiding in the back of her closet. She opened it with the flick of her wand and started levitating her clothes into the trunk. Next were her books, which came from every direction of the room and stacked its self into the trunk. She packed the last few things including her makeup collection that Ginny had made for her; Hermione knew it would break Ginny's heart if she didn't take it. Suddenly it hit her: she didn't have a place to go. Exhausted and frustrated she flopped down on to her bed with the trunk at her feet.

"Hermione are you- what is going on?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room and saw Hermione's side bare and her packed trunk on the floor. "Hermione?"

"I'm moving." Hermione said dazed.

"Where? Why? When?" Ginny said becoming panicked and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I don't know yet, I moving into whatever place I can find as soon as possible."

"Have you even thought this through?" Ginny asked. "Hermione, it's extremely dangerous still, they haven't caught Bellatrix and it's really dangerous just out there on your own, without any of us there for you."

"That's the thing Ginny, I rely too much on all of you. I am a grown up and I should be acting like one. I should have my own job, my own flat, my own life." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes that were full of concern. "Ginny, I will be fine, I have my own wand and everything."

Ginny cracked a smile and grabbed both of Hermione's hands. "Just promise me you'll be safe." Hermione nodded and Ginny began to leave the room, she stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned around. "If you ever need anything, all of us will be there for you." Then she disappeared out the door.

Hermione sat there just a while longer, than began her search for a new place to live.

**Georges Perspective**

George carefully added the next ingredient into the cauldron and slowly raised the heat as it called for in the recipe for the Love Perfume, in their series of love potion products. He watched carefully making sure he didn't over cook it. He could already faintly smell Hermione's sweet scent coming from the potion, letting him know he was almost done. He lifted the last ingredient to make it perfect.

He ran through the sequence in his head; Rose Thorns, count to 3, turn down the heat, stir 4 times clockwise, then 3 times counter clockwise. The scent of Hermione became stronger and his thoughts drifted to her. She was right, and he knew it, he just didn't want to accept it. They would make such a great team, him testing out products and she would fix him up afterwards. He was so distracted he added an extra turn counter clockwise and the potion began turning brown and the sweet scent turned into one that was rotten.

"Dammit!" He shouted and his frustration rushed through him again. He backed away from the cauldron, with his hands over his head, he tried to calm down but his thoughts kept on turning to Hermione and how he figured they would never be together.

He lost it and smacked the brown liquid on the floor, then he hit everything off his work station with one sweeping motion.

"Whoa, calm down there." A voice said behind him. George turned around with his face as red as his hair, his eyes were shiny from the tears that were forming. It was Fred. "Are you okay?"

George was silent. He nodded and sat on top of the cleared off workstation. He looked down and focused on his thumbs that were playing with each other. "Yeah, I just messed up on the potion. I'll be fine…I'll try again later."

Fred stood there looking at his brother and he determined George was clearly not fine. He was a wreck, just a messed up as the Inventing room now. Fred walked over to George and took a seat right next to him; George looked away and sniffled.

"I'm not stupid, I know something's up." Fred said, but George didn't respond. "Hermione left just as quickly as you, is there something going on between you two?"

"No, there isn't." George finally said very forcefully. "I should probably clean this up."

"I'll help you." Fred offered, hoping to get more out for George.

"No it's fine. Just go do an inventory check or something." George said as he bent down to start cleaning up the spilled ingredients.

Fred whipped out his wand and flicked it. Suddenly all the ingredients flew back to their spots on the workstation and the glass jars were repaired. The cauldron returned to it's spot at well, collecting all the brown liquid with it. Fred used his wand to drain the bad love potion and clean the inside.

"Can we talk now?" Fred asked.

George looked into his brother's identical, blue eyes and brushed past him. Before he could leave, Fred grabbed George's arm and held on no matter how much George struggled.

"What is wrong with you?" Fred asked. "What do you not get about me being there for you and you being able to tell me _everything?'_ George broke loose but Fred casted a spell on the door locking it so he couldn't get out. "What is going to get you to talk?"

George shrugged his shoulders. "It's none of your business."

"It's none of my business?" Fred asked, his temper slowly rising along with his voice. "It's none of _my _business? I guess it's also going to be none of my business when Hermione gets killed because of you."

"Why would she-"

"She's moving out of the burrow." Fred interrupted George.

"Good for her, she's finally moving on." George said staring down at his feet.

"No it's not good for her. We are getting threats everyday, to kill her, George, oh yeah this is _great _for her. We don't know where Bellatrix is and she is after Hermione." Fred said stepping closer the George trying to get him to look into his eyes. "I don't know what happened between you two, but she wants to move out and that is not safe. Without us being around her almost 24/7 we have no way of knowing how she is doing or where she is or if Bellatrix is KILLING HER. You guys might be mad at each other right now, but I can already guarantee that that is not as important as her life and it might not feel like it right now, but you will miss her when she's gone." George just stared into his brother's eyes, but didn't say anything. "I love you and I know you love her. Don't do this, please, just, don't screw this up."

"You don't even know what happened." George yelled. He became visibly angry.

"Then tell me." Fred yelled over him.

George couldn't take it, he shoved Fred and he fell to the ground. Fred smiled and did his best to get back up. Once he was standing straight, George punched him in the gut and continued on until his punches became weak and he lost all energy and fell into Fred's arms, weeping. Fred rubbed his back and comforted him while his t-shirt was being soaked.

"Tell me what happened, it will help." Fred said calmly.

George explained it all while sitting on the ground next to his brother and Fred only nodded. "Well?" George asked.

"Well what?" Fred asked still processing the story he was just told.

"What does this mean? What should I do?" George asked.

"She has a point."

"What? You are suppose to be helping me here."

"You never let me finished." Fred said, and then continued. "She has a point, but it's a stupid one. I mean, why would she think that, we were all betting when you guys would finally be official."

"What?" George asked, shocked, although he would expect something like this from his brother.

"Oh come on, everyone knew she liked you and it was even more obvious you liked her. 'Hermione, you are way better then Seamus' or 'Bellatrix just almost tried to kill you, let's take our shirts off and cuddle'." Fred mocked in a high pitched voice.

"You know it didn't happen like that."

"So? Go after her." Fred clamped his shoulder. "Besides you owe me 3 Galleons for not making it work last night. Just try to do it before the New Year, I really don't want Ron to win."

"Ron's in on it too?" George asked.

"Yes."

"So he's fine with it?" George asked getting a little more excited.

"Of course, well, he's getting there." Fred said. "Even mom is in on it, she says it'll happen the day of Ginny and Harry's wedding."

"Wait mom's in on it too?" George was shocked at this.

"She loves you two together, she just wants Hermione to be an official part of the family."

"That's great there is just one person who needs to agree as well." George said.

"Who's that?"

"Hermione."

"Good point my brother." Fred started to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?" George asked getting up as well.

"To get Hermione to agree." Fred said as he started walking out the door.

"No, you can't." George tried to stop him.

"You like her don't you and she said she liked you?" Fred argued as his weaved around his brother.

"Let me do it." George said. "It should be me because in her mind none of you should know."

"Very well, my brother." Fred agreed. "Just don't mess it up because you have a way of doing that."


	14. Babysitter

_I'm sorry it has been a very long time but I am getting back on track with a little inspiration from Pottermore. I have been thinking about how many chapters are left and I realize I can't drag this out much longer so there will be at the minimum 3 chapters left. But if you like my writing, then you will be pleased to know that I am working on 2 other ideas right now as well. One is another Hermione and George love story and the other is Hogwarts after the war from the perspective of a first year, I also have a list of other ideas but these are my favorites. Thank you for reading, please review and favorite and anything else you feel like doing. Thanks again and enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 14: Babysitter**

The sun was setting as George ran out of the Burrows chimney, the green flames died out behind him. He searched around the main room frantically looking for Hermione.

"Hermione!" George called, no response. "Hermione, I need to tell you something!"

He called her as he ran up the stairs and ran through what he was going to tell her. Then he reached her door and flung it open.

"Hermione, I-" George started but noticed Hermione wasn't in the room. It was Ginny, sitting in Hermione's bed.

"She already left." Ginny said, her face was blank and her eyes were dazed, staring into nothingness.

"When?" George asked urgently. "Do you know where she went or…anything at all?"

Ginny remained silent, but held her hand out which held a folded piece of parchment. "Here."

George took it slowly and opened it, but Ginny hadn't moved an inch. "Are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay." Ginny said finally, getting up from the bed and finally showing emotion. She started yelling. "It's your fault she's gone, that she is in danger! She could die all because of something stupid you did! What did you do, by the way?"

"She never told you?" George asked.

"Nope." Ginny said, trying to calm her anger. "Are you going to tell me?"

George ignored her and read the letter.

_Dear Weasley's, _

_ Thank you for your kindness and generosity, I have felt so comfortable here at the Burrow, but I am afraid it is time to move on. I want to continue my healer training, and I feel that if I get my own flat near my work then I will be able to focus more and work harder. I will still visit, as long as you will have me. This has nothing to do with anything that has happened recently, in fact I have been thinking about this for a while now. Thank you once again, and I'm sorry I couldn't say all my goodbyes in person, although I am sure I will run into you sometime. _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

George closed up the paper and threw it on to the bed. He knew that she was going to move out eventually, but ne never guessed this soon and the fact that she said it wasn't let on by recent events meant, in his mind, that it was, she just didn't want to tell anyone. Lost in his own thoughts, he sat down next to Ginny, and although frozen, began to speak.

"It is my fault." He said dazed. "I kissed her and she's gone."

That caught Ginny's attention and she snapped out of her trance. "Wait, you KISSED HER?" George only nodded, but Ginny jumped of the bed and brought her face only one inch from his. "You kissed her so she ran away?" Ginny started pacing the room, while George was paralyzed with regret. "If anything, that should say something about your snogging ability."

George ignored her, but instead just thought about all the mistakes he had made that night. He knew that the reactions would be terrible and everything would just go horribly, but he couldn't help himself. With her shining brown eyes with flecks of gold and her smile that could light up a room, sure she wasn't perfect in every singe aspect of her life, although it is hard to find her faults, but she was perfect for him and that was all that mattered.

"George." Ginny said in his face. "Snap out of it, we need to get you to her, like, right now!"

"No, Ginny, don't you get it?" He asked, getting angry at his sister. "She left because I was a mistake in her eyes."

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked. Her energy levels dropping a she plopped down next to him.

"Because I'm not some smart, handsome, successful, some-what boring healer who will be serious and make her happy. I'm George, an owner of a joke shop. I dropped out of school and hate reading." George said. "She will never be with me. She left and I think it's for the best." Immediately after he finished his last word, Ginny slapped him across the cheek that began to sting and turn red. "Ow!"

"Be quiet and stop moping!" Ginny demanded. "You are smart, handsome, successful, and you will make her happy. She doesn't want some boring, serious, healer, she wants you! So go and get her!"

"You just want me to bring her back to the burrow." George said getting up to be alone in his room. "You and Fred both."

Ginny ran between him and the door. "I can't let you do this George, go get her, tell her how you feel, and she can come home."

George picked Ginny up and placed her behind him in one swift movement. "Ginny, this is not one of your wizard love stories okay? I made a mistake and she decided that this is what would make her comfortable, so I am fine with that. She will be fine and if you want her back so badly, then go get her yourself."

Not giving time for Ginny to respond, George walked out of the room and headed into his own, just to let his mind go blank, he could think about this later.

…

Hermione moved her last few books from the boxes and onto he shelf in her cramped living room. Her flat was small, but it was the best she could get on her budget and quick move. With most of her boxes unpacked, she put a kettle on and started reading. It was strange for her; it was quiet and peaceful, unlike the Burrow, which was always alive with activity. Ginny's constant chatter, Molly's nagging, Ron's complaining, Arthur always going on about something going on in the ministry, Harry's obsession with Quidditch, Fred's testing of new products, and George…

With that she had to stop her mind from drifting onto him, she knew if she thought about it too much then she would re think her decision and end up running back to the burrow. _But this is right,_ she convinced herself, _this is where I'm meant to be. _Yet, still every so often she questioned if what she did was the right move and what is going on with George. She got so lost in her thoughts; she barely heard the kettle screeching. Once she did she got up quickly and ran over to the stove. Quickly pouring the tea into the mug and allowing the tea bag to soak. She leaned her back against the tile counter top, allowing herself to be soothed by the calming scents of her herbal tea.

"So, you finally got away from those Weasely's?" A voice said from a foot or two away from her.

She froze, paralyzed with fear, the most she could do was check out of the corner of her eyes to check who said that. She couldn't see much, just short, blonde hair, pale skin, and had sharp, pointed features.

"Draco." She said, recognizing the slim figure and slimy voice. She turned to see he also had his ever-present smirk on his face. "How did you get in here?'

"Does that really matter?" He asked walking closer to her.

"Yes, it does and what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, remaining still although Draco was only a few steps away.

"Oh no reason, just thought you might be a little lonely given that you just moved out of burrow." He was now a foot away.

"I know that's not why." Hermione said, trying not to show her fear. She tried to locate where he wands was, but she couldn't see it, she must've misplaced it while unpacking.

"Okay, you caught me, I have another agenda." He grabbed the string of the tea bag and wrapped it around his finger. Using the spoon that Hermione had set next to the mug, he pressed the tea bag against the inside of the mug, and fished it out. He handed the prepared mug of tea to Hermione and threw away the tea bag and placed the spoon in the sink, all while standing less than a foot away from her.

"Thank you." Hermione said not really meaning it, holding the teacup in one hand, but not taking a sip.

"Why don't you take a sip?" Draco asked genuinely, noticing Hermione's reluctance to do so.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Then why were you making the tea in the first place, if you didn't want it?" Hermione took a very small sip and gave Draco a grim, close-mouthed smile. "See? Not so bad."

"Draco tell me why you're here or get out." Hermione demanded.

"Very well then, I guess I will tell you." Draco had a long pause. "How much water is left in there?" He gestured to the kettle.

"I will tell you, if you tell me." Hermione negotiated.

Draco prepared himself tea while Hermione remained standing stiffly in the same spot. "Let's sit and I will explain everything."

They made there way to the table and Draco sipped his tea without speaking a word, Hermione's patience fading away.

"What were you going to tell me?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"Oh, right, Bellatrix is back." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"I know that." Hermione said disappointed in this news.

"And she is looking for you."

"Know that, too. Did you come all this way just to tell me stuff I already know?"

"Hermione, you have to take this seriously, she is really out to get you." Draco said, like Hermione wasn't getting it.

"I know, Draco, if this is also you're going to share with me, then you might as well leave." Hermione started to get up from the table to clean her mug, but Draco stopped her.

"No you're not getting this." Draco said. "She wants you dead. She has people looking for you all over the world. How did you think I knew about your move? It's all over town and she sees this as the greatest opportunity, since you no longer live with others, it'll be easier to kill you."

"I think I can take her on, the other time I was just…distracted." Hermione said after trying to grasp the right word for it.

"Hermione, I know we have not had the greatest past, but we aren't like that anymore. I want everyone to be treated the same no matter what their blood is, but Bellatrix is against this and since you are the cover girl in this campaign since the war, she wants to take down the top and let the rest crumble."

Hermione stopped and truly thought about what Draco was saying, but even with her life on the line, she didn't think she could handle seeing George again. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it'll be safer with the Weasely's." Draco said getting up.

"No, I will be fine on my own." Hermione refused to believe that she would be better off in the Burrow right now.

"Fine that's your choice, but I am really worried about you. How about I stop by every afternoon just to make sure you're okay?" Draco offered.

Slightly thrown off by his offer, Hermione was confused. "Draco, I will be fine."

"Come on, Hermione, you know how much I've changed. I want you to be safe. I know you are capable of doing that yourself, but this will just help me fee a little better."

Hermione thought for a while, then agreed. "Fine, but on one condition. You can't tell anyone you're doing this and when you are here, I don't have to talk to you."

"That was 2, but I'll take it anyway." Draco said. "See you tomorrow."

Even though she was a thrown off by Draco's offer, that night she felt a little safer.


	15. The Sort of Wedding

_AAAAAAHHH. I know I'm terrible at updating. I'm sorry it took me awhile and I hope you haven't forgotten about me in my long absence. But I just recently was at Comic Con (which was very fun) and that inspired me to write a long with Ajalicejane, who left and comment and I finished this chapter for you. I think I only have about 1 or two chapters to go and I plan to get them done before the summer's over. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Harry Potter series, just took what JK made and ran wild.**

**Chapter 15: The Sort of Wedding**

It had only been a few days, but already it seemed like things had become normal. The Weasely household had adjusted without Hermione and things carried on including the constant talk about how Hermione should return home, to the burrow. George would still wake up every morning to fly and then retreat to the shop, Molly would do the house work and cook the meals, Ginny would fuss over the wedding, Harry would spend half of his day working then half of the day dealing with Ginny, Arthur continued looking for Bellatrix, Ron was out most of the day doing who knows what, and Fred would spend his time developing new products in the shop with Angelina.

Hermione still visited of course to make the finishing touches to the wedding and talk with Ginny but didn't stay for very long, not wanting to run into any unwanted situations. She woke up at her usual time, but instead of reading or watching George flying like she would've done at the burrow, she heads straight to training and spends most of her day there, then when she gets home she has very little time to herself before Draco arrives. It never got boring though, even if is was only 3 days, because he always came in with something new to say, whether it was a news story or a comment on his own personal life, it would dominate the nights conversation. She would make dinner and they would eat, that was followed by more discussions, tea, reading, testing out magic spells that they had never heard of, or Hermione sometimes showing Draco some of her new knowledge of healing.

It was the night before Ginny's wedding and Hermione was just arriving at her flat because Ginny had forced her to get a new dress for the wedding. She swung open the door using her hip because her hands were full of bags and once she made it inside, she dropped them and felt instant relief in her arms. She closed the door and it takes her a while to see some take away boxes on the table. Shortly after, Draco walks out of the bathroom and walks over to Hermione.

"Finally, you're home." He said giving her a hug. "I picked up Sheppard's pie on the way over, thank goodness I got it, right?"

"Yeah, thank you." Hermione walked to the table with Draco and both started eating. "Sorry, I'm so late. I got caught up on shopping with Ginny."

"Shopping? I know people can change but I never thought Hermione Granger would be into shopping." Draco said, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not, she was just freaking out because she didn't think I had anything to wear to her wedding tomorrow, even though I am her maid of honor so I will be wearing the bridesmaid dress." Hermione said taking another bite of her Sheppard's pie that was surprisingly still a little warm. "And I would say your change would be bigger than if I did start liking shopping."

"Come on, you know that was just my dad." Draco reminded Hermione. "If he didn't make me do the things I did then things would've been a lot different."

"How so?" Hermione asked. "Wait, did you have a secret unicorn obsession? Or…or, like a, house elf obsession? Did you have a crush on Dobby?" Hermione's smile grew as she thought of other crazy scenarios she couldn't imagine Draco in, or anyone in for that matter.

"No nothing like that although you were getting close with the crush thing." Draco said. "You have to promise me that you will not laugh, or just do anything that will make me regret telling you."

"No promises." Hermione said straight out. " I can not guarantee any of those things, but I will strongly fight it."

"Okay…" Draco started his hesitation was obvious. "I used to hmmm uh craaa on uhh."

He spoke the last words quickly and mumbled them to together so Hermione couldn't catch what he said, but already Draco's pale face was turning red. "I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't catch those last few words."

"I used to have a craa uh-" He started again, not much of an improvement.

"I'm sorry I still can't." Hermione cut him off.

Then in a quick, but loud and clear burst, he blurted, "I used to have a crush on you!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as she gapped at this news, but seeing how shy Draco now was, she quickly shut it and tried to act normal. Her thoughts were jumbled with mixed emotions causing her to have trouble finding something to say next. "I wasn't expecting that." She said lamely, regretting her word choice immediately as they came out of her mouth. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I was just-"

"Don't worry about it. Imagine how I felt when the person I thought I hated, was really the one I thought I should be with." Draco said, now treating it like it wasn't a big idea. "I'm guessing a bit how you're feeling right now."

Hermione didn't have anything to say, so she just ate not looking at Draco for the majority for the rest of the meal, only occasionally sneaking glances to see if he was going to try and make conversation, but like Hermione, he was speechless. It wasn't till they threw away the take away boxes and started making tea that Draco spoke.

"So you went shopping for dresses?" He asked.

"Yes, I do believe I mentioned that." Hermione said eyeing the bags that were still by the door, if not blocking it.

"Well, are you going to show me them or let me suffer?" Draco asked. "I'll look after the tea and you start laying out your fashion show."

Not in the mood for arguing, Hermione did as Draco said and grabbed the bags to take them to her room. She laid out the dresses, along with the accessories and shoes Ginny paired up with each one. She got changed into the first one out of 5 and walked down the hall and into the open space, also known as her living room, kitchen, and dining room in one. Draco was sitting on a couch sipping tea. Hermione exaggerated a pose did a quick spin and then walked back to her room where she changed and repeated another 5 times. Her last dress was he favorite; it was a pale, light pink simple strapless dress that hung on to her curves. The dress was covered in ruffled rosettes and went mid thigh. Ginny had paired it with nude pumps and she wore George's necklace even though Ginny insisted the Fluer's would've looked better.

Just like all the other times, she did her exaggerated catwalk down the hall and to where Draco was sitting. She did a spin and pose, before she could retreat to her bedroom, Draco spoke.

"My vote is this one, it looks amazing on you." He said getting up from his seat. "Careful you might outshine the bride, if you were going to wear it."

"I think I'm safe, I know Ginny is going to look absolutely gorgeous." Hermione said flopping on the couch, tired from walking in really high heals.

"The man that is taking you to the wedding, is one lucky bloke I tell you."

"Thanks, but I don't really have anyone to go with me." Hermione said returning to her bedroom.

Draco followed her but stopped outside her closed door while she changed, so they could still talk.

"Really?" Draco asked, slightly surprised. He was sure Hermione would be able to get almost any guy to be her date.

"Yup." She said emerging from her room in a pair of flannel pajama pants and tank top. She made her way to the kitchen and started sipping her cup of tea, which was surprisingly still warm. "You could always come with me."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Out of all people, you want to take me? I'm not so sure how your friends will feel about this."

"So? You've changed a lot and they need to see that." Hermione pointed out. ''

"Fine, but I am not wearing dress robes." Draco said.

"You don't have to."

"Just letting you know."

…

The Weasley household was scrambling all morning cleaning the house, decorating the yard for the ceremony and prepping it for the reception. Everyone had a job, except for Harry and Ginny, and they were working hard to get it done in time for the wedding. Ginny woke up first so she wouldn't get caught by Harry; she ate little because of her lose in appetite and took a shower before anyone else was up. She spent most of her time getting ready, just pacing her room; her nerves were getting the best of her, although Harry wasn't looking much better. He decided to sleep in, but still he looked pale and exhausted between juggling work and planning the final touches on the wedding, he gotten very little sleep. However, he was at least in his charcoal black suit with a matching colored bow tie and white button up shirt, while Ginny was still in her robe, taking her time on makeup and hair, which she kept on messing up on to delay putting on the dress. Eventually, her bridesmaids showed up and they helped speed up the process. They helped calm her down, do her hair and makeup and strap into her dress.

…

"Hermione." Draco woke her, interrupting her peaceful sleep. "Hermione, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes to Draco's angular face above her smiling. "I think it's time you should wake up it's already 2."

She still rose slowly and checked the clock, which read 2:06.

"Crap." She said moving much faster. "I'm already late. Ugh, I need my dress, I need to do my hair, I need to do my makeup, and I'm already late to help Ginny get ready. Oh shit, then I still need to-"

"Calm down, Granger." Draco interrupted her. He handed her a piece of toast and a mug of tea. "Eat first, then you can get ready." He flicked his wand and vanity and her dress appeared as well. "You will be ready before the ceremony and I'll go to the burrow and tell Ginny what is going on, then I will return and help you with whatever you need, okay?"

Hermione finished the toast and took a large gulp of tea, finally calming down. "Okay, I'll start getting ready then."

Draco left her a flooed to the burrow, where everyone was in panic mode setting up the last minute details before the first guests arrived. The house looked the same except for pieces of fabric draped across the ceiling and everything was clean. He walked a little farther out of the chimney to see if he could catch someone's attention just for a moment to find Ginny, finally Molly did.

"Oh, Draco dear, I didn't know you would come this early." She said clearly frazzled and panicked. "Everyone! Our first guest is here!"

"I'm not here to stay." Draco cut in before Molly could say anymore. "I was just dropping by to talk to Ginny."

"False alarm!" She screamed, and then lowered her voice to speak to Draco again. "I'm sorry dear, but she is feeling very nervous. I don't think this is the best time."

"No problem, I just wanted to let her know that Hermione just woke up and will be here on time and she is sorry that she couldn't help her get ready. " He said.

Molly nodded. "Of course dear, but do you mind moving some tables for me. I need just a little bit more help."

"Um, sure."

"Perfect. George, I got you a helper." Molly called up to him.

George immediately appeared on the stairs and despite his mom's stress, his smile was big. "Who might that fine gentleman be? Or is it a gentlewoman?"

"Draco." Molly responded quickly, before her name was called and she ran up the stairs.

George's smile faded, as he looked a Draco, standing with his hands in his pockets. He descended the staircase, keeping his eyes on Draco and didn't say a word until he was face to face with him.

"Why are you here?" George asked.

"I had to deliver a message from Hermione." Draco answered like he wasn't aware of George's skepticism.

"And she couldn't deliver the message herself?" George asked.

"She's getting ready."

"Why would she send you?" George started circling Draco.

"Maybe cause I'm her date and it's not like she has anyone else to rely on." Draco said taking a stab at George, who only showed pain for a few seconds then his face, was blank.

"What's that suppose to mean?" George asked, looking at one of the most evil people in the world.

"It just means that I'm actually there for Hermione unlike you." Draco said. "You let her leave, you showed her that you weren't there for her. You just wanted something, what's your game, no girl left unturned?"

"That's not what happened?" George barely got out.

"Then what did happen?" Draco asked, no being in the power seat.

"I kissed her and she rejected me." George's temper was rising.

"But you kissed her, you were the reason she left the burrow, you put her in danger. She could've died." Draco said in a quiet, deep voice.

"I'm sorry." George cried out.

"Well it's kind of late for that now because now she has me. You and her are over." There was a long pause where they both stared each other down, seeing who would crack first. "Well let's move those tables."

…

"Honey, I'm hooome." Draco called to Hermione as he stepped out of the fireplace coming back from the Burrow.

He sat in the living room waiting for her to finish up taking in all things he missed. Like how everything had a slight scent of her vanilla perfume and how all of her books were in alphabetical order by the author's last name and how the couch he was now sitting on had perfectly arranged pillows. _How Hermione, _he thought.

"Hermione, I think we should leave now so we wont be late." He shouted. "Hermione?"

No hearing any response he got up and walked down the hallway to her room. He knocked on her door, but there was still no answer.

"Hermione, can I come in?" He asked through the door. It was locked, but he pulled out his wand and unlocked it. "Well, I'm coming in. What's taking you so-"

He stopped mid sentence to see that the room was empty. He made his way to the vanity and saw a folded piece of parchment. His fingers fumbled as he opened it quickly and read the note in Hermione's neat handwriting.

_I left to get a wedding gift. I'll be at the burrow. -Hermione_

With a small sigh of relief he made his way back trough the fireplace and then to the burrow. The energy had clamed significantly, however the peaceful atmosphere ended as soon as Draco entered and continued searching for Hermione.

"Hermione!" He called as he ran up the stairs 3 at a time. "Are you here?" He knocked on each door then opened it. Once he finished one level he went to the next. Once he searched all the levels, he went outside, searching through the crowd.

"Hermione?" He shouted over everyone else, pushing through the crowd. "Hermione?"

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, which stopped him and turned him around. It was George, his eyes were filled with worry and even though he was taller than Draco his scared body language made him small.

"What's going on?" George asked taking his hand down from Draco's shoulder, his voice low and worried.

"I can't find her anywhere. She left me a note that said she would be here and I've checked everywhere and I can't find her." Draco said frantically, taking bad situations much differently than the calm George.

"Are you sure you've checked everywhere?"

Draco, now hyperventilating, looked around the crowd some more. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll get my dad and you tell Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. If you can't get to all of them then tell one and have them pass it on to another, quickly." George said. "Tell them to meet in the living room."

Draco nodded and followed George's directions, getting everyone in the room with in 5 minutes. George, Molly, and Arthur came in only a few moments later. Arthur, Molly, George, and Fred seemed to be taking it well, other than a few worried looks everyone once and a while. Harry was nervously jiggling his leg, while Ron just looked plain freaked. Draco was a mess, but not as bad as Ginny who was pacing and very easily set off, all the stress of the wedding plus Hermione being missing was too much to handle for her.

"Right now we have Bill, Percy, and Charlie on crowd control and I've sent a message to the ministry where they are starting their search for her." Arthur said, calm and in command. "All we can do is wait. I don't mean to scare you but she is most likely with Bellatrix, but that will help the ministry to find her faster. She'll be okay."

"Did they say about how long it will take?" Harry asked.

"No, but I do know they will let us know right when they find her." Arthur said.

"How many people are on the job? Is that enough? Will they find her before she's dead? How are we going to get there? Are we even allowed to look for her?" Ginny rattled off the questions, giving no time for anyone to respond. "Is there a chance they wont find her at all? What about the wedding? Will we make the schedule? Should we move it back a week or two? If she dies, do we just have to cancel? What if we-"

"Ginny." George interrupted. His suit jacket was off, his tie was loosened, a few buttons on his shirt were undone, and his sleeves were pushed up. His once neat hair was now messy, which became apparent due to the amount of times he ran his hand through it. "Worrying wont help. We just need to be calm and patient." Then he turned to his dad. "When they do find her what's going to happen?"

"Well Aurors are going and I will stay here with Molly because we're getting older and won't be able to keep up. So George, Harry, and Fred are going with them." Arthur answered.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "What about me?"

"And me. " Draco added standing up.

"I'm fine with staying here." Ron threw in, although his opinion was obvious before he said anything.

"We can't have too many people going or we'll have more to loose." Arthur explained, but it didn't make anything any easier.

"But I'm her best friend." Ginny argued. "I have to go."

"And I'm her… actually I don't know what I am to her." Draco said.

"Ginny, you can go instead of me." Fred said. "I'll stay here with Ron."

The room went silent. "So it's decided, Harry, Ginny, and George are going." Arthur finalized. "Ginny I think you should change into something more sensible."

Ginny was wearing a robe because once she found out about the news she changed out of her dress so Harry wouldn't see it before the wedding. Now, it was being transfigured into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once it finished, an owl flew into the room carrying a letter in its beak. Arthur took the parchment and ripped it open. The witches and wizards in the room watched his eyes go back and forth, reading every word carefully, yet quickly on the parchment.

"They found her." Arthur said, looking up.

"Well, where is she?" Molly said, just as anxious as the rest to hear the location.

"It looks like you're going back." Arthur said. "She's in Hogwarts."


	16. The Lack of Elephants in the Room

_What is this? I don't have to wait another 3 months for a new chapter? WHHHAAATT? Shocking as it is, this is real and it is happening. I decided to just write the last two chapters, so yes the final one is done, but it is the epilouge, so I guess you could say that this is the last chapter. Final note, I was watching Dr. Who and Sherlock while writing this and I don't know if you can tell...oh well, they are done. Anyway, thank you for reading, as always and following and liking and commenting and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy. _

**D****ISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series, I'm just borrowing some settings and characters and they will be returned shortl**_**y**_

**Chapter 16: The Lack of Elephants in the Room **

They had apparated straight to Hogwarts to see the Aurors there, going over their plan one last time. They could get through Hogwarts easily, they just had to avoid anything that Bellatrix and her followers had left to make the Auror's job harder. Luckily, most of the students were at home for their holiday, which made the threat smaller, but for those who stayed, they were in grave danger. According to the Aurors, Ginny, George, and Harry only had to retrieve Hermione and get her out safely; they would deal with Bellatrix and her army. When the plan had been discussed in detail and all the questions were answered, they entered Hogwarts.

The moment Harry stepped in, his mind flooded with memories of his time there. Rushing down corridors to get to their late class, deciphering clues in the Great Hall, and all the fun he had seemed to come to life with each new step, but he couldn't get distracted now, not when one of his best friend's life was in danger, then again, when were they ever perfectly safe. He followed the Aurors down the corridors, in a tight formation. Everyone's wands were drawn and they were more alert than ever, their senses heightened. Every small sound seemed to make them flinch.

As they moved deeper into the school, it grew less familiar. New corridors were made, stairs cases that weren't there before threw them off, and the smallest changes, like different light fixtures, made Hogwarts seem unfamiliar and large, the way it felt when they were first years. Now they relied heavily on the Aurors to take them through the schooled because they didn't know what it looked like after the war. None of them helped rebuild it, they did little things later on like donating books and artifacts, but they had never seen the inside since. Hermione was the only one that helped, but she would obviously be of no use given that the trio wasn't even filled in on where she was being held. They had traveled far and everything seemed to be going smoothly. No traps, no wrong turns, everything felt surreal.

A tall, thin Auror with dark hair, turned around. "We're here." He whispered although there was no one around. "We'll go in first then we'll send a patronus and you can search for her. Try to not get any attention, don't cast a spell unless you need to defend yourself and as soon as you get her, get out of here as quickly as possible, don't worry about being seen just be safe and fast. Got it?"

The Trio nodded and watched as the lead Auror, a shorter, plump man tapped precisely on the wall, entering a key to make the wall part. The Aurors went in giving them last reminders and directions before they went down the stairs and out of sight.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know I love you." Ginny said. "Both of you. Harry, I consider us already married. Why put off the inevitable? And George even though you can be such a pillock sometimes, I still love you."

"I love you too." George said scooping Ginny up into a bear hug.

"Guys, we'll be fine." Harry said. "We've got each other, plus the Aurors, there is no way we can fail."

"Anything can happen." George reminded Harry. "We just hope that we get the best outcome."

"And we will." Ginny said. "Now lets do this."

It was about 10 minutes before the Aurors gave them the signal and they took the long trip down the stairs. They couldn't see much more then a step ahead of them, so each one placed a hand on the wall and traced their fingers along the wall to help guide them down safely. They got closer and everything became more visible. The room they ended in was large and bare. It's only decorations were the bodies covering the ground and as far as they could tell all of the Aurors made it. More proof when the dark haired one appeared from out of a corner and gestured for them to meet him. Stepping over a few of the bodies, they made it with no sign of anyone else around.

"We believe that Hermione is down the hall and in the end room. We're still looking for Bellatrix, so if you see her, run and send a patronus. Don't try to fight her." He instructed. "Good luck."

They headed down the hallway with their shoulders skimming the wall opposite to all the doors.

"Lumos." George said quietly and the tip of his wand lit up.

Ginny and Harry followed his example as they tried to see what lied in front of them while making their way down the dark hallway. They walked slowly; making sure that nothing would jump out at them. They made it to the door without a problem and made it in the room just as easily. Harry sent up a light in the room and the darkness disappeared. With the newly lit room they saw it was clearly neglected; it had few boxes around the room and cobwebs forming. However, in the middle of the room, was Hermione.

She was knocked out and her hands were tied together above her head, being held up by a rope that fell from the ceiling. Her hair was straight, but a mess and her head drooped to one side. There was a bit of dry blood on her face and legs, while they rest of her body was covered in dirt and ash.

George made his way straight to where she was standing while Harry and Ginny looked around the room. George examined the damage done; she had a few scraps and cuts and was extremely dirty, but still alive. There was a faint scent of lavender and she still looked beautiful, even through her smudged makeup.

George took her head in his hands. "Hermione. Hermione, please wake up."

"Everything looks good over here." Ginny said, he voice echoing.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for letting you leave. This is my fault; it's all my fault. I'm sorry, please just wake up." George pleaded.

"Is she alive?" Ginny asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to wake her up." George said still looking at Hermione.

"I don't think talking to her will help." Ginny offered, but George shot her a look that made her realize he wasn't willing to play around. "Joking. Shake her or something."

George did as Ginny said a shook Hermione gently. "Hermione, we really need to go now."

"You can't be a whimp about it." Ginny said pushing George aside. "Let me show you." Ginny held on to Hermione tight and starting shaking her wildly. "Wake up already, we are going to be late to my wedding if you don't open up your eyes!"

George pulled Ginny away. "You can't do that, you'll hurt her."

"Oh like she isn't hurt already?" Ginny said. "Fine, do you have any other ideas?" But before George could respond, she answered her own question. "You could kiss her! How romantic would that be?"

"I can't kiss her." George said.

"You've done it once before, I don't see what the problem is in doing it again."

"Yeah what is the problem?" George turned from his sister to Hermione who was now awake. She looked tired and weak, but awake.

"Thank god." He said, scooping her up into his arms. "I'm such an idiot, I should've never kissed you. I should've never let you leave. It's my fault that your hurt and I-"

"Shut up." Hermione said and was very effective. "Lets just get out of here so we wont be late to Ginny's wedding."

"Finally, someone with the same concern." Ginny said. "And why are you wearing that? I thought you decided on the rose one?"

"I'm still a bridesmaid remember?" Hermione asked. "Lets go."

"Right." George said. But before he could untie the ropes he pulled her close and kissed her.

Her lips were dry, but sweet. He got lost in the moment he almost didn't hear his sister remind him that they had to go. So he broke it off and used his wand to untie Hermione. Harry had returned and they all turned to leave when a dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. I should've expected this." Bellatrix said as she walked forward. George clung on to Hermione, making sure she was still right next to him. "And I did. There is no one to save you. All the Aurors are dead…I killed them, just to clarify. Just to let you know that they didn't die of some freak accident, like, oh I don't know-"

"What do you want?" George asked.

"Well, a few things." Bellatrix said. "I want the Mudblood dead. I want all Mudbloods dead, in fact. I want to rule the world. And I want a pony. Although I know that last one is going to be almost impossible to get, the others, not so much."

"You're not going to get any of those as long as I'm still alive." Hermione spoke up. Her voice was weak, but still forceful. She tried to step forward, but George's grip didn't let her.

"Not even the pony?" Bellatrix pouted, but the news didn't seem to affect her long because she returned to her sneer and walked closer to the group. "But then again, that's why I'm going to kill you. See how that works?" Bellatrix was now circling them, tapping her wand to the palm of her hand. "Oh and Ginny dear, I know you want to get to your wedding, but I think the guest can wait just a bit longer cause, well…lets say, they're in a bind."

"But how did you-" Ginny started.

"How did I do it? That was easy. Just walked right in." Bellatrix said. "Besides I needed to see my little nephew any way."

This time Hermione broke free from George's grip and walked straight to Bellatrix. "What did you do to him?"

"Who? Oh, Draco. Nothing, just a little visit."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" Hermione said getting closer.

"Why so concerned? Is one boy wrapped around your finger not good enough? Speaking of which, hello Georgie, how are you doing? Last time I saw you I think you might have been a little, shirtless." Bellatrix teased. "Don't you think Hermione gets around? I think she can be such a little whore."

"That's it." Hermione stepped forward and punched Bellatrix.

It took more time for Bellatrix to recover. "Do you really want to fight me again? Remember was happened last time and the time before that and the time before-"

"Accio wand." Hermione said and her wand flew right in to her hand, which made a swift movement to under Bellatrix's chin.

"Cool trick, where'd you learn that?" She asked, her rotting teeth in a smile. "From Victor Krum? Seamus? George? Draco? Ron? Who else? I know I'm forgetting at least one, who is it?"

"Shut up." Hermione said. "Or I will kill you right now."

"Hermione no!" Harry said. Similar shouts from George and Ginny followed, but Hermione didn't care. For once, Bellatrix wasn't winning.

"Go ahead. Don't listen to your friends, they don't know what you've gone through any way."

Bellatrix's eyes were threatening Hermione, egging her one; she knew the spell, she could do it. She stared hard into Bellatrix's face, the face of a killer. Wild eyes, a smug grin, a thick skin, all the things that allowed her to kill and be okay. Hermione wasn't like that, she was a healer, she could forgive. Slowly, the grip on her wand loosened and Hermione move her wand away from Bellatrix, whose eyes were smiling. Hermione turned to walk back.

"My turn." Bellatrix said in a singsong voice. "_Avada Kedavra." _

Hermione spun around just in time for her to block the spell then counter it. Bellatrix easily blocked the disarming spell and was ready to fight back. Already Hermione was light headed. She knew she was too weak to fight so she ran. George followed after her and Harry and Ginny stayed and fought.

They stopped behind a stack of boxes and ducked behind there, where Hermione and George rested.

"I should be out there helping them." Hermione said, feeling guilty for running.

"No, you're still hurt we just need to get you out of here." George said lifting his head up checking on the battle.

"But where will we go and what will we do about everyone at Ginny's wedding?" Hermione asked.

"I've sent a signal to the ministry to send Aurors there and a few here, but it's going to take a while, we'll just stay on defense. I know where to go we just have to hold Bellatrix back until then." George said, glancing back at Ginny and Harry who did not seem to be doing very well against Bellatrix. "I should help them."

George ran out from behind the boxes and started fighting, but not too long later, Ginny was crouching behind the boxes.

"You and Draco? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny said panting. "I know you guys were going to my wedding together but I didn't think he was anything else but a last minute date."

"It is nothing, she was just trying to get inside of my head." Hermione responded looked over at Harry and George who were fighting together.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, as you said, it was just a date." Hermione reassured. "Everyone else had dates and he was the only one I could find."

"George didn't have one." Ginny said.

"I thought he was with Katie Bell."

"Nope. I think he was hoping you would've been single too." Ginny said looking over at her brother. "He really likes you."

"I couldn't do that to Ron or Molly or anyone else in this family." Hermione said. "It would be too weird."

"I don't mind, my mum doesn't mind, Ron definitely doesn't mind, so why is it such a big deal to you?" Ginny asked. That shut Hermione up. "I got so much crap from a bunch of girls for dating Harry, but guess what, we're now getting married. I love him and no one can get in the way of that, they'll just have to suck it up and move on with their pathetic little lives. Besides, I want you in our family forever so if you're okay with settling with George then I welcome it."

Hermione couldn't say anything; Ginny took away every excuse Hermione had. "We will talk later, but now we have bigger issues on our hand." Ginny finally said. "We need to get out of here now."

Ginny took Hermione by the hand and despite Hermione's weakness they were able to sprint to the door. The boys quickly followed their lead turning back every once in a while to cast a spell to defend themselves. By the time they were down the hall, the Aurors arrived and took over, and the four worked on getting out of the castle.

Following Harry's lead, they ran down the semi familiar hallways, Hermione occasionally correcting him on a wrong turn and once they were out of the castle and far away enough to apparate, they were able to take a beak and catch their breathes.

"Hermione!" Harry said hugging her. "I've missed you so much."

After Harry let go, Ginny took her turn, but when it came to George he stood stiffly with his hands deep in his pockets. Ginny felt the awkwardness before Harry, so she took him by the hand and allowed George and Hermione to have some alone time.

"We're going to message the Burrow and see how everything is going." Ginny said, excusing herself and Harry. "We'll be over here."

"So." Hermione said first stepping a little closer.

"So." George mirrored Hermione and took another step forward.

"I'm really sorry, I-" They both said at the same time.

"You first." Hermione said.

"No, ladies first." George insisted.

"Okay, um. I just want to thank you for saving me and I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye when I left." Hermione said.

"And I'm sorry for letting you leave and getting you into this mess."

"That's not your fault." Hermione said.

"Yes, I kissed you and made you leave."

"It was my choice to leave, no one made me do anything. Sure the kiss was some what persuasive because of how awkward things would be, but it's not your fault." Hermione insisted.

"But I made you feel like things were awkward, I left that morning."

"They were awkward and I didn't handle it well. I just left, it was stupid and irrational." Hermione argued.

"But everyone was-" George started.

"Wrong. Everyone was wrong." Hermione cut him off. "You should stop thinking that you're oh so special. That all of my actions are all because of you."

Their 5 foot distance worked its way down to only an inch throughout the conversation and the uncomfortable feeling the filled the space around them had disappeared as well.

"You know they're betting on us?" George said, his arms wrapping around Hermione's waist.

"I'm fully aware of it." Hermione moved her hands to his neck. "When I was writing the note I could hear Ginny making fun of Fred for guessing wrong."

"We showed them." George inched closed and kissed Hermione.

They only had a few moments before Ginny reappeared. "Good, we have that settled. Now if you don't mind, I want to get married."

They all gathered, the couples holding hands and apparated to the burrow to see what damage was done there. When they landed everything seemed to be just how they left it. Everyone laughing and talking, none of them realizing that the wedding was running late either. They first saw Arthur and Molly who rushed up to them.

"Thank goodness, you're all safe." Molly said hugging each one of them, stopping at Hermione. "And Hermione, so good to have you back."

"So the Aurors came and took care of Bellatrix's army then?" George asked.

"Aurors came, though there was no one from Bellatrix's army here." Arthur said, noticing Hermione and George holding hands. "And I see you two are together."

"Yeah, not the focus dad." George said, looking around the crowd for anyone who seemed to be, well, killing people. "And you're sure nothing bad has happened here?"

"They got together?" Molly clarified. "Yes! I finally win one of these things. All of you pay up."

"Mum, not the time." George said. "There are people here that shouldn't be here."

"Maybe she was just bluffing, trying to scare us off?" Hermione suggested.

"No, why would she? She knew she would get caught, why else would she do this? But she needs to end with a bang and the one that'll get the most attention is the one that happens when she's already arrested." George rambled on coming to conclusions. "The one that gets the most attention will get more followers. She's building her army from inside Azkaban."

"Like we haven't seen that before." Ginny said, acting bored. "I'm just saying."

"You heard Arthur and the Aurors checked everyone here was suppose to be here." Harry said.

"Well what if the people were invited and Bellatrix chose them because she knew they would be coming." George suggested. "They could get in without any problem then set up while the people who are aware the Bellatrix is back distracted by Hermione-"

"I think you're the only one distracted by her, mate." Fred said, joining in on the group.

"Shut up, this is serious." George snapped then returned to his theory. "So we are all focused on Bellatrix that we don't notice them setting up traps."

"Good little Georgie finally caught up." A voice said behind them. The group turned around to see Katie Bell with her wand pointed at them.

"Who else is here? Who is working for her?" George asked.

"Enough to take you down." Seamus appeared. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello ass-face." Hermione responded, unfazed. Fred and George snickered at Seamus who cringed.

"Glad to see you missed me." Seamus said, trying to recover.

"Everyone is ready." Draco said to Seamus and Katie.

"Draco? You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Hermione said, drawing her wand. "You are-"

George pulled her back before she could get closer to the traitors and get hurt.

"You didn't really believe me, did you?" Draco asked in his pompous voice. "You did, didn't you? How adorable it that? Ms. Hermione Granger, so gullible and naive. They once called her the most clever witch of our time, but I guess their wrong."

Hermione broke free of George's grip and punched Draco across the jaw, which had him fall to his knees and drop his wand. Before Seamus and Katie could cast a spell, Hermione slapped Seamus across the face. "That was for being an ass." Then she turned to Katie. "And this is for trying to steal my boyfriend, bitch." Hermione took her wand and paralyzed Katie. "How many more are there? What was your plan?"

"Doesn't matter, it's gonna happen with or without us." Seamus said as the Aurors arrested the three.

"You mean these things." Bill walked up to the group holding a sphere with a large red button and a small green light. "What happens when I press this?" Bill's thumb hovered over the button.

"Bill, don't." Harry warned

"Why not?" Bill asked. "The worst that could happen is-"

Bill stopped and pressed the button and the green light turned off.

"Is that is?" Ginny asked the traitors, but they were silent.

"Yes, cause why would anyone press a big red button on a bomb like thing." Bill started to explain. "They needed an escape route, so big red button is a good way to go."

During Bill's explanation Katie, Draco, and Seamus were arrested by the Aurors and the group watched they be escorted out.

"Do you think that Bellatrix planted them in our lives? Cause we haven't talked to Draco or Seamus since Hogwarts. And I don't know about Katie." Hermione said.

"Katie and I were always in touch but I figure Bellatrix might have told her about us and that would get her mad." George added. "Back then when you were really awesome, did you call me your boyfriend? So we're official, right?"

"But if Bellatrix want to kill me so badly, then why didn't she have Draco take me right when he came over to my flat?" Hermione asked.

"Wait he went over to your flat?" George sounded shocked. "You didn't?"

"Calm down, nothing happened." Ginny said irritated with her brother.

"She need to have those sphere things to go off at the party, so having Draco abduct you would attract to much attention too early and she thought that right after those spheres went off, her army could take you." Bill said. "Or wait till she got out so she could do the deed herself. I think, I'm not certain but I'm almost positive."

"That couldn't have been all of them. She has more of an army and they'll be coming after Hermione. This isn't over." Harry concluded.

The group went silent at that thought. Nothing would ever seem to be over for them; they would always be targets for something or threatened by someone. They would never escape the danger they thought they did during the war, but it had just got started.

George, not comfortable in the silence, clapped his hands together. "I've think these lovely people have waited enough for Harry and Ginny to get married. So, lets get this thing over with."


	17. Lets Get This Over With

_This is it, this is the last chapter for this story. I have an idea for another one I just don't know if I should. I'll problably type up a few beginnings for different stories. But if you do want to read another one of my stories then follow me as an author. If you want to read a simple, one chapter I have on of those and you can find on my author page. Thank you for reading and being over all just plain awesome. I hope you enjoy. _

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the places, characters, or anything that you recognize from the actual Harry Potter books. **

Epilogue:Lets Get This Over With

The mix of excitement and chaos filled the burrow like it had done only twice before. The women of the burrow were filled with happiness and joy while the men were just plain terrified. The Burrow was cleaner than normal and there were a few decorations as well. But most of the action was happening upstairs, in two rooms just across the hall from each other. Luna, who was in a red dress, blocked one, the other blocked by Neville, dressed in a black and white tux with a red bow tie and gold suspenders. Neither one was talking much, just occasionally catching each other's eyes and quickly looking away. A knock came from the other side of Neville's door and Harry, dressed identically, exited the room and crossed the hallway to Luna.

"May I enter?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Luna replied dreamily. "Let me check." She turned around and knocked on the door in a intricate pattern. "Can Harry come in?"

"Is anyone else in the Hallway?" A voice shouted from the other side.

"Just Neville." Luna said softly, but loud enough for the voice to hear.

"He can pass." The voice said and Luna stepped aside, allowing Harry to enter the room.

Harry walked into Hermione and Ginny's old room, which now served a guest room because neither of them had spend a night at burrow for some time. The first thing Harry noticed was the unusual silence from Ginny, Lavender, and Angela, who stood around the room wearing a dress identical to Luna's. Harry's eyes, however, were soon drawn to the girl who was standing by the window. Her small frame was in an ivory, tulle ball gown.

"Hermione." Harry said searching for the right words that would make him seem surprised in the right way while Hermione turned to Harry. "You look beautiful."

He held out his arms and Hermione gladly accepted his invitation for a hug. She felt safer then ever; protected by her best friend and surrounded by the people she called family. She didn't know why, but a wave of emotions, a mix of sad and happy and feelings she didn't know how to label, surged over her causing tears to built in her eyes.

"You are not going to cry because I am not doing your make up again." Ginny said, handing Hermione a handkerchief.

Hermione took the handkerchief and dabbed under her eyes, unwrapping herself from Harry's arms. She let out s small laugh, trying to shake it off. "I'm sorry it's just, I wont see you as much anymore."

"Please, I'll be stopping by the joke shop all the time." Harry said. "When a prank war breaks out in our house, I want the advantage."

Hermione smiled. "How is everything going over there?"

"It's fantastic." Harry said. "Well, George is having a slight panic attack. When I say slight, I mean a really big panic attack. But you seem to be calm."

"On the outside, yes, but inside I'm a complete wreck." Hermione admitted, purposely not telling Harry about how stressed she was this morning.

"No need to be scared. It's not like anyone is being abducted by an evil witch or anything." Harry reassured her. "No, really, don't be scared this will be the second best day in your life."

"Second?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah, the first would be the day you met me."

Even Harry's lame attempt at jokes made Hermione loosen up just a bit.

"Tell him to hurry up cause we're running late." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but first I need to do a quick check since you want a muggle ceremony and all. Something old." Hermione pointed to her veil. "Something new." Hermione played with her dress. "Something borrowed." She pointed to the Pearl necklace that hung around her neck. "Something Blue." She lifted her dress up to reveal her pale blue shoes. "Perfect. See you in a bit."

After Ginny talked to Luna through the door and they set the all clear, Harry left Hermione to finish getting ready. While just across the hall in the other room the boys were leaving to go down stairs to the ceremony. Once Luna gave them the all clear and George was in position, the girls went down to start the precession. Hermione waited impatiently with her dad, but once it was her turn, her nerves returned and she felt sick.

"Is everything okay?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared." Hermione replied seeing Ginny starting to walk the isle.

"You should be scared, it's a big day." Her dad said.

"Thanks for the comfort." She added sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you should be scared, but everyone here is here to support you and loves you. I love you, George loves you and that's all that matters. I mean that's what we are here for, right?"

"I love you too dad." Hermione replied gripping harder to his arm.

"Now, lets not keep them waiting."

With that, Hermione and her dad headed down the isle. For the first few steps, Hermione didn't take her eyes off the ground, but once she became more comfortable she looked forward to her best friends, each one smiling. Her eyes made her way to George who was staring back at her. All of her fears melted away.

Fred leaned forward to George. "Careful you're drooling."

Hermione reached George and her father took his seat. Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny, like they had practiced. Hermione and George faced the ministry representative as they prepared to start the ceremony.

"You know that day where we sat under that tree, right after you found out Ron was cheating on you?" George leaned in a whispered.

"Is this really the time to talk about this?" Hermione asked, trying to shut him up and listen to the ministry representative who was going through the required vows.

"Yes." George returned to his original thought. "I lied that day. I said that you did nothing wrong and that's not true."

"Then tell me, what specifically did you lie about?" Hermione said clearly not interested, hoping this would make him be quiet.

"It was your fault that you chose the wrong red head."

"I hope I got it right this time." She smiled and reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure you did." George stood straight again, getting a glare from the representative. "Now lets get this thing over with."

Hermione suppressed a laugh and squeezed George's hand. "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
